Harmony (Formerly The Choice)
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I UPDATE. Set during Deathly Hallows, Harry confronts more than his final battle with the Dark Lord, he's tied down to a choice, Ginny or Hermione? And once he chooses, he will have something much more bigger than himself to protect. H/HR, NO FLAMES please, and please review it helps. And NO overly critizizing reviews
1. Beginning

**The only sound in the bedroom was Hedwig in her cage. Harry had just got the latest Daily Prophet. It was getting close to dark. **

**It was around evening, where there was no sun yet no moon, the sky a cloudy blue color. In the prophet was, as Harry dreaded and expected, a huge article by none other than Rita Skeeter about Dumbledore, who had died last year. **

**No, he was murdered by the one man Harry never trusted and now had no regrets of lacking trust in Snape. He noticed a much more appealing article in a smaller section by an old man who used to be Dumbledore's friend. **

**Before Harry read it, he decided to quickly pack. He packed his holly and phoenix feather wand he's had since he was 11. He packed his Maraudruars Map which he got from Fred and George in his third year. **

**He packed his Invisibility cloak, although it was given to him as a Christmas present from Dumbledore when he was 11, it was originally his father's. He also packed a quil, ink and parchment and some random books. **

**He wasn't sure why he was packing things he would normally need for Hogwarts like his books and parchment, but he had gotten so used to packing them they seemed like needed things even though he wasn't returning to Hogwarts this year. **

**Harry dropped a book then, that memory photo book Hagrid gave him again during his first year. Harry picked it up and looked at the latest photo from his sixth year of himself, Ron and Hermione. **

**They were all smiling and laughing. Harry gazed at Hermione in the photo, her smile so joyful and full with light. Her hair was also a brown wavy/bushy style that was long. Her chocolate brown eyes were most pretty. **

**Harry blushed but then shook his head slamming the book shut. 'Bloody hell what am I thinking', thought Harry, he had a girlfriend Ginny and from what he could see Hermione liked Ron. **

**Harry sighed and he packed the book and closed his bag, he then began to read the article about Dumbledore. To his shock, there were things he had never known about Dumbledore, like he had a brother and a passed away sister.**

**Harry sighed and then he heard the sound of a motorcycle outside. He walked out into the empty living room where his horrible Aunt and Uncle used to live. **

**He opened the front door to be greeted by a cheerful Hagrid. "Hello Harry!", he said hugging Harry. Ron came in and hugged Harry as well and Harry then saw Hermione. "Harry!", she squealed as she hugged him. **

"**You're looking fit!", said Hagrid. "Oh yea he's looking absolutely gorgeous! Now let's get undercover before someone murders him!", yelled Moody gruffly walking in. **

**Tonks, Lupin and Kinglsey followed behind. Bill and Fleur also came inside. Mad Eye soon had them take Polyjuice potion in order for there to be seven Harry Potters to throw the Death Eaters off guard. **

**As the fake Harrys, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Mundungus, Fred and George were changing into Harry's outfit, the real Harry had a moment of madness when he could actually tell which Harry was Hermione. **

**He saw one of his copies cross his arms in a Hermione fashion way and somehow he knew that was her. They rode broomsticks and Threstals to get to the Burrow. **

**Harry was on the motorbike with Hagrid but felt on edge. "On the count of three!", yelled Moody. "One, two, Three!" yelled Moody as the brooms zoomed into the sky and the Threstals flew fast but gracefully into the sky. **

"**Hold on Harry!", yelled Hagrid as his bike flew up into the air. Harry held on and as they got high up above the clouds, it was a complete ambush through the thick clouds, Death Eaters everywhere attacking. **

**Curses flew everywhere, everyone's life at risk. "Avada Kedavra!" yelled a Death eater pointing his wand at one of the Harrys on a Threstal but luckily it missed. **

**Suddenly Hedwig flew into the sky high battle and flew at a Death Eater protecting Harry. "Hedwig!" yelled Harry. **

**The Death Eater used the killing curse but Harry suddenly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hedwig. "Protego!", yelled Harry urgently and luckily his snowy owl was protected from the killing curse. **

**Hedwig flew off away from the battle headed for the burrow. Soon they all arrived to the Burrow, Harry saw as the polyjuice potion wore off, he saw Ron and Hermione. **

**He ran over to them and embraced them. "Harry...!", cried Hermione. "Where's George mate?", asked Ron, just then the last back came, Ron's dad and Fred. **

**Harry hesitated to Ron's question. They went in to see George's ear had been cut off completely, he had a bandage around his head. **

**Harry glanced and saw Hedwig was ok sitting on the arm of a chair. "You all right George?", asked Fred worriedly. **

**George looked at his twin brother and said with a strange grin "I'm holy Fred, get it?", he said pointing to where his ear used to be. "Out of all the jokes in the world you go for "I'm holy", that's pathetic", said Fred chuckling weakly. **

**Harry sighed and felt slightly bothered, Hermione and Ron put their lives at risk tonight for him yet Ginny...he felt horrible and selfish for thinking like that but why wasn't Ginny there with the rest. Over the passed summer Harry began to feel less and less for Ginny, he was unsure why. **

**It was almost like a fling, like he had with Cho. His strange thoughts were interrupted when Bill walked in. "Mad Eye's dead", he announced plainly yet darkly. **

**Everyone starred, numb from the shock. "Mundungus took one look at Voldemort, and disappranted", added Bill. **

**By late at night, Harry got out of bed. Everyone was dying for his sake, he couldn't take it anymore, he was about to grab his bag when Hermione entered his room. **

"**You're awake?", asked Hermione softly. "So are you", said Harry. "Harry, you me and Ron are int his together", said Hermione. **

"**You're not sneaking out on your own", she said. She was wearing a set of light blue pajamas, her hair up in a ponytail. **

**Harry looked at her and just remembered something. "Hermione, your parents...", said Harry slowly. Hermione's eyes went from serious to a saddened look. Her small hands shook slightly. **

"**Are they all right?", asked Harry worried now, surely she would have told him if her family was attacked. **

"**No, they're fine it's just...what I had to do to protect there", said Hermione shakily. Harry set his bag down and moved so Hermione could sit next to him, she came over and sat on the bed shaking. **

"**I erased their memories and sent them to Australia, they'll be safe there", said Hermione, she had tears in her eyes. **

"**I'm glad they're safe but...right now they don't even know they have a daughter", cried Hermione, she choked back a sob. Harry wrapped his arm around her and she cried into his chest. **

**This war was hard on them all, tearing families apart in more ways than death. **


	2. The Wedding

The following morning, things were rather hectic at the Burrow. "What in Merlin's name are you all still doing in bed?! We have a wedding today!", hollered Mrs. Weasley very agitated with her children's laziness.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny were the first up other than Bill and Fleur. Ron was still snoring in bed. "Ronald wake up!", yelled Hermione sharply, she threw a case on him. Ron woke up blinking.

"What the bloody hell is this?", he asked half asleep. "Your outfit for the wedding", replied Hermione briskly.

"Wedding? I'm not getting married am I?", asked Ron suddenly looking paranoid. "Honestly Ron! No! Your brother's getting married today, your brother Bill!", snapped Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right", said Ron he sat up trying to wake up looking confused still even though he knew what was going on. Harry hid a chuckle watching the two bicker.

"Oi, we'll get dressed in these tonight, the wedding doesn't start until 6 in the evening", said Ron not wanting to wear an uncomfortable tuxedo all day.

He threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt instead. Hermione was wearing jeans and a pretty pink shirt that seemed new, she had her hair up still.

Harry was wearing black pants and a gray shirt. Hermione blinked then and went over to Harry. "Hermione?", asked Harry. "You're gonna trip like that", said Hermione, her tone wasn't really scolding like she used with Ron, it was more of concern.

She knelt down and tied Harry's shoelace. "Thanks", said Harry blushing, he felt panic, if Ginny saw this she would surely take it the wrong way.

Hermione smiled and she went back upstairs. Harry sighed softly feeling relaxed for some reason but he then heard Ginny. "Zip me up will you?", she asked, she had a white dress on, the back needing to be zipped.

Harry walked over and began to zip it. "Harry, this is silly given everything that's going on, but at the wedding tonight, will you dance with me?", asked Ginny.

"Yes", replied Harry, Ginny turned once her dress was zipped and kissed Harry. Something about this kiss felt...less pleasing to Harry. Almost the same as Cho Chang.

Why was he feeling that now? He's led Ginny to believe they're together but as of late he just...wasn't falling in love for her.

"Morning", said George in a sly tone suddenly. Harry and Ginny broke the kiss, Ginny looked annoyed with her brother and left.

Harry was still for a moment. George gave him a "You're good" look and Harry just backed away and left the room feeling embarrased.

Outside, Mr. Weasley, Hagrid, Fred, George, Ron and others used their wands and lifted the Wedding tent, Hagrid using his Umbrella. The tent was not only big and tall but very long making it even bigger than the Burrow.

As they finished lifting it, they saw a figure walking toward them. "Bloody hell!", said Fred. "What's the Minister of Magic doing here?", asked George.

The Minister went inside asking Ron to follow him and he did. "Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger, please sit", said the Minister, Ron joining them, the three sitting on a couch.

The Minister held out a large piece of parchment with his wand with fancy writing on it. "The last Will and Testament of Albus Dumbledore. First, to Ronald Billius Weasley, I leave my Delumonater, for when things seem most dark, it will show you the light", said the Minister handing Ron the magical object.

Ron held it and clicked it, and it collected the lights from the room. "Wicked!", said Ron impressed, he then clicked it again and the light released going back to the lights in the room.

"To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle The Bard, in hope she finds it entertaining and instructive", said the minister handing Hermione the book.

"He knew I loved to read..", whispered Hermione her fingers tracing the cover of the book. "To Harry James Potter. I leave the Golden Snitch he caught in his first Qudditch match as a reminder of the rewards he received", said the Minister.

He had the shining golden ball in a fancy satin purple cloth, he handed it to Harry. "Is that it then?", asked Harry.

"Not quite, Dumbledore left you a second bequest. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor", said the Minister. Hermione was listening intensely.

"Unfortunately the sword of Godric Gryffindor wasn't Dumbledore's give away, it belongs to...", started the Minister.

"To Harry, the sword belongs to Harry", interrupted Hermione. "When he was in the Chamber of Secrets the sword presented itself to him", said Hermione.

"The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor Miss Granger, but it doesn't make it that Wizard's property. Besides, the whereabouts of the sword are currently unknown", said the Minister.

Hermione's eyes seemed dark at his reply. "Excuse me?", asked Harry. "The sword is missing", said the minister.

It didn't take long for the Minister to leave and the Wedding guests to arrive, soon it was dark out, but plenty of light and Irish music came from the Wedding Tent.

Harry wore his gray tuxedo and he walked into the tent, he smiled seeing Bill and Fleur dance and Mrs Weasley looking happy. He glanced and saw Ron wearing a black tuxedo and he was over by the buffet table.

Harry then blinked and he saw Hermione. She looked completely stunning. She wore a very beautiful red dress and her hair was down looking its normal wavy style. Although Hermione was naturally beautiful, she didn't need makeup or fancy hair styles.

Harry walked over to Hermione. Hermione blushed. "Dance with me?", asked Harry unsure why he asked, he held his hand out.

Hermione smiled, she took his hand and they began dancing. "Harry, what about Ginny?", asked Hermione softly as they danced slowly.

"Recently..I just...I don't know...it's starting to feel the same as my relationship with Cho", Harry never admitted this to anyone until now.

"When did that start?", asked Hermione. "Since Summer I think", replied Harry. Hermione smelled of lavender yet had a sweet smell to her as well. Harry loved her perfume, he always has.

"What about Ron?", asked Harry. "What about him?", said Hermione. "I thought you two", said Harry. "No, we're not. I just...don't fancy him. But between you and me I swear he fancies Luna", said Hermione with a slight chuckle.

"Really?", asked Harry shocked. "Yeah, from what I see anyway", replied Hermione. As they danced, Harry saw over Hermione's shoulder, he saw Ginny watching them.

She was giving Harry was most deadliest glare he could actually feel it hit him. "You're getting a dagger aren't you?", asked Hermione knowing.

Harry wondered if she could feel the glare. Harry nodded. "Harry go talk to her", said Hermione as they let go of each other. Harry nodded, he dreaded this.

"Ginny!", began Harry walking over to her but suddenly there was a loud crash and a Patronus blocked his way and everyone looked at it.

"Minister of Magic has fallen, Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming", said the voice in the Patronus.

Suddenly the tent began to shake, wizards began to disapprant before the Death Eaters arrived. "Hermione!", yelled Harry fearfully he pushed through the crowd and grabbed her protectively. Ron ran over and the three of them disappranted from that place.


	3. Holding Hands

"Where are we?!" asked Ron, the trio had just arrived in a busy muggle city. "A place I used to come to with mom and dad", replied Hermione, the three went into a back alley and changed into more casual clothes.

They soon went to a coffee shop. "Where do we go from here?" asked Ron. "The Leaky Cauldron?", asked Harry.

"It's too dangerous, none of the old places are safe. Everyone at the wedding would have gone underground into hiding", said Hermione.

"Maybe we should go back there to see if they're ok", said Harry. "They're after you mate, we'd put everyone in more danger going back", said Ron.

A muggle walked over with headphones in her ears. "Coffee?", she asked. "Yes just a plain one", replied Hermione. "Same for us", said Harry.

The muggle walked back to the counter and behind the doors. "Harry why do you look so anxious to go back?", asked Ron. "Ginny saw me and Hermione dancing that's why. I sorta broke up with her in a...weird way", replied Harry.

"Blimey Harry, you went and ditched my sister?", asked Ron shocked. "Look it's nothing personal I just...", sighed Harry. "That doesn't matter right now ok? We have to figure out where to go to next", said Hermione.

Harry blinked seeing two worker men walk up to the counter, in the background he heard Ron and Hermione bickering a little over the pair of jeans Hermione chose to bring for Ron.

Harry then felt his heart jump when he saw one of the men pull out a wand. "GET DOWN!" yelled Harry, he grabbed Hermione and pulled her down behind the table while Ron ducked down, two spells flew across the tables.

"Stupify!" yelled Harry stunning one of the death eaters. "Expeliarmus!" yelled the other death eater pointing his wand at Hermione. Hermione dodged swiftly. "Pertreficus Totalus!" yelled Hermione, she paralyzed the death eater.

The muggle walked back out and looked confused and horrified of the mess. "Leave!" demanded Hermione very sharply. The muggle rushed out.

Ron got the lights out with his Delumanator while Hermione closed the blinds in the windows. "This one's Rowl, he was on the Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore", said Harry.

"This one is Dolohov", said Hermione in a shaky voice. Harry glanced over and he remembered Dolohov. In their fifth year in the Department of Mysteries, Dolohov wounded Hermione severely. Her life was at risk that night.

Harry felt a sudden rage inside him he walked over to the paralyzed Dolohov. He pointed his wand at Dolohov. "Harry, no!" cried Hermione as if she could read his mind.

He had no regret killing this man. "Harry if we kill either of them they'll know we were here", cried Hermione grabbing Harry's shoulders and looking into his eyes.

Harry looked in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He nodded calming down and with his finger brushed some blood from a small cut on her face off.

"We'll erase their memories", said Ron. Hermione nodded she pointed her wand at Dolohov. "Obliviate", she said.

They soon left the cafe and went to the only place they knew was safe: Number 12 Grimmuld Place.

They walked inside, the hallway narrow as ever with its black walls and dusty air, the long rug on the floor. "Bloody hell this place always gave me the creeps", said Ron.

"Let's go upstairs", said Harry. Hermione followed them, they walked up the long strangely shaped staircase.

The walls had glass jars of skulls and other creepy objects in them. They found an upstairs living room, with two sofas and a fireplace. It was as dusty and gray as the rest of the house.

"I'll sleep on the floor", said Hermione. "No! Hermione, no you go on one of the couches", said Harry suddenly.

"I'll sleep on the floor", said Harry. Ron shrugged and he got on the other couch quite lazily. It wasn't long until Ron was asleep snoring on the couch.

Harry got a sleeping bag out of Hermione's beaded bag and lay down on the floor while Hermione got on the couch. "Harry...", whispered Hermione after a while of silence.

"Yeah?", asked Harry. Hermione hesitated and she looked a bit nervous, she slowly then moved her hand down off the couch and she held Harry's.

Harry felt a sudden jolt of electricity like chemistry, he couldn't fight the redness that came to his cheeks. "I'm sorry I just...", said Hermione.

"It's fine...I know its...its different this time. We're used to being asleep in the Gryffindor common room by now", said Harry he gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Harry, how long do you think it will take? To find and destroy all the horcruxes?", asked Hermione softly. "I don't know but it won't be overnight, it could takes months", replied Harry.

"Harry...I'll keep helping you even if it takes years", said Hermione loyally. "Thanks...Mione", replied Harry.

Hermione blinked looking a bit stunned by her sudden new nickname. "Mione?", asked Hermione blushing. "Oh...uh sorry...I just...always thought that would be a good nickname for you so...", said Harry embarrassed.

"No it's fine, I like it. It's cute", admitted Hermione. Harry smiled slightly, he kept hold of Hermione's hand.

Hermione was the first to fall asleep. It was the first time Harry ever saw her sleep. Her slow soft breathing was very soothing to Harry, Harry couldn't help but enjoy watching her sleep.

Soon he felt himself fall asleep, his hand slipped out of Hermione's but their hands stayed close to each other.


	4. Broken Friendship

Author's Note: I'm skipping passed the whole Ministrey scene so the story doesn't drag out too much and it gets to the point faster. Chapter Five is when things will start getting different and turning in its own plot. I also apoligize for the first chapter being in bold. As it says on my profile, I haven't submitted to in years. I got used to using it in bold for Deviantart. Only the first chapter is like that.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the forest facing the real horcruxe, the golden locket lay on the grounds in the pile of Fall leaves.

"Reducto!", yelled Harry pointing his wand at the locket. The spell hit the locket and even bounced it in the air a little from the force, it landed a foot away in the leaves but it still made that strange clicking like sound and didn't seem destroyed.

"Incendio", tried Hermione, she pointed her Dragon heartstring wand at the locket. The locket set on fire but the fire subsided but the locket remained unburned and still made that sound.

Harry began to feel intense frustration. "Diffindo!" he yelled. The locket bounced again and landed in the leaves but remained unharmed.

"Ruducto! Incendio! Diffindo!" yelled Harry, he began non-verbal magic, moving his wand but no matter what destroying spell he used the locket continued to look untouched.

Ron was quiet with a strange look on his face, his arm in a cast. Harry sighed and he picked up the locket and put it around his neck.

"What are you doing?", demanded Hermione. "We have to keep it safe until we can find a way to destroy it", replied Harry tucking the locket under his dark blue shirt.

"It seems strange mate, Dumbledore sends you off to find all these horcruxes but doesn't tell you how to destroy them...doesn't that bother you?", asked Ron.

Harry didn't answer, he could tell by the look on Hermione's face she looked bothered about that as well. Harry sighed. Ron soon went back inside the tent and turned on the radio.

"_As we all know, the Minister has been taken over. Before we give out the list of missing wizards and witches, we once again strongly advise everyone to stay in their homes or anywhere safest from it all. Please avoid Diagon Alley, for many thieves and Death Eaters thrive there now. It gives me a sinking feeling to tell you all to stay away from one place that was much safe and nice to you", _stated the voice on the radio.

The radio static was rather constant. Harry was sitting outside the tent and he jumped a bit at the static, hating the noise.

He held the locket looking at it. "_You Know the spell Harry", _said Voldemort's voice suddenly. Harry suddenly jerked seeing a vision.

He saw the Wandmaker being cornered by Voldemort, Harry could feel such anger within Voldemort...yet at the same time desperation. He wants something this wandmaker used to have. Harry felt the vision fade and he was back to reality.

He saw Hermione sitting by him looking at him worried. "I thought it had stopped...", she said worried. "Harry you can't keep letting him in", said Hermione.

"He was at the Wandmaker's place. He wants something the Wandmaker used to have. I don't know what it is...but he wants is desperately, as if his own life depends on it", explained Harry.

Hermione was listening intently but looked worried. The static sound from the radio came again and Harry jumped about to go in and tell Ron to turn it off.

"Harry, don't. It comforts him", said Hermione. "It sets my teeth on edge! What's he expect to hear, good news?", asked Harry suddenly very agitated.

"I think he just hopes not to hear bad news", replied Hermione softly. One could say Hermione and Ron were like brother and sister.

Harry got up. "How long until we can travel again?", demanded Harry. Hermione looked up at him. "I'm...I'm doing everything I can", said Hermione.

"You're not doing enough!", yelled Harry. Hermione looked slightly hurt but as Harry began to walk off she stood up.

"Take it off!", ordered Hermione sharply. Harry looked at her confused. "I said take it off now", said Hermione. Harry looked at her but took the locket off of his neck.

All the annoyance and tension he was feeling suddenly vanished. "Feel better?", asked Hermione holding the locket. "Loads", admitted Harry.

"We'll take it in turns", said Hermione. "Hermione wait", said Harry taking her hand. "I'm sorry...", said Harry feeling terrible. Hermione smiled slightly and she played with his hair slightly in the bangs area.

Harry blushed as Hermione went back in the tent. Whenever he was around Hermione...it was a different feeling from Ginny. With Hermione, he felt calm, relaxed yet at the same time he felt such a strong urge to protect her.

With Ginny, he felt a need to protect her but...it was starting to feel more like in a sibling way. In some complex way he was glad they didn't go back to Hogwarts. He wasn't prepared yet to face Ginny and break up with her.

Right now, he was feeling something for Hermione. By nightfall, it was pitch dark out. Hermione was sitting outside the tent keeping a lookout.

Inside, Harry was half asleep sitting at a desk, Ron asleep in bed. The radio was still on. "_In other news, and will be an utmost shock to some, Severus Snape has been made Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", _the voice on the radio stated.

Harry's head shot up from the desk, he walked over and held the radio. Did he hear that right? Harry quickly grabbed his Marundruars Map and sure enough saw Snape walking in the Headmaster's office.

Harry felt so bitter he actually felt sick to his stomach...the murderer of Dumbledore running Hogwarts.

Outside Hermione heard a twig snap, she got up and walked down the hill to see what it was. Harry blinked and went outside, he saw Hermione walking down the hill.

Harry followed from a distance keeping a close protective eye on her. He then saw Hermione stop at the wall of their barrier.

A group of snatchers walked passed her not seeing her, they were carrying what looked like an injured or dead girl.

Suddenly the head snatcher stopped and he walked up to where Hermione was. "What's that...smell?", he asked, he could smell her perfume.

Harry pulled his wand out pointing it over there just in case he could get through the barrier. "Oi, what are you doing? This is heavy!", yelled the other snatcher annoyed, the head snatcher walked away and they left.

Harry went over to Hermione, she was shaky and was clearly terrified. "Good thing to know your enchantments work", said Harry softly.

"He could smell it, my perfume", whimpered Hermione. Harry rubbed her back and they walked back to the tent.

"We'll have to go on foot, Ron's arm is still injured", said Hermione. "Ok...and Mione, as much as I love your perfume don't wear it anymore", said Harry, not wanting to put her life at risk.

Hermione nodded. Soon the trio were walking to different locations, trying to find some sort of answer. They first walked through an abandoned trailer park.

"_The list of missing wizards and witches are to be announced. Luckily the list is short today. Lacy Andrews, Dean Thomus, Jerry Husky, Hannah Abbot, twin sisters Penny and Kathy White, Charlie Smith, Gregory Dennis, Terry Boot...", _

As they traveled Ron listened to his radio day and night. They were walking a long grassy hill, Hermione panted falling behind slightly. "Hermione?", asked Harry worried.

He went over to her and gave her water. Hermione drank it, clearly very thirsty. "We've been walking all day, let's find a place to rest", said Harry worried.

"I think there's a barn over there", said Ron. They walked inside of it needing the shade, it was a very hot day for a Fall day.

There were two horses in the barn locked in their stables, a gray one and a brown one. Hermione collapsed on the hay panting.

Harry gave her more water and stayed by her while Ron sat further away wearing the locket.

"_Erine Hollow, Max Gee, Stan Marble, Elizabeth Roberts, Kara Johnsan, Megan Claire, Rose Donald, Jacob Neil...", _the radio continued through half the day.

It wasn't long until the three were camping out again in the middle of a forest. Ron was laying in bed, for once the radio was off.

Hermione was cutting Harry's hair. Hermione suddenly stopped. "Oh my god...", she cried. "What?", asked Harry. Hermione rushed over to a table. "The sword of Gryffindor, it's Goblin made", said Hermione.

"Brilliant", said Harry confused. "No you don't understand. Harry, you destroyed a horcrux in our second year!", cried Hermione.

"With a baslisk fang...", replied Harry. "Harry, you stabbed the Baslisk with the sword of Gryffindor, it's blade is impregnated with the venom", said Hermione.

Harry then understood, he sat down. "You are...brilliant Hermione! Truly", said Harry holding her hand.

"There's only one problem of course", started Harry but then all the lights suddenly turned off. They turned back on again and Ron appeared.

"Yea, I'm still here. You two carry on", said Ron darkly. Harry sighed closing the book. "What's wrong?", he demanded. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong, not according to you anyway", said Ron.

"Well if you got something to say don't be shy, spit it out", said Harry. "All right I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to be grateful because now there's another damn thing we got to find", snapped Ron.

"Well I'm sorry I don't quite understand, what part of this have you not expected? Did you think we'd be staying in a five star hotel finding a horcrux every other day?", demanded Harry.

Hermione watched the two anxiously. "I just thought, after all this time, we acutally would have achieved something", said Ron.

"In case you haven't noticed we have found a horcrux!", yelled Harry gesturing to Ron's neck. "Yeah, but we're about as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them", snapped Ron.

"Ron, take off the horcrux! You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day!", cried Hermione.

Ron shoved Hermione off, making Harry even more angry. "Don't touch her!", yelled Harry. "You want to know why I listen to that radio? So I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred or George or mom", said Ron.

"You think I don't know how this feels?!", demanded Harry. "No you DON"T know how it feels! Your parents are dead! You have no family", yelled Ron.

Harry suddenly tackled Ron as they began to fight, before it could get to violent, Harry stopped for Hermione's sake. "Go then!", yelled Harry. Ron growled, he threw the locket off and left. "Ron!", cried Hermione, she began to chase him.

Harry sighed. This was going to be so hard on Hermione. If Harry knew anything about her, she couldn't handle change well.

It was always the three of them. But now it would just be himself and Hermione.


	5. Harmony

Author's Note: The song on the radio in this is the same song that I heard on the very first H/HR music video on youtube I watched years ago

Harry and Hermione disappranted to a different location the day after Ron left. They found themselves on top of a cliff, a very rocky area. Harry did the protective enchantments while Hermione sat.

She felt numb, it was always the three of them. Harry watched her as he did the enchantments. He sighed worried, it would be dark soon so he continued the enchantments.

By sunset, Hermione went inside the tent. Harry stood outside keeping watch but at the same time...he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione.

He closed his eyes as memories flooded his brain. _'Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger". "You're a great wizard Harry, you really are". _

"_When are you gonna get it through your head?! We're in this together!". "No, but I don't like flying!". _

"_I'm scared for you, you got by the dragon almost unnerved, I'm not sure its gonna be enough this time". _

Harry couldn't get Hermione's voice out of his head. His thoughts were then distracted by the sound of the radio again from the tent, he blinked.

He walked inside the tent to see Hermione sitting by the radio, she looked so sad. The song was "All I wanted" by Michelle Branch.

Harry sat and watched Hermione for a moment. Her bushy brown hair was up in a ponytail, her chocolate brown eyes looked so sad and empty, it broke Harry's heart to see her like this.

Harry got up and walked over to Hermione. Hermione looked up at him. Harry slowly held his hand on to her. Hermione looked at him but she took his hand as he pulled her up on her feet gently.

Harry's hands went to the back of her neck removing the locket. He took it off her and set it down. He then led Hermione holding her hands.

Harry then began to dance with her slowly. Hermione at first looked like she wasn't in the mood but she followed his lead and danced.

Harry smiled and they got more into it, Harry twirled Hermione and she smiled for the first time in a while.

"There's that beautiful smile", said Harry softly as they danced. Hermione blushed as they continued, the song was very romantic.

Hermione giggled as Harry twirled her again and he smiled. Harry's feelings for Hermione grew stronger and stronger by the second, by each dance step they took.

Harry continued with her, something felt...so strong between them. Hermione was feeling it as well. Harry and her then began to dance slower and closer. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as they danced slowly and very closely.

The song slowly faded in the background, Harry looked into Hermione's eyes as they slightly broke apart. Hermione gazed into his.

Hermione slowly moved closer to Harry, her soft lips touched his suddenly. Harry closed his eyes and their kiss grew deeper.

Hermione made the kiss more forceful suddenly, she panted a bit. Harry felt the kiss turn into a full mouth kiss...it tasted like pumpkin pie. Such a sweet taste.

Hermione began to pant more, in a way Harry never heard before. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and Harry suddenly held Hermione to him and he gently lay her on the bed still kissing her, he was now on top of her.

Hermione panted and let out a soft moan. The sound made Harry's stomach twist in a knot, but yet in a good way. She sounded like an angel.

Harry kissed her deeper and slowly, Hermione's hand took Harry's and guided it to her chest. Harry slightly squeezed her chest and she cried out moaning louder now.

Harry panted and soon they both got undressed. Harry kissed her even deeper, he didn't want to hurt her. He was very slow with entering her.

Hermione winced slightly and she looked in pain for a moment. "Mione..", started Harry worriedly. "It's ok...keep going", said Hermione softly.

She had her hairtie out and her hair was down under her back. Harry nodded and kissed her neck and soon the pain faded for Hermione and it turned into pleasure, she cried out moaning and clutched the sheets.

The two continued for the rest of the night, Hermione's moans filled the silence. She wasn't loud but wasn't quiet either, she was just perfect.

The way she moaned it was like a gentle melody. This night...it acutally made Harry forget everything at least for the night.

Voldemort, the horcruxes, breaking up with Ginny, Ron leaving, everything left his mind that night. All he could focus on was Hermione.

Sunrise came, Harry was laying on his back in bed, Hermione was sleeping on his chest. They had a blanket over them, Harry's arm around her shoulder protectively.

Harry stroked her soft brown hair and kissed the top of her head. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling. "Hey...", she said. "Hermione...I...I've always loved you", said Harry.

Hermione pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhhh, I know. Last night was more than enough to tell me how you feel", said Hermione smiling.

Harry smiled. Hermione was sitting on the rocks outside, she couldn't stop thinking of last night. She pressed a finger to her lips remembering how it felt to kiss Harry.

Hermione smiled softly.

They stayed in this area for about 3 months. Harry was laying in bed one day, it was winter. Hermione was outside studying. Harry held the Golden snitch.

He remembered when he was 11 and first caught it. Harry slowly pressed his lips to he golden snitch remembering when he first caught it in his first Qudditch match, he almost swallowed it.

Harry then saw black words appear on the golden snitch. "I Open at The Close". "Hermione...!", said Harry anxiously, he got up and went outside.

"Hermione, snitch's do have flesh memories. But I didn't catch it with my hand, I almost swallowed it", said Harry, he showed Hermione.

"I open at the close", read Hermione. "Yeah what do you think that means?", asked Harry. "I don't know...I found something as well", said Hermione.

Harry sat by her. Hermione pulled out the book Dumbledore gave her and opened it. "At first I thought it was a Rune but it isn't. Someone drew it into the book", said Hermione.

It was a symbol. "Luna's dad was wearing that at the wedding", said Harry. "Why would someone draw it in a children's book?", asked Hermione.

"Look Mione, I've been thinking. I want to go to Godric's Hollow. It's where I was born, it's where my parents died...", said Harry.

"That's where he'll expect you to go Harry because it means something to you", said Hermione. "It means something to him too! You-know-Who almost died there!", said Harry.

"It's dangerous Harry...but even I've been thinking we'll eventually have to go there", said Hermione. "There might be something else there", said Hermione.

"What?", asked Harry. "The sword. If Dumbledore wanted you to find it, what better place to hide it than the birth place of Godric Gryffindor", said Hermione.

Hermione then turned and played with Harry's hair. "Don't ever let me give you a haircut again", she said. Harry blushed smiling.

The two soon disappranted to Godric's Hollow. The ground was snowy, it was gently snowing outside. It was also nightfall.

"Harry...I think it's Christmas eve", said Hermione softly. Harry heard a choir in the Church. Harry then saw a Cemetery.

"Do you think they are in there Hermione? My mom and dad?", asked Harry. Hermione looked at Harry with great sympathy. "Yeah, I think they are", she said softly. The two walked in the cemetery. Hermione looked around with Harry.

Hermione brushed some snow off a certain grave and saw that strange symbol again. Hermione blinked. "Hey...Harry", she started but then saw him.

He was standing some feet away starring at a grave. Hermione walked over slowly. The grave said "James Potter and Lily Potter".

Hermione knelt down and waved her wand leaving a Christmas wreath. Hermione stood back up. Harry sniffed and said "Merry Christmas Hermione".

Hermione looked at him. "Merry Christmas Harry", she said in a caring tone, she rested her head on his shoulder. As they stood starring at the grave, Hermione slowly looked over by the church and saw someone.

"Harry, there's someone watching us. By the church", whispered Hermione. Harry looked and saw the figure. It looked like an old lady.

"I think I know who that is", said Harry. "Harry I don't like this", said Hermione getting a bad feeling as they followed the woman.

"Mione, she knew Dumbledore, she might have the sword", said Harry softly. Suddenly they saw a huge house, the roof completely destroyed. Harry stopped and starred at it.

"This is where they died Hermione...this is where he murdered them", said Harry. Suddenly the old lady was much closer to them.

"You're Bathlida, aren't you?", asked Harry. The old lady said nothing but led them to her house. Hermione kept getting a very bad feeling.

The house was dark and dusty. Bathlida went upstairs, Harry following. "Harry...!", whispered Hermione, something not feeling right.

Harry made it to the top of the stairs. The old lady suddenly spoke to him in snake language. Harry knew it and spoke back.

Downstairs Hermione had her wand lit, she saw a book by Rita Skeeter about Dumbledore. Harry looked to the area where Bathlida gestured him to.

Downstairs Hermione opened a certain door, she saw coffin flies and as she pointed her wand up to the ceiling she saw blood. "Harry!", she cried warningly hoping he heard her.

He suddenly heard a weird noise and turned around to see Bathlida suddenly looking like she was transforming, her body turned to ashes and in the pile of clothes, Voldemort's Snake appeared hissing.

Harry pulled out his wand. Downstairs, Hermione heard the commotion upstairs she went to run but she tripped and fell.

For a moment Hermione whimpered in pain, for some reason her stomach hurt when she fell. She shook it off and got back up.

The snake sprung at Harry and wrapped itself around Harry. Harry grabbed a brick and hit the snake's head.

"Stupify!", yelled Hermione suddenly, she hit the snake, it fell downstairs through a weak floorboard. It was quiet for a moment when suddenly the snake hissed and sprung at them.

Hermione shot a curse at it and they disappranted out of that place.

Harry opened his eyes inside a tent. He got up and walked out seeing they were in a snowy forest, a river nearby.

"You really outdid yourself this time Hermione", he said sitting by her. She was curled up in a blanket leaning against a tree.

"Forest of Dean, I used to come here with mom and dad", replied Hermione softly. "Mione, where's my wand?", asked Harry softly.

Hermione hesitated suddenly looking upset. "Hermione, where is it?", asked Harry getting scared now. Hermione got up looking in pain a little bit for some reason, under a blanket was Harry's wand...in pieces.

"When I cast that curse it rebounded...I'm sorry...I tried to mend it but wands are different", cried Hermione. "It's done", said Harry quickly.

He didn't want to get angry at her but couldn't hide the shock his own wand was broken. Hermione suddenly got up, she ran towards the river.

"Oh Mione", sighed Harry figuring she was upset. He knew she felt guilty about his wand. "Hermione, I'm not angry at you, it wasn't your fault", said Harry catching up with her.

Harry blinked, he was a few feet away but Hermione wasn't crying, she was sick. She was throwing up in the river.

"Hermione", said Harry worried now. He rushed over. "Hermione, what's wrong?", asked Harry worriedly, he rubbed her back.

"It's nothing...I just haven't felt well", replied Hermione shakily. "Maybe because we barely have food", said Harry.

Hermione stood up, she looked pale. As they began to walk back to the tent, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mione?", asked Harry. Hermione didn't reply, she rushed over to the tent and grabbed a medium mirror from her beaded bag.

"Hermione what is it?", asked Harry. Hermione looked at her stomach in the mirror. "Harry...", she started very shakily.

Hermione took her sweater off, just having her shirt on...and Harry noticed something different instantly. Hermione's stomach was slightly swollen, only slightly.

"Oh my god...", cried Hermione while Harry remained speechless. There was no way...no there was. Harry felt his heart sink.

"Harry...I'm...pregnant", cried Hermione shakily. "Oh god Harry! I'm so sorry!", cried Hermione. Harry hugged her then.

"Hermione why in god's name are you apoligizing?!", asked Harry. "I...I should have known better that night...this isn't the time for...with you-know-Who...", cried Hermione.

"Hermione. First of all I was in on it...second, look at me", said Harry. Hermione looked up at him tearfully. "Hermione...I...I want this. Knowing we're going to have a baby makes me even more determined to defeat him. I promise you", said Harry softly.

Hermione sniffed crying and Harry hugged her.


	6. Deathly Hallows

A month had passed, they were still in the forest of Dean. Hermione was fast asleep in the tent, her hand resting on her swollen stomach.

"Hermione!" came Harry's voice from outside, it was morning. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, she sat up. She took her hair out of the ponytail, it was straight right now.

She was wearing a sweater but being 4 months pregnant she was showing clearly to anyone now. "Is everything all right Harry?", asked Hermione walking out of the tent.

"It's fine, in fact it's more than fine", said Harry looking rather happy. Hermione looked and saw Ron. He was holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor and the horcrux, it was destroyed.

"Hey", started Ron but his happy goofy grin changed to shock as his eyes noticed Hermione's stomach. "What are you gawking at?!", snapped Hermione sharply. She suddenly, despite the fact she was with child, stormed over and began hitting Ron with his bag.

"You...complete...ass Ronald Weasley! You show up here after four...bloody...MONTHS! And you gawk at me and say 'Hey'!?", yelled Hermione angrily.

"And how is it you just happen to have the sword of gryffindor?", demanded Hermione. "It's a long story", said Harry.

"Where's my wand?", demanded Hermione suddenly. "I don't know!", said Harry quickly hiding it in his pocket. "Harry James Potter you give me my wand!", yelled Hermione backing him into the tree.

"I don't have it!", said Harry. "How come he's got your wand?", asked Ron. "Never mind why he's got my wand...!", Hermione snapped turning back to Ron, she noticed the locket.

"You destroyed it", she said. "Don't think this changes anything", she snapped sharply and began to storm off.

"Oh of course not, I just destroyed a bloody horcruxe. Look I wanted to come back as soon as I left. But I didn't know how to find you", said Ron.

"Yeah how did you find us?", asked Harry. "With this", replied Ron showing them his delumonater. "It doesn't just turn off lights. It was Christmas morning, and suddenly a tiny ball of light appeared. And an image appeared in the ball of light, like a crystal ball", said Ron.

"And what did you see may I ask?", asked Hermione very sharply, her hand on her stomach. "It was like a memory. Of us, during our fourth year. All three of us, the golden trio", said Ron.

"So I clicked it and I disappranted and came to this hillside and I was hoping one of you would show yourselves, and you did", said Ron.

By night, Hermione was asleep in the tent on the bed. Harry had finished telling Ron everything that went on while he was gone.

"Bloody hell mate, you moved fast with her", said Ron. Harry blushed. "Harry, when...is you know...", said Ron concerned. "She's four months now, five more months", replied Harry.

"Blimey, I never thought I'd see Hermione pregnant", said Ron as if he never heard of such a thing before. Harry had to chuckle.

"Ron I'm more worried than shocked", admitted Harry. "I know mate...blimey you need a wand don't you?", said Ron he gave Harry one he stole from a snatcher.

The wind suddenly howled loud outside the tent. Ron looked outside the tent seeing a huge blizzard. "Bloody hell, its ruddy cold out there", said Ron.

Harry closed the tent when he and Ron heard a rough coughing coming from Hermione's bed. "Mione?", asked Harry worriedly going over to her.

She appeared to be asleep still but was coughing. Ron felt Hermione's forehead. "Harry, she's burning up", said Ron worriedly.

"Ok...Ron, here's what I want you to do. There is acutally a town close by, take the Invisibility cloak and I need you to get food, drinks and fever medicine", said Harry.

"Oh hell Harry, I don't know the muggle world well!", said Ron. "I can't leave her, look its easy. The medicine will be a white bottle of pills, it will say something like "For Cough and Fever" on it", explained Harry.

Ron nodded he got the cloak on and left. Harry stroked Hermione's hair worried. "Hang in there Hermione", soothed Harry.

Ron returned about an hour later. He walked in with 3 boxes of takeout cheese pizza he stole from a pizza place in town, a bottle of soda and some paper cups, he also got a bottle of medicine.

"Brilliant Ron", said Harry taking the pizza boxes. "Blimey mate the muggle world is weird, fellytones everywhere", said Ron.

"Telephone", corrected Hermione waking, she coughed. "Easy honey", soothed Harry rubbing her back.

Harry filled a cup with soda and had her take 2 fever pills. After she took the medicine the three ate, starving. They haven't had much food in a while.

And since Hermione was eating for two, she needed food. Hermione ate about 8 slices, a whole one of the pizzas, not just because she was pregnant but because again barely any food.

She had two glasses of soda. Ron of course ate a lot too.

For the next two months they got food this way, Ron or Harry sneaking into takeout places where food was already made and bringing it back.

Although Hermione didn't approve of stealing, right now they needed the food.

Hermione was beginning to act more and more motherly, she was six months pregnant and resting in bed rubbing her swollen stomach. Ron was snoring in the other bed.

"Mione, you ok?", asked Harry worriedly. He couldn't help but feel nervous, he lost track of the months and his girlfriend was getting big fast, of course all in her stomach.

"I'm ok Harry...also I found something...Oh!", cried Hermione suddenly, she had begun to sit up when she winced her hand flew to her belly.

"Hermione!? Are you ok?", asked Harry fearfully. "Yes...the baby is just kicking hard", replied Hermione weakly, she breathed a bit heavy.

Harry felt her stomach gently and helped Hermione up. Ron snored a bit loud suddenly and woke up. "What happened? Is it the baby?", asked Ron worriedly, yet still half asleep.

"No, not right now Ron", replied Harry. "Oh, oh...ok. I'm hungry", said Ron yawning. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry look...you said Luna's dad was wearing that symbol at the wedding?", asked Hermione softly.

Harry nodded while Ron ate a french fry, from a pack they stole from a diner in town. "Look we got no clue as to where the next horcrux is, but this symbol means something. I think we should go see Mr. Lovegood", said Hermione.

Harry and Ron agreed. The next day the three left the Forest of Dean and traveled to Luna's house, they walked over a hill, Hermione panting heavily. Harry helped her up. They all saw the tall house.

"Luna", said Ron. "Luna", said Harry and Hermione together. They saw some strange plants and a sign saying to keep off them.

Harry knocked on the front door, Luna's dad opened it looking rather suspicious. "What is it? What do you want?", he demanded. "Uh Mr. Lovegood its me, Harry Potter. We met at the wedding", said Harry.

"Could we come in?", asked Harry. Mr. Lovegood looked more relaxed now and he allowed them inside and upstairs.

"Where's Luna?", asked Hermione softly. "Luna? She'll be around soon", said Mr. Lovegood. They all drank the tea.

Harry had to hide his face of disgust, who makes tea without water. Ron looked like he might puke from the taste but kept it together.

Harry could tell by how Hermione looked both she and the baby couldn't stand it, she would without a doubt be sick the next morning from it.

"So what can I help you with Mr. Potter?", asked Mr. Lovegood. "Well it was about something you had around your neck at Bill and Fleur's wedding", said Harry.

"You mean this?", asked Mr. Lovegood showing the symbol. "Why its the sign of the Deathly Hallows", he said. "The what?", asked the three.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with The Tale of the Three Brothers", said Mr. Lovegood. "I have it here", said Hermione pulling out her book.

"There were once three brothers traveling a lonely road, at Twilight", began Hermione. "Midnight, mom always said midnight", interrupted Ron.

Hermione glared at him. "Twilight's fine, better actually", said Ron. Hermione sighed and continued to read:

"_There were once three brothers traveling a lonely road at twilight. The brothers found their path blocked by a raging river, but they were skilled in the magical arts and simply waved their wands and formed a bridge. _

_Before they could cross however, a hooded figure blocked their way. It was Death. He felt cheated since wizards would normally drown in the river. _

_But Death was cunning, he pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and offer them each a prize. _

_The oldest brother asked for a wand more powerful than any other. So Death took some wood from an Elder Tree and gave him a wand more powerful than any other. _

_The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further and asked for something to call loved ones back from the dead. Death gave him a stone from the ground. _

_The third and youngest brother, a humble man asked for something that would allow him to go fourth from that place without being followed my Death. Death handed over his own cloak of Invisibility. _

_The brothers soon parted ways, the oldest brother wanted to test the power of the wand, he killed a man. Drug off the power he had, he bragged of his invincibility. Later that night though, another wizard stole the wand and slit his throat for good measure. _

_And so Death took the first brother for his own. _

_The second brother traveled back home, he turned the stone in hand and to his delight, the girl who hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared before him. But soon she became cold and sad, for she did not belong in the mortal world. _

_Driven mad, he hung himself. And so Death took the second brother for his own. _

_As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but couldn't find him. Only until he had reached a great age, he the brother shed the cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. _

_He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly". _

Hermione finished. "So there you have it", said Mr. Lovegood. "I'm sorry sir, I don't quite understand", said Harry.

Mr. Lovegood turned from the window, he got a piece of paper and a quil. He drew a line on the paper. "The Elder Wand, the most powerful wand of all", he said.

"The Resurrection Stone", he said as he drew a circle around the bottom of the line. He then drew a triangle around the line and circle. "The Cloak of Invisibility", said Mr. Lovegood.

"Together they make the Deathly Hallows, together they make one the master of death", he said. "Oh, your tea is getting cold, I'll be right back", he said sounding slightly nervous, he went downstairs.

"Let's get out of here, I'm not drinking anymore of that stuff hot or cold", said Ron. "We couldn't agree more", said Hermione, her hand on her stomach.

They went downstairs. "Well Mr. Lovegood we'll be going...", started Harry when suddenly Mr. Lovegood freaked and went over to the front door blocking it.

"Sir?", asked Harry confused. "You're my only hope. They were angry you see, on what I was writing", he started.

"They took her. They took my Luna. But..it's really you they want", said Mr. Lovegood. "Voldemort", he then said, the name had a curse on it.

Whoever said it, death eaters would come. Death Eaters flew in the house breaking windows. "Hermione!", yelled Harry fearfully, he held onto her, Ron ran over and the three disappranted.

They arrived in a forest. "That bloody git! Is there no one we can trust?!", ranted Ron. "He was just desperate", said Harry.

"I'll do the enchantments", said Ron while Hermione panted a bit. Hermione turned around but she stopped frozen, snatchers had surrounded them.


	7. Malfoy Manor

**Author's Note: So far I would like to thank all my kind reviewers and favoriters and followers. I'm very glad you're enjoying the story. To put some of your minds at ease, there won't be any baby death. That would be too extreme, I agree. But there will be a lot of drama. I plan for this to be 12 chapters total. Anyway enjoy reading the new chapter!**

Harry looked around him, seeing a bunch of snatchers. "Well hello beautiful", said the head snatcher to Hermione. Hermione backed up a bit, the three suddenly ran off.

"Well don't hang about, snatch them!", yelled the snatcher. The snatchers chased the three through the forest.

Hermione panted, she couldn't keep running like this much longer, not in her condition. She knew they'd get caught, she had to think of something.

Ron suddenly yelled behind them, he had got caught his ankles in chains. Hermione panted rapidly, she became reckless and ran ahead of Harry.

She stopped and hyperventilated, she then turned around and pointed her wand at Harry's face. A stunning charm hit Harry's face and sent him on his back.

The snatchers caught up with them, the stunning charm took effect so they couldn't know it was Harry.

One snatcher suddenly grabbed Hermione roughly. "Let go of me!", she yelled, she struggled in his grasp.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!", yelled Harry, he went to get up when another snatcher hit him and grabbed him. "Your boyfriend will get much worse than that if he doesn't learn to behave himself", said the head snatcher.

Hermione shook violently in the snatcher's arms, she struggled again. "All right names?", asked the snatcher.

"What do they call you?", he asked to Harry. "Dudley, Vermon Dudley", replied Harry needing to think of a fake name.

"And what about you? My lovely?", asked the snatcher to Hermione. "Susan Bones...half blood", replied Hermione shakily.

He then looked at Harry closer, seeing something on his forehead. "Change of plans, we're not taking this lot to the Ministrey", he said.

The three were taken to a huge dark mansion. Harry kept looking at Hermione, his heart racing with fear. This was Malfoy Manor.

They went up to the front door...and Harry felt a wave of fear, Bellatrix was at the front door. Hermione and the baby were in grave danger, Harry had endangered them. He kept blaming himself again and again in his head.

Bellatrix led them inside and dragged Harry to a living room. Lucius, his wife and Draco were all there. "Well?", she asked looking at Draco holding Harry.

"If this is who you think it is Draco, we can call the Dark Lord but we have to be completely sure", said Lucius.

Hermione and Ron were being held by Death eater. "What's wrong with his face?", asked Draco. "Yes, what is wrong with his face?", asked Bellatrix.

"Maybe something he picked up in the forest", said the death eater. "Or perhaps a stinging charm...was it you dear?", asked Bellatrix in a mock sweet tone.

Hermione didn't answer shaking. Bellatrix then looked over at the head snatcher, he was holding the Sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Where did you get that?!", she demanded frantically. "I found it in her bag, reckon it's mine now", he replied smugly.

Bellatrix suddenly pointed her wand and two snakes shot at the snatchers' throats. "Get out the both of you!", she yelled angrily.

"Cissy, put the boys in the cellar! We need to have a little conversation...girl to girl!", sneered Bellatrix. Hermione breathed terrified.

Peter Pettigrew and Narcissa locked Harry and Ron in the cellar. "Hermione!", yelled Harry fearfully, by now his face was back to normal, he shook the bars of the door.

"The sword was supposed to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it?", demanded Bellatrix pointing her wand at Hermione.

"Did you take something from my vault?!", she demanded. "No! We didn't take anything...!", began Hermione.

"I don't believe it...CRUCIO!", yelled Bellatrix, pointing her wand at Hermione. Hermione suddenly screamed in agony, her body felt such severe pain, she was being stabbed, burned and so much more at once.

Hermione collapsed to the floor in pain. "Answer me! What else did you take?! What else?! CRUCIO!", yelled Bellatrix.

Hermione screamed again, and she began to feel pain in her stomach. "PLEASE! STOP!", begged Hermione.

Hermione's screams were echoing off the walls, Harry and Ron could hear them. "No...god no...HERMIONE!", yelled Harry.

"HERMIONE!", he yelled again. He began to actually hit his body against the bar door trying to break it down.

"There has to be another way out of here!", yelled Ron. "It's enchanted!", said Mr. Olivander, Griphook the Goblin and Luna were there as well.

"CRUCIO!", yelled Bellatrix again. Hermione once again felt the intense pain rip through her fragile body, she screamed, clutching her stomach.

At this rate she was going to lose the baby. "PLEASE! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!", begged Hermione her hand clutching her stomach.

"As if I'd spray a child of a mudblood!", snarled Bellatrix. "HERMIONE!", yelled Harry. "Harry, mate stop!", yelled Ron seeing he was still trying to knock the door down.

"Look at your arm, stop! We won't get to her like this!", said Ron, Harry's arm was completely blue and black from bruising.

"We have to think", said Ron. Harry heard Hermione scream again upstairs. They didn't have much time left.

Out of desperation he pulled that mirror piece from his shoe. "Help us!", he pleaded seeing the eye of Dumbledore in it.

Hermione screamed again, suddenly a house elf appeared in the cellar. "Dobby?!", said Harry shocked. "Harry Potter!", said Dobby looking quite surprised.

"What are you doing here?", asked Harry. "Well Dobby's come to rescue Harry Potter! Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter!", said Dobby.

"Dobby can you disapprant out of here?", asked Harry. "Well...of course I can, I'm an elf", Dobby replied.

"Ok, Dobby first take Olivander and Luna to Shell Cottage", said Harry, where Bill and Fleur lived. "After you sir", said Luna.

"'Sir'? I like her", said Dobby cutely. "Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds", said Dobby, he disappranted with Luna and Mr. Olivander.

Harry heard Hermione scream louder upstairs. Harry grabbed the bar doors. "HERMIONE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, HANG ON! JUST HANG ON!" yelled Harry.

Ron and Harry waited for Peter to open the door, when he did Harry knocked him out with a spell. "Who gets his wand?", asked Dobby at the top of the stairs.

Ron, Harry and Dobby carefully exited the cellar, they saw Bellatrix now questioning the goblin. Harry looked and he saw Hermione laying on the floor, she was half unconscious from the pain.

"Oh Mione...", whispered Harry. "Consider yourself lucky, goblin", sneered Bellatrix. She walked back over to Hermione.

"Well I can't say the same thing for this one", she said. "Like hell!", yelled Harry, he and Ron ran up. "STUPIFY!", yelled Harry.

Lucius and Narcissa dueled with them. "STOP!", yelled Bellatrix suddenly. Harry felt his heart sink, Bellatrix was holding Hermione up, a knife to her throat.

"Drop your wands", she sneered. Harry and Ron dropped them. "Well look who it is mudblood, it's Harry Potter", sneered Bellatrix.

Hermione breathed heavy terrified. "So Harry, which would you like me to slice first? Your precious mudblood girlfriend?", started Bellatrix, she pressed the knife to Hermione's throat causing Hermione to wince in pain, some blood appeared.

"Or...", said Bellatrix, she moved the knife to Hermione's stomach. Hermione breathed shakily and began to shiver, her whole body felt tense, her child was at risk.

"Your unborn child?", asked Bellatrix. "Please no...!", cried Hermione. Suddenly, they all heard a noise up above.

Bellatrix blinked and they all saw Dobby unscrewing a chandelier from the ceiling, it suddenly fell.

Bellatrix screamed and let go of Hermione. Hermione fell into Harry's arms. "I got you! It's all right", soothed Harry pulling Hermione back.

"You stupid elf! You could have killed me!", yelled Bellatrix. Dobby suddenly disarmed Narcissa's wand. "How dare you take a witch's wand! How DARE you disobey your masters!", yelled Bellatrix.

"Dobby has no masters! Dobby is a free elf! And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!", yelled Dobby.

They all disappranted but Bellatrix threw a knife at them and it went with them.

Harry opened his eyes they were on a beach next to shell cottage. "Hermione!", he said worriedly, he saw she was unconscious. Harry held her, Ron also helping Harry support her.

"Hermione! Stay with us!", said Harry fearfully. "We got to take her to Shell cottage now", said Ron urgently.

"Harry Potter", came a weak voice then. "Dobby?", asked Harry worriedly. He then saw Dobby had a knife stabbed into him.

"Ron take Mione inside", said Harry as he rushed over to Dobby, Ron carried Hermione inside. Harry caught Dobby who fell.

"Oh god...Dobby, hang in there", said Harry shakily. "Such a nice place...", said Dobby weakly. "The knife was about to hit Hermione...I got in the way so it didn't. She was always such a kind girl to me when I worked in the Hogwarts kitchens", said Dobby.

Harry felt tears flooding down his face. "Dobby is happy...to be with his friend. Harry Potter", said Dobby, his eyes then froze and he became very still. Harry cried holding Dobby's body.


	8. Gringotts

Harry carried Dobby's body inside Shell Cottage, Bill had him wrapped in a blanket and set him on a spare bed in an unused bedroom. "We'll bury him properly tomorrow", said Bill.

"Where's Hermione?", asked Harry then worriedly. "Upstairs, Fleur is checking over her", replied Bill. Harry rushed upstairs.

He opened the door slowly to see Hermione was unconscious in bed, Fleur was cleaning the small wound on her neck from Bellatrix's knife.

"Fleur is she all right? What about the baby?", asked Harry. "The baby is perfectly fine, but its the mom I'm worried about. She's extremely weak", replied Fleur.

"That's going to leave a scar", she added gesturing to the neck cut. "Will she be ok?", asked Harry. "I'm sure she will but in all honesty Harry I won't promise you, we need to wait 12 hours to let her rest and make sure she recovers", replied Fleur.

Harry nodded shakily, he sat by Hermione and held her hand. Harry looked at her closely. Hermione looked so tired, so weak. Her hand was on her swollen stomach protectively still.

Harry suddenly felt extreme guilt. He's been dragging Hermione with him in search of these damned horcruxes.

In her condition, and now her life is on the line because of him. "Hermione...I'm so sorry...", cried Harry softly, tears in his eyes. He clutched her hand and kissed her forehead.

Hermione always was so loyal to him. Her brains saved Ron and himself so many times in their first year, he remembered if it wasn't for Hermione having that paper in her hand, they would have never been able to get into the Chamber of secrets.

And if it wasn't for her time-turner, Buckbeak would be dead...and Sirius...well he wouldn't have lived as long as he did.

During their fourth year she was the only one who believed him about not entering the Triwizard Tournament.

By nightfall, Harry was downstairs with Ron. Luna had wandered upstairs to Hermione's room. Hermione slowly began to wake up.

Hermione's whole body ached terribly, she groaned in pain opening her eyes. She then felt panic, her hands flew to her stomach.

"It's all right, your baby is fine", said Luna. Hermione panted weakly. "Luna?", asked Hermione weakly. "Where are we?", she asked.

"We're at Shell Cottage, Harry and Ron are having dinner downstairs", replied Luna. "Luna have you been watching over me?", asked Hermione weakly.

"Fleur and me have been taking turns watching over you", replied Luna. Hermione suddenly felt terrible...ever since their fifth year...although she wasn't mean to Luna, she didn't really see eye to eye with her either.

And yet here Luna was taking care of her. "Luna...I'm so sorry", cried Hermione. "For what?", asked Luna.

"You know...I never believed anything you believe...plus when I first introduced you to Harry and Ron I nearly introduced you as Loony Lovegood", replied Hermione.

Luna smiled. "It's all right. Not everyone believes what me and my father believe. Besides to me your a good person", said Luna.

Hermione nodded weakly, she breathed softly and relaxed a bit more. Harry came in then. "Hermione...!", he ran over and hugged her gently. "Oh Harry!", cried Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Mione! I won't even let you get that close to danger again!", promised Harry. Hermione sniffed crying weakly, she hugged Harry tighter.

"Harry...where's Dobby?", asked Hermione then. Harry didn't answer her. "Sweetie you should rest", said Harry.

"Harry, where is he?", demanded Hermione worriedly. Harry hesitated, how could he tell Hermione. Hermione has always had a strange love for house elves.

"Dobby...he died", replied Harry. Hermione's eyes grew wide. "What...?", she gasped in disbelief. "When we were disappranting Bellatrix threw a knife, it would have stabbed you but Dobby protected you", explained Harry.

"Dobby...gave his life to save mine!?", cried Hermione. Hermione broke down crying. Harry held her stroking her hair and rubbing her stomach gently.

"Shhhh its ok, its ok honey", soothed Harry.

The following morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up a hill behind Shell Cottage. Hermione was carrying Dobby's body which was wrapped in a blanket.

She even had put a sweater she knitted for him on him. Hermione gently placed him in the grave, Harry and Ron began burying him.

Hermione looked weak. "Ron, take her inside. She's really sore still", said Harry starring at Dobby's grave. "Sure mate", replied Ron he helped Hermione back inside.

Harry sat there for a few moments, he then saw Luna she was packed. "Hogwarts?", asked Harry. "Yes", she replied.

"It's not the same place you left", warned Harry. "Neither am I", said Luna smiling, she left. Harry soon went back inside.

"Blimey! Are you sure mate?!", asked Ron, it was later in the morning. Harry just told Ron and Hermione he saw a vision, Voldemort has the Elder Wand.

"Positive, he stole it from Dumbledore's grave", replied Harry. Bill walked in. "I need to talk to the Goblin", said Harry.

Bill led them to his room. "How are you?", asked Harry. "Alive", replied Griphook. "You most likely don't remember me...", began Harry.

"That you came to Gringotts when you were 11 to empty your vault. Even within us goblins your famous Harry Potter", said Griphook.

The goblin then pointed at the sword. "How did you come to get the sword?", asked Griphook. "It's complicated", replied Harry.

"Why does Bellatrix Lestrange think it should be in her vault?", asked Harry. "It's complicated", replied Griphook.

"The sword came to us in a moment of need. We didn't steal it", explained Harry. "There is a sword in Bellatrix's vault that looks just like this one but it is a fake. It's very convincing, only a goblin would see this is the true sword of Gryffindor", explained Griphook.

"Who placed it there?', asked Hermione, she sat on the armchair with Ron, she was starting to not be able to stay on her feet for very long. Between being pregnant and the torture curse she was still very weak.

"A Hogwarts professor, from what I understand he's currently Headmaster", replied Griphook. "Snape? He put a fake sword in Bellatrix's vault...why?", asked Ron confused.

"There are more than a few curious things at Gringotts", said Griphook. "And in Miss. Lestrange's vault as well?", asked Harry.

"Perhaps", replied Griphook. "I need to get into her vault", said Harry. "It is impossible", said Griphook. "Alone, yes. With you, no", said Harry.

"Why should I help you?", Griphook asked. "Well I have gold, lots of it", replied Harry. "I have no interest in gold, but that..that is my price", he said pointing at the sword.

The three walked out of the room. "You think there's a horcruxe in there?", asked Ron. "Bellatrix was terrified when she thought someone got into her vault, she kept asking Hermione what else we'd taken. I bet you anything there's a piece of his soul there", said Harry.

"Yeah but how do we destroy if you gave the sword to Griphook?", asked Ron. "I'm still working on that part", replied Harry.

By the following day, they all were getting ready to leave for Gringotts. Ron and Hermione had drank polyjuice potion, Ron looking like a death eater and Hermione into Bellatrix.

Harry felt extremely uncomfortable with Hermione drinking polyjuice potion with her being pregnant but Fleur swore it won't cause any harm to the baby.

"How do I look?", asked Hermione. "Hideous", admitted Ron. "We're relying on you Griphook, if you get us passed the guards and into the vault, the sword's yours", said Harry.

The four of them disappranted to Diagon Alley. They got inside of Gringotts, Harry and Griphook under the Invisibilty cloak.

"They already can tell she's an imposter", said Griphook. "Imperio", whispered Harry, the goblin suddenly let them in. "Very well, this way", he said.

They got on the roller coaster like ride to get down to Bellatrix's vault, which was very deep underground.

"What is that Griphook!?", demanded Harry seeing a waterfall below them. The cart went under the water and once they were out of the water, Hermione and Ron looked like themselves again.

The cart stopped and dropped them. The drop was long, Hermione quickly used a spell so they didn't land hard.

"Oh no you look like you again!", said Harry. "This way", said Griphook leading them. They heard a loud roaring.

"That doesn't sound good", said Ron, they walked further and saw a large white Dragon. "Bloody hell", said Ron.

Hermione looked at the dragon, she looked like she felt terrible for it. Harry didn't understand until he noticed the dragon had severe neck wounds and was chained.

Griphook began shaking a strange instrument. The dragon backed off. "It's been trained to expect pain when it hears this!", explained Griphook.

"That's barbaric!", yelled Hermione angrily. They passed the dragon and got into Bellatrix's vault. There were a lot of stuff, golden and silver plates, goblets and more.

Harry listened and he heard a hissing sound. He looked up and saw a Huffelpuff Cup. "That's it", said Harry.

Hermione walked closer to Harry and her arm accidentally knocked down a plate, but to their shock the plate started to multiply.

"The room's been enchanted, everything you touch will multiply!", said Griphook. Harry grabbed the sword, he climbed up the now thousands of multiplying plates, goblets and more. Hermione and Ron waited.

Harry suddenly came out of the pile. "Got it!", yelled Harry he had the cup. He came down and dropped it, Griphook grabbed it.

"We had a deal Griphook!", yelled Harry. "The cup for the sword!", yelled Griphook. Harry threw him the sword and Griphook gave him back the cup.

"I said I'd get you in, I didn't say anything about getting you out", growled Griphook. He ran out. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran out, but were being shot at by guards.

"Any ideas how to get out of here?!", said Ron. "I got something but it's mad!", cried Hermione. Hermione suddenly ran over to the dragon to to Harry's fear and Ron's shock she got on it's back. "Come on then!", yelled Hermione.

Harry and Ron jumped on as well. "Diffindo!", yelled Hermione cutting the chains. The dragon roared breathing fire at the goblins, he began to climb up out of the underground vault.

"Hold on!", said Harry, he held onto Hermione. The dragon bursted through the floor of the bank roaring, he then climbed out through the roof.

He panted for a moment. "Reducto!", cried Hermione and the dragon felt the spell hit him and he flew off away from the bank.

The dragon flew over the clouds. "That was brilliant! Brilliant Hermione!", said Harry. Hermione panted and they soon were dropping lower to a lake by land. "We have to jump!", said Ron.

"Now!", said Harry, the three jumped off landing in the water. Harry was underwater when he saw a vision, of Rowena Ravenclaw and Voldemort.

Harry got out from underwater to see Ron helping Hermione. Harry swam over and helped her out of the water.

Hermione coughed up some water panting heavily, once on shore she collapsed. "Breathe Mione, Ron get her some dry clothes", said Harry as he held Hermione.

Hermione shivered in Harry's arms. "You know who knows", said Harry. "He knows we're hunting horcruxes, he's scared and angry, one of them is at Hogwarts", said Harry.

"What?", cried Hermione wrapped in a blanket. "I saw it", said Harry. "We can't go there right away, we need to go back to Shell Cottage, Hermione barely got any rest from what happened in Malfoy Manor", said Harry.

"We'll stay at Shell Cottage until Hermione's fully healed", said Harry. Hermione shivered in Harry's arms, soon they disappranted back to Shell Cottage.


	9. Arrival at Hogwarts

Three Months passed, it was early in the morning. Harry looked out the window, the clouds a shady gray. "Harry", said Hermione suddenly.

Harry blinked seeing his heavily pregnant girlfriend was awake. "Mione you should be in bed", said Harry worriedly rushing over to her.

"Harry, I'm fine really", said Hermione softly. Harry helped her sit down. "We got to go to Hogwarts soon", said Hermione, she leaned back in the armchair her hand on her stomach.

"Ron and me have to. You are staying here", said Harry. Hermione looked at him as if he hit her. "Harry, I'm coming with you", she said.

"Hermione, no!", said Harry more sharply. "Hermione, I nearly lost you at Malfoy Manor, I'm not taking any more risks with you!", said Harry.

Hermione looked down for a minute, her hand slowly rubbing her stomach. "Harry. Pregnant or not, I'm coming with you", she said.

"Hermione! Listen to me!", yelled Harry he placed his hands on her small shoulders. "I've lost so much in my life, my parents, Sirius, so much. I am NOT losing you or our baby. Hermione, you're the best thing that ever happened to me!", said Harry.

"If there's a chance you and me can live a normal happy life with our child, then I'm not going to risk your life! Hermione, I love you, I can't see you in danger!", said Harry.

Hermione looked into his eyes. "Harry...don't you get it yet? We can't be apart", said Hermione softly. "I can't be away from you. If something happened to you I wouldn't be able to go on in life", said Hermione.

"Please Harry...please. I can't be left behind. I need to be by your side. It doesn't matter if your facing fire or not, I'll be right there beside you", said Hermione.

"Hermione...", said Harry. Hermione's mind was made. She was coming. The three soon got dressed out of their pajamas getting ready to leave.

Ron wore his jeans and usual striped sweater. Harry wore jeans, a shirt and brown jacket. Hermione got loose jeans, a shirt and a jacket.

"Harry, you understand the risks of bringing Hermione with you! She could deliver any time!", cried Fleur worriedly.

"I know Fleur but I'll make sure she's safe", replied Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione disappranted.

They arrived in Hogsmeade, it was night. Suddenly an alarm began to go off. The three ran and hid in a building.

"Potter!", yelled a guard as they searched. Suddenly Harry heard a voice come from the front door of The Hog's Head pub.

"Potter, in here", he said. The three went inside. Hermione panted. "Did you get a look at him?", asked Ron. "I know for a minute I thought it was Dumbledore", replied Hermione.

"Bloody fools! What were you thinking about coming back here?!", demanded the old man who saved them, he looked a lot like Dumbledore.

"You're Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth", said Harry. "What were you thinking coming back here?", asked Aberforth, he set a tray of iced tea and muffins on the table for them.

Hermione quickly drank some of the iced tea, she seemed highly dehydrated through this pregnancy. Ron of course went for the muffins.

"We need to get into the castle tonight", said Harry. "Dumbledore gave me a job to do", said Harry. "This isn't a job my brother gave you, its a suicide mission. Do yourself a favor boy, go home. Live a little longer", said Aberforth.

"Dumbledore trusted me to see this through", said Harry. "And what makes you think you can trust him? What makes you think you can trust anything my brother told you?', asked Aberforth.

Ron continued eating while Hermione listened while drinking her iced tea. "I trusted him", said Harry. "As a boy. You can't trust a word he says, he's just endangered your life, the food eater there (he gestured to Ron) and a pregnant girl!", yelled Aberforth.

"I don't want to know what happened between you and your brother. I don't care that you've given up. But we need to get into the castle tonight", said Harry simply.

Aberforth looked at a portrait of a young girl. "You know what to do", he said. The girl in the portrait nodded and walked off.

"That's your sister Arianna, isn't it?", asked Hermione. "She died very young", added Hermione. "My brother sacrificed many things on his journey to power, young mother. Arianna was one of them. And she was devoted to him", replied Aberforth.

He left the room. "He did save our lives twice...that doesn't sound like someone who's given up", said Hermione softly to Harry.

They saw the girl in the portrait return, the portrait opened and behind it was a secret passage and there stood Neville.

"Neville! You look...", started Harry. "Like hell I reckon", replied Neville smiling a bit, he had blood on his face and was limping.

He led them through the tunnel. "How are things with Snape as headmaster?", asked Hermione. "Hardly ever see him, it's the Carrows you got to watch out for", replied Neville.

"The Carrows?", asked Harry. "Yeah, brother and sister. In charge of discipline", replied Neville.

"They did that to you? Why?", asked Hermione. "Today's lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts we had to practice the Torture curse...on first years. I refused", replied Neville.

"Hogwarts has changed", he said. They exited the tunnel and saw the Trophy Room below. "Hey you lot, I brought a surprise", said Neville.

All of Harry's friends and schoolmates were there. Seamus, Dean, Luna, Cho, Nigel, Lavender, Susan, Parvati, Padma and more.

"I hope its not more of Aberforth's cooking", said Seamus. Neville grinned and let Harry walk up. "Blimey!", said Seamus.

They all began clapping. "Harry!", said Lavender and others. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down. "So Harry what's the plan?", asked Neville.

"Right, we need to find something. Something hidden here in the castle", replied Harry. "What is it?', asked Neville. "We don't know", said Harry.

"Where is it?", asked Dean. "We don't know that either...I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw, it will be small...easily concealed...anyone, any ideas?", asked Harry.

"Well there's Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem", said Luna. "Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous", she said.

"Yes but Luna, it's lost. For centuries now, there's not a person alive who's seen it", said Cho. Suddenly Ginny walked in.

"Harry...", she started, she saw how close Hermione was to him and how pregnant she was. Ginny bit her lip for a moment.

"Right, we'll figure this out, you lot, back to your knitting", said Neville. Ginny walked over. "Ginny look...I...", began Harry.

Ginny sighed. "Harry listen...it's fine", she said shocking him. "I kinda knew from the beginning you loved Hermione, the way you look at her", said Ginny.

"Besides...I also fancy Neville", said Ginny softly. Harry nodded relieved. Hermione also looked relieved.

"Hermione...you should have stayed at Shell Cottage", said Ginny worriedly. "I'll be fine", replied Hermione.

"Listen, Snape knows. He knows Harry was sighted in Hogsmeade", said Ginny. Harry nodded having a plan for this.

The group of Hogwarts students marched to the Great Hall, they entered it. There were no four long tables, floating candles and the torches on the walls weren't even lit.

"I'm sure many of you are wandering why I summoned you here tonight", said Snape coolly. "It has come to my attention that Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade", said Snape.

A lot of students began whispering. "Now, if anyone of you are trying to keep Harry Potter from me, student or staff, they shall be punished as equal", said Snape.

"Now then, if anyone of you have any information of Harry Potter's whereabouts, I advise them to step forward...now", he said.

All the students remained still. Suddenly a student walked out, it was Harry. Many students gasped. "It seems despite your exhusating efforts, you still have a bit of a security problem Headmaster", said Harry.

The Great Hall doors opened. Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Kingley, Lupin and Tonks walked in.

"How dare you stand where he stood", growled Harry. "Tell them how it happened that night! How you looked him in the eye, a man who TRUSTED you and killed him! Tell them!", yelled Harry.

Snape pulled his wand out but suddenly Mcgonagall moved Harry aside and pointed her wand at Snape. She began casting spells at him non verbally.

She backed him right out of the great hall, he went out the window. All the students cheered and Mcgonagall lit the torches back up.

Harry then felt a horrible feeling, The room felt cold suddenly. Harry then heard a first year screaming in fear covering her ears.

Harry saw Hermione was also covering her ears looking terrified. _"I know that some of you will fight me tonight. Some of you may even think to fight is wise"_, said Voldemort's voice, everyone hearing him.

"_Give me Harry Potter and I will leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed...give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded. You have one hour", _said Voldemort's voice, the coldness vanished and things returned to normal.

Everyone was silent. "What are you waiting for?! Someone grab him!", yelled Pansy. Hermione stood in front of Harry along with Ron, Neville and Ginny.

Filch suddenly came running in. "Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!", he yelled carrying his lanturn and Mrs. Noris.

"They are supposed to be out of bed you bleeding idiot!", yelled Mcgonagall. "Oh...sorry", he said. "As it happens Mr. Filch, I appreciate your arrival. Please lead Miss. Parkison and the rest of Slythrein house from the hall", said Mcgonagall.

"And where would I be leading them to?", he asked. "The dungeons should do", she replied. All the other students cheered at this.

"I know you must have a reason for returning, what is it you need?", asked Mcgonagall. "Time professor, as much as you can give me", replied Harry.

"All right", she said. Harry went to walk away. "Potter, it's good to see you", added Mcgonagall. "It's good to see you to Professor", he replied.


	10. Battle for Hogwarts

**Author's Note: To any reviewers, if the last chapter seemed to lack detail, it is for a reason. Because this chapter and the rest will be the ones with the most detail. I've been writing for years and if something seems off in any of my fanfics, it is for a REASON. I appreciate advice and all but positive reviews stating they enjoy it help me write better, more than tips on detail. When I get reviews on tips of detail it stresses me out more than helps because I am already aware it's got lack of detail, again for a reason. Also I know Ginny and Harry was a bit anticlimatic as a reviewer put it but that's because by this point on in the story, Harry doesn't feel anything for Ginny anymore, I didn't want it to be turned into a huge fight between Ginny, Harry and Hermione. Not with a war going on and all, it wouldn't make sense. Plus I wanted to write an H/HR fanfic where Ginny and Ron remain friends with Harry and Hermione. **

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran out of the Great Hall to the Entrance hall, at this point students were running everywhere, it was very crowded and everyone was in a panic.

"Harry, wait!", cried Hermione panting heavily, her hand clutching her stomach. Harry stopped and held her.

"Harry, there's baslisk fangs in the Chamber of Secrets, on the skeleton", said Hermione panting. Harry realized what she meant. "Ok, you and me will go destroy the Huffelpuff cup..Ron...", started Harry.

"I'll look into the next horcrux", said Ron quickly, he went upstairs. Harry led Hermione to the second floor, they held hands tightly.

Outside Mcgonagall pulled out her wand, she began chanting spells creating an enormous and impressive barrier around the castle.

Mrs. Weasley, Flitwick, Slughorn and other wizards and witches joined in. The glowing barrier began to form at first looking like glowing crystal spider webs, but then looking like water.

Ron was running up the stairs to the Ravenclaw Common room. "Ron!", called Luna behind him. "Not now Luna!", said Ron.

"But Ron!", said Luna. "Later!", yelled Ron. "Ronald Weasley, you listen to me right now!", yelled Luna. Ron blinked stopping rather shocked.

"Don't you remember what Cho said? There isn't a person alive who's seen it. It's obvious isn't it? We have to talk to someone who's dead", said Luna.

"Bloody hell, you're brilliant", said Ron. Luna looked out the window at the forming barrier. "Impressive, isn't it?', she said.

"If we live through this, remind me never to call you Loony Lovegood again", said Ron. Luna smiled.

Harry and Hermione had arrived inside the Chamber of Secrets. They climbed down the damp steps, Harry helped Hermione down. "You ok?", asked Harry softly noticing she was panting a lot.

"Yes", Hermione replied weakly. They saw the Snake head statues on both sides of the stone floor, ahead was a giant statue of Salazar Sylthrein.

And right in the shallow water was a long skeleton of the basilisk. Nothing left but bones. Harry walked over to it, he ripped a fang out of it's mouth easily.

Hermione reached in her bag and pulled the Huffelpuff cup out. "Mione...you should do it", said Harry softly.

"I can't...", said Hermione a bit scared. "Yes you can", soothed Harry, he placed the fang in her small hand and put the cup on the ground.

"Now remember Mione, no matter what you might see or hear, stab it", said Harry. Hermione took a deep breath, she knelt down carefully and raised the fang above the cup.

She then stabbed it in the middle, the cup destroyed. Suddenly the shallow water began to rise up, turning into a tsunami.

"Get back!", yelled Harry urgently holding onto Hermione pulling her back from the water. Hermione held onto him shaking.

The water hit them but luckily all it did was get them soaked. Hermione panted her heart beating in her chest frantically.

Harry felt such sudden relief that they were still ok, without thinking he held Hermione and kissed her softly.

Hermione gladly returned the kiss, tasting pumpkin pie. "Ok, come on let's find Ron", said Harry once they broke the kiss, he stroked Hermione's hair and stomach and they held hands.

Outside, the barrier was slowly falling apart, Voldemort and his Death eaters were already casting spells at it.

Hundreds of Snatchers were standing right outside the barrier in front of the Covered Bridge where Neville was.

The head Snatcher noticed pieces of the barrier falling down. He carefully took a step into the barrier, aware of the risk.

But nothing happened, the barrier was down. The snatchers all began running at the covered bridge. Neville began to run as well, he pointed his wand and used spells at certain parts of the Covered Bridge.

The bridge began breaking, snatchers falling to their deaths to the rocky landing below. Neville ran but the bridge broke under him.

"Neville!", cried Ginny worriedly, she ran over but saw Neville was still hanging on. "Well...that went well", he said panting a bit.

Ginny helped him up. Harry and Hermione looked on the map, seeing Ron vanish. "He was just there", said Hermione.

"Maybe he went into the Room of Requirement, you vanish off the map if you go in", said Harry. "You're right", said Hermione.

They went upstairs to the Seventh floor but saw a bunch of Death eaters had got in. "Avada Kedavra!", yelled the death eater, the curse headed for them.

"Protego!", yelled Hermione quickly her wand raised, the curse didn't hit them. "Stupify!", yelled Harry stunning the Death Eater.

Hermione panting, her breath shaky. "Ok it's this way", said Harry but he then noticed Hermione wasn't following, she was clutching the wall panting.

"Hermione...", said Harry fearfully. He ran over to her. "Mione, what's wrong? Are you in pain?", asked Harry fearfully, he could feel the fear rising in his chest.

'Not now...please, not now', was all Harry could think. "I just...need a minute. You go ahead I'll only slow you down", panted Hermione clutching her stomach.

"No I won't leave you alone, just take a moment and breathe Mione", soothed Harry. Hermione leaned into him shaking, she wasn't in labor but if she kept overdoing it like this it would certainly trigger labor.

'Please...don't let it happen until this battle is over', thought Harry stroking Hermione's hair. Hermione breathed deeply, she moaned a bit in pain.

"Take it easy honey", soothed Harry while at the same time looking out for Death eaters. Hermione breathed, she looked pale and tired.

After several minutes she said "Ok...let's go". "Are you sure?", asked Harry worried. Hermione nodded feeling a bit better now that she rested.

The two went to the Room of Requirement. Harry saw Ron from a distance holding the Ravenclaw Diadem, Harry heard the hissing sound from it.

Ron however was being faced by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Experliurmus!", yelled Hermione disarming Draco.

"Avada Kedravra!", yelled Goyle, the killing curse narrowly missed Hermione. Harry suddenly felt intense rage. He ran over Goyle.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BASTARDS!", yelled Harry. Hermione panted. "You all right?", asked Ron noticing how pale she still looked.

"I'm fine", replied Hermione weakly.

Suddenly they saw Harry running back to them. "Goyle set the place on fire!", yelled Harry quickly, he grabbed Hermione and ran down the corridor. Ron saw the snake shaped fire headed for them, he ran behind Harry and Hermione.

A lion shape appeared in the fire roaring. The three of them ran, seeing a eagle shape and a badger shape. Harry looked back and saw Goyle had fallen in the fire he saw Draco and Crabbe hanging from a tall pile of furniture and such.

"Ron, take Hermione out I'll catch up!", said Harry. "What?! Harry NO!", cried Hermione. Ron took her out.

"If you get yourself killed for them Harry I'll kill you!", yelled Ron. Harry grabbed a broomstick and flew, he got Draco and Crabbe on with him, the broom then landed outside the Room of Requirement

Draco ran off with Crabbe. Ron stabbed the horcruxe then and kicked it in the fire. The fire inside the room formed into three heads, all Voldemort.

Hermione screamed in fear, Harry held onto her and the Room doors closed shut. Harry suddenly fell to the floor having a vision.

"Harry...", cried Hermione worriedly. "It's the snake...she's the last one", panted Harry. "Harry, find out where the snake is. We kill the snake and then we can end this", said Ron.

Harry panted shivering, he looked and saw Voldemort and the snake in the boathouse "Get Severus, bring him to me", said Voldemort.

Harry could feel Voldemort's anger and fear, he felt more dangerous than ever before. "I know where he is", panted Harry.

The three of them went down the stairs to the boathouse. They heard Voldemort and Snape inside. "I wonder Severus, where does the Elder wand's true loyalty lie?", asked Voldemort.

"With you. Of course, my lord", replied Snape. "The wand cannot serve me properly because I am not it's true master", said Voldemort.

Hermione held her breath, Harry holding onto her while they listened. "The Elder Wand belongs to the person who killed it's last owner", said Voldemort while Snape remained silent.

There was a short pause. "You killed Dumbledore Severus", said Voldemort. "While you live, the elder wand can never be mine. You have been a good and faithful servant, but only I can live forever", said Voldemort.

Harry shook, waiting for it knowing what would happen. Instead of hearing Snape use the killing curse, they heard a slicing sound, he had slit his throat.

Snape fell to the ground against the wall. "Nagini, kill", hissed Voldemort. The snake hissed and struck at Snape several times biting his neck.

Voldemort and the snake disappranted then, Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed in. Harry felt sick, the man he hated lay here dying and bleeding yet...he went over to him.

Hermione watched. Snape looked at Harry and suddenly tears were flowing down his face. "Take them...", he said nearly urgently. "Get me a flask!", yelled Harry.

Hermione quickly handed one to Harry. Harry filled the flask with Snape's tears. "Take them to the Pensieve", said Snape.

Harry panted. "Look at me", said Snape weakly then. Harry looked at him. "You have your mother's eyes", whispered Snape, he suddenly was very still.

Hermione looked down, no man deserved to die like this. Not even Snape.


	11. Live Hermione

**Author's Note: For everyone who enjoys this, there are gonna be 13 chapters total, but wait now, its not over. I'm gonna be writing a sequel that will be the years for Harry and Hermione after the battle with Sirius and two more children. **

A sudden coldness was felt within the boathouse. Harry grabbed the wall feeling an intense heavy feeling. They then heard Voldemort's voice.

"_You have fought well, but in vain. I do not wish this but every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste, I now command my forces to retreat so you can dispose of your dead with dignity", _he started.

Harry saw Hermione was looked highly upset listening to then. _"Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you...you allowed your friends to die rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate", _he continued.

Hermione looked at Harry on the verge of tears. _"If you do not do this, I shall kill every man, woman and child", _Voldemort said, and the coldness faded.

The three walked inside the entrance hall, it was deserted. "Where is everyone?", asked Hermione weakly. They looked in the Great Hall.

Many people were injured. And most likely dead. Harry dreaded walking in here. How many of their friends have died for him.

Mcgonagall noticed them. She saw how weak Hermione looked. "Miss. Granger, I'd like to come over here and rest", said Mcgonagall.

Hermione nodded, she followed Mcgonagall to a place to rest. Harry realized Hermione must not have felt well, if she gave in to resting.

Harry looked and saw Trelawney covering Lavender's body, Parvati crying. Harry couldn't explain the guilt he felt.

He suddenly heard Ron sobbing, Harry rushed over to see Fred was dead. Harry looked over to see Lupin was gone as well, Tonks was injured.

Harry couldn't bear this...he took one last look at Hermione, who was resting, Mcgonagall keeping a watch on her.

Harry left the Great Hall unable to be in that room a moment longer. He walked through the Castle corridors, now they were in ruins nearly.

Stones broken, windows broken, glass all over. Harry then saw the Headmaster's office, he walked in with the flask.

Harry opened the flask, he poured the tears into the Pensieve. He looked inside seeing the memories Snape gave him.

Harry first saw memories of Severus as a boy, with Lily. He saw them sorted into Gryffindor, he saw his father James bully Severus, he saw that Severus had feelings for Lily.

The memory went to when Snape was grown up. "I beg you! Hide them all!", begged Snape. "What would you give me Severus?", asked Dumbledore.

"Anything", said Snape. The memories went to a different one again. "You said you'd keep her safe!", yelled Snape angrily.

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, much like you Severus", said Dumbledore. "It's the boy who will need protection now", said Dumbledore.

"He doesn't need protection, the dark lord is gone!", yelled Snape. "But he will return, and by that time the boy will be in great danger", said Dumbledore.

Snape then looked at Dumbledore. "No one can know", he said. "I will never reveal the best of you Severus", replied Dumbledore.

The memories switched again. "At the proper time, you must tell Harry something", said Dumbledore. "But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most weak condition", said Dumbledore.

"Must be told what?", asked Snape. "The night when Lily Potter cast herself between Harry and Voldemort, the curse rebounded", said Dumbledore.

"A small piece of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing in the room", said Dumbledore.

"There's a reason Harry can speak to snakes, there's a reason the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slythrein...a part of Voldemort lives inside him", said Dumbledore.

"So when the time comes...the boy must die?", asked Snape. "Yes...yes, he must die", replied Dumbledore. "You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter, wanting him to die at the proper moment", sneered Snape.

"Don't tell me you've grown to care for the boy", said Dumbledore. Snape the waved his wand and a Doe patronus leaped out of the window.

"Lily...after all this time?", asked Dumbledore. "Always", replied Snape.

The memories ended, Harry's entire body felt numb, paralyzed. He panted, his heart pounding in his chest faster than it ever had before.

He sat on the steps. 'No...this can't be. The only way Voldemort will die is if...I die', thought Harry. 'No...this...Hermione needs me. She's the reason I continued to live...she needs me', thought Harry.

How could he face her...how? 'But...her safety is more important than my life. She has to go on...I won't let her die', thought Harry, he stood up.

Harry walked down the Grand Staircase and saw Hermione and Ron on the steps sitting. "Harry...!", cried Hermione. "We thought you went to the forest!", said Ron worriedly. "I'm going there now", replied Harry walking forward.

"HARRY NO!", cried Hermione. "You can't give yourself up to him!", said Ron. Harry looked at them, Hermione was already trembling.

"There's a reason I can hear them...the horcruxes. I think I've known for a long time, I think you have too", said Harry.

Hermione suddenly began crying. "I'll go with you", she cried. "No, kill the snake. Kill the snake and its just him", said Harry.

Hermione hugged him then sobbing uncomfortably. "Hermione promise me something. You need to live, you understand me?", said Harry he held her.

"I want you to go on, with our child", said Harry. "Harry...I love you", sobbed Hermione not letting him go.

Harry let go of her and he kissed her softly. "Harry...", said Hermione shakily. He looked at her. "You should know...what I planned to name him", said Hermione weakly, the baby was a boy.

"I decided...his name will be Sirius. Sirius James Potter", said Hermione. Harry smiled weakly, he kissed Hermione softly and rubbed her stomach gently.

"Thank you Hermione...for everything", said Harry, he looked at Ron. "Take care of her", said Harry, he then walked away.

Hermione cried, Ron holding her.

Harry walked outside and to the Forbidden Forest. It was dark. He kept thinking of memories of Hermione as he walked to his death.

He remembered when they first met.

"_You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger". "You'll be ok Harry, you're a great wizard. You really are". "Here it is, the polyjuice potion". _

"_He called me a mudblood, it means dirty blood". "That was so scary". "I've been here all this time!". _

"_Clearly there's something he wants us to change". "Harry, I'm scared for you". "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"_

"_When are you gonna get it into your head?! We're in this together!". "Harry, if it's anyone's fault it's ours". _

"_I've always admired your courage Harry, but sometimes you can be really thick". _Harry remembered when he and Hermione danced together that night, how they kissed.

He remembered the entire night. He remembered when Hermione found out she was pregnant, Harry felt worried but happy. _"Harry, his name will be Sirius". "I love you Harry". _Harry kept picturing in his mind, Hermione in a warm safe bed somewhere holding a small bundle in her arms.

The baby in his head looked like him, black hair and blue eyes. But without the scar. Harry opened his eyes seeing he was in the Forest, rather deep in.

He took the Snitch from his pocket and it opened, the Resurrection Stone appeared. He looked up and saw Sirius, James, Lily and Remus.

"You've been so brave sweetheart", said Lily. "Why are you all here?", asked Harry. "We never left", said Lily softly.

Harry looked over at Sirius. "Does it hurt? Dying?", asked Harry. "Quicker than falling asleep", replied Sirius.

"You're nearly there son", said James. "I'm sorry, I never wanted any of you to die for me", said Harry.

"And Remus your son...", said Harry. "People will tell him what his father died for, one day he'll understand", replied Remus calmly.

"Stay close to me", said Harry. "Always", said Lily. Harry dropped the stone, he walked deeper into the forest.

He then saw Voldemort, Bellatrix, many other Death Eaters and Hagrid was tied up. Voldemort looked and saw him.

"Harry, no!", yelled Hagrid fearfully. Harry stood surrendering. "Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Come to die?", said Voldemort.

Harry closed his eyes, Hermione and their son in his mind. "AVADA KEDAVRA!", yelled Voldemort, the killing curse hit Harry.

Even as it struck him, Hermione stayed in his mind. 'Live...Hermione. Live, keep your heart beating for me', was Harry's last thoughts.

Harry opened his eyes, he was in a pure white train station it seemed like. Harry didn't have his glasses on but could see clearly.

He got up, hearing a weird noise from under a white bench. Harry slowly walked over but he backed up gasping at what he saw.

It looked like Voldemort, how he looked before Peter Pettigrew revived him. The ugly bloody figure lay there.

"You can't help", came a voice. Harry looked to see Dumbledore. "Harry, you amazing boy. You brave man", said Dumbledore.

"Let us walk", he said. Harry followed Dumbledore.

"Sir, what is that?", asked Harry. "Something beyond either of our help", replied Dumbledore. "I trust by now you know", said Dumbledore.

"That a piece of Voldemort's soul lives inside me, yes", replied Harry. Dumbledore softly chuckled. "Did", he said.

"It doesn't anymore?", asked Harry. "Moments ago it was destroyed by none other than Voldemort himself", explained Dumbledore.

"I have to stay here don't I?", asked Harry. "Ah, that's up to you", replied Dumbledore. "I have a choice?", asked Harry.

"I would say, if you wish to go on, you could board a train", said Dumbledore. "Where would it take me?", asked Harry. "On", replied Dumbledore.

Dumbledore got up. "Professor, is this real? Or is it all happening inside my head?", asked Harry. "Of course it's happening inside your head Harry, why should that mean that it isn't real", said Dumbledore smiling, he vanished in the white light.

Harry suddenly opened his eyes again, and was back in the forest. He was alive, he closed his eyes planning to fake his death until a certain point.

Now that the horcruxe no longer lived within him, he had a much clearer mind.


	12. Sirius James Potter

Dawn had broke, it was early in the morning. Some dead students were in the courtyard. Voldemort, his followers and Hagrid who was still tied, and carrying Harry walked to the Entrance Courtyard.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Seamus, Dean, Draco, Crabbe, Susan, Cho, Kingsley, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, Filch and all the rest slowly walked out of the Entrance hall and into the Entrance Courtyard.

"Who is that...Hagrid's carrying?", asked Hermione shakily. Her heart pounded fearfully, she breathed deeply, almost hyperventilating.

"Harry Potter...is DEAD!", announced Voldemort. "NO!", screamed Hermione running out.

"Silence!", yelled Voldemort pointing his wand at Hermione, Mrs. Weasley quickly pulled Hermione back holding onto her.

"Foolish girl, Harry Potter is dead", said Voldemort. "Harry Potter is dead!", said Voldemort more happily, all the Death Eaters laughed.

"From this day fourth, you put your faith into me. Anyone who refuses shall be killed", said Voldemort.

Mcgonagall shook her head in shock. "Come now, anyone?", asked Voldemort seeing no one step forward.

Mrs. Weasley glared at Voldemort holding onto a distraught Hermione. "Draco...", said Lucius in a shaky voice.

Draco turned his head away from his father. "Draco...", called Lucius again but Draco remained still.

"Draco, come", said Narcissa. Draco hesitated, he began to walk passed the rest but for a second he stopped next to Hermione and looked at her.

"I'm sorry...", he whispered to her. Ron looked shocked to see that. Draco walked over to the Death Eaters.

"Well done Draco!", said Voldemort. "Anyone else?", asked Voldemort. Neville slowly limped forward. "And who might you be?", asked Voldemort.

"Neville Longbottom", replied Neville. All the Death eaters began laughing, Bellatrix laughing louder than the rest.

"Well Neville I'm sure we can find a place somewhere for you", said Voldemort. "I'd like to say something!", said Neville.

"Very well, I'm sure we'll all be fascinated to hear what you have to say", said Voldemort. "It doesn't matter we lost Harry", said Neville.

"Stand down Neville!", warned Ginny. "People die every day!", said Neville. "Friends...family. We lost Harry tonight. We lost Remus, Lavender, Fred...but they didn't die in vain!", said Neville.

He then glared at Voldemort. 'Neville what are you doing?!', thought Harry needing to think fast. "But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us!", yelled Neville, he pulled the Sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the sorting hat.

Suddenly Harry threw himself out of Hagrid's arms onto the ground stunning everyone. Harry then got up. "STUPIFY!", he yelled his wand pointed at Voldemort.

Everyone gasped. Hermione's eyes lit up. "Harry!", she cried. Many Death Eaters retreated. "No come back!", yelled Bellatrix.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco also fled. Voldemort yelled angrily, he used a spell and set Neville and many others flying back into the hall.

Harry ran up the grand staircase, Voldemort following. The snake hissed slithering to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Stupify!", yelled Ron but the spell didn't effect the snake.

Hermione grabbed the baslisk fang and went to stab the snake. The snake hissed and struck at Hermione. She cried out, the fang falling down the stairs. "Hermione!", said Ron he held onto her and pointed his wand at the snake.

Suddenly, Bellatrix appeared. She pointed her wand at Ginny. "Avada Kedavra!", she yelled but Mrs. Weasley used Protego suddenly.

"Not my daughter you BITCH!", snarled Mrs. Weasley, Bellatrix chuckling. Mrs. Weasley then pointed her wand at Bellatrix and used the killing curse, killing her.

Harry and Voldemort had ended up in the courtyard, they pointed their wands at each other. The spells connected.

Hermione and Ron made it down the stairs but saw the snake corner them. The snake hissed. Suddenly Neville raised the sword of Gryffindor above the snake and stabbed it's head off, the snake vanishing.

Voldemort broke the spell connection, clearly dying. Harry then cast a spell again and their wands connected again.

Hermione panted, terrified. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny rushed over to Ron and Hermione. "Are you two all right?!", cried Mrs. Weasley.

"We're fine", replied Ron. "There's no more Death eaters left in the castle, let's get to the Great Hall to be safe just in case", said Mrs. Weasley.

The four were about to head to the Great Hall, when suddenly Hermione cried out in pain, she doubled over clutching her stomach with one had, the wall with the other.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were at her side in less than one second. "Hermione! What's wrong?", cried Ginny fearfully.

"It could be labor, let me check you dear", soothed Mrs. Weasley while Hermione was panting in pain. Mrs. Weasley felt Hermione's stomach.

"It isn't labor but from it feels like...it won't be long", said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny held Hermione's hand worried.

Outside, the Elder wand suddenly flew out of Voldemort's hand and Harry caught it. Harry watched Voldemort in shock as he saw the dark wizard turn to ashes.

The ashes vanished in the sunrise. Harry stood in such relief and shock for a few moments. It was over...Voldemort was gone.

He could finally have a life with Hermione. Harry went back into the castle. "Where's Hermione?", asked Harry fearfully. "Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Neville took her upstairs to rest. In a special room Mcgonagall arranged for you two on the first floor", replied Ron.

"I got to see her", said Harry. "Wait, mate. Shouldn't we decide on this first?", asked Ron gesturing to the elder Wand.

Harry looked at it, he nodded. He led Ron outside on the Viaduct Bridge, the sun out. Harry pulled the broken fragments of his own wand out. "Reparo!", said Harry, the elder wand easily fixed his own wand.

Harry then snapped the Elder Wand in half and threw the pieces. "It's too much power", said Harry.

Ron looked a bit shocked but he nodded. Suddenly they saw Neville running over. "Harry! It's Hermione, you better hurry!", yelled Neville urgently.

Harry felt a rush of worry, he followed Neville. Neville led Harry to a room on the first floor. "She's inside there, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are with her", said Neville.

Harry rushed inside. Hermione was in bed, she was propped up on some pillows so she was comfortable, she was changed into a white nightgown.

She was breathing heavily looking in severe pain, her hair down under her shoulders. "Harry...", she said weakly.

"Hermione...!", said Harry fearfully rushing over. He held her hand. "I'm here Mione, I'm here", soothed Harry, he stroked her hair. Hermione was trembling, she squeezed Harry's hand tightly and she cried out in pain.

"You got here just in time Harry, it won't be long", said Mrs. Weasley. "Is she going to be ok?", asked Harry shakily.

"I think so, she's very young so she'll struggle but she's doing fine so far", replied Mrs. Weasley softly. Harry nodded, he was panicked and worried for Hermione.

He never saw her in so much pain before. Hermione whimpered crying out in pain, she clutched Harry's hand tighter. "Harry...I'm scared", cried Hermione.

"I know Hermione, but listen to me. You're strong. You can do this", soothed Harry, he held her hand not letting go.

Hermione breathed deeply nodding weakly, she felt so exhausted. After about 10 minutes of agony, Hermione suddenly cried out louder than before.

"Her water broke, ok Hermione, just push and the baby will be here", soothed Mrs. Weasley. Hermione cried out in pain and pushed, she closed her eyes tightly in pain, Harry kept hold of her hand.

It killed him to watch her suffer like this. "That's it sweetie, keep pushing, I can see him", soothed Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione screamed in pain suddenly pushing with all her might, she clutched Harry's hand tightly. "Hang in there Mione, you're doing so well", soothed Harry stroking her hair.

Hermione fell back breathing rapidly, her chest rising up and down fast. "You're doing amazing sweetheart, just one more push", soothed Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione suddenly shook her head. "I can't!", she cried, she felt very weak suddenly. Between the battle and this she suddenly couldn't find her strength, her muscles felt numb.

She could barely find air and she was breathing heavily. "Oh sweetie I know its hard, but you're almost done", soothed Mrs. Weasley. She understood how Hermione felt, she went through it seven times.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't...make it stop!" cried Hermione in severe pain. She was pale, very weak. "Honey look at me", said Harry softly.

Hermione panted looking at him. "Hermione, you CAN do this. Just think of Sirius, he needs you", soothed Harry.

"You're going to be a mommy, a beautiful great mom, you're strong. You can do this", soothed Harry. Hermione looked at him tears in her eyes, she nodded weakly. She pushed hard again crushing Harry's hand.

Suddenly Hermione fell back gasping for air and they heard a baby crying. Hermione was still panting for air but she opened her eyes, her pounding heart skipped a beat when she heard the cry.

"As we thought, a boy", said Mrs. Weasley smiling she cleaned the baby and got him wrapped in a blanket.

Hermione breathed deeply, she sat up more with Harry's help. "Let me hold him", cried Hermione very weakly.

Harry was shocked Hermione hadn't passed out after all that, she really was strong. Mrs. Weasley carefully handed the baby to Hermione.

"Oh Harry...he looks just like you", cried Hermione tears in her eyes. The baby had stopped crying and looked up at his parents, his eyes sky blue and he had black hair.

"Our son...Sirius", said Harry softly. He held Hermione's hand. "Hermione...we're parents", said Harry in shock.

Hermione smiled weakly and looked up at him. "You did so well, you were so strong", said Harry softly. Hermione smiled, she cuddled the baby and soon Mrs. Weasley and Ginny left to give the three time alone.

After Hermione breastfed the baby, she looked extremely tired. "You rest love", soothed Harry he was holding the sleeping baby. Harry smiled, he looked around the room Mcgonagall made for them and he couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The bed was a double bed with curtains, there was a bassinet for the baby and more.

Harry smiled, he gently placed Sirius in his bassinet and he lay down by Hermione. Hermione nuzzled into his chest like she had done what felt like so long ago the night they found their feelings for each other.

He could finally have the life he always wanted, to be with Hermione.


	13. Recovering

**Author's Note: Instead of a sequel, here's what I'm doing. I'm just going to continue the story in this story. So it will be a long fanfic. **

It was morning, the following day. Only a day after the war ended against Voldemort. The castle was certainly a mess.

"Bleeding rubble everywhere", complained Mr. Filch as he got a broom and swept the dusty stone floor. Flitwick was on the second floor.

"Reparo!", he said reparing parts of the corridor. Mcgonagall was doing the same on the first floor, Slughorn worked on the Seventh floor.

Tonks worked on the third floor, luckily she recovered from her injury faster than expected. Professor Sprout worked on the fourth and fifth floors.

The Ancient runes teacher worked on the sixth floor. Ron and Luna were working on the Viaduct and the Viaduct bridge.

"Reparo!", said Ron. "It's a good thing we can fix the castle", said Luna softly. Neville and Ginny were reparing parts of the courtyards.

"We did the Entrance Courtyard, the Clock Courtyard, the Slythrein Courtyard...just the Transfiguration is left", said Ginny.

Neville cheerfully followed her, they made it into the only grassy courtyard. "Reparo!", said Neville. "It was you who found the Sword of Godric Gryffindor", said Ginny.

"Huh? Oh yeah", replied Neville blushing. "I one time heard Dumbledore say only true loyalty of a Gryffindor would summon the sword", said Neville.

Ginny blushed. Suddenly fireworks were set off, although it was daylight, they were could be seen, the fireworks were a symbol of celebration that Voldemort was gone.

Neville and Ginny looked up at the fireworks. Ron and Luna saw them as well while cleaning the Viaduct bridge.

Inside the castle, Harry opened his eyes, he hadn't slept that well in years. No dreams, no visions or anything. Just a peaceful dreamless sleep.

He heard the soft sound of suckling, he turned over to see Hermione breastfeeding Sirius, the baby was already very attached to his mother.

"You're awake", said Hermione softly smiling weakly. Harry sat up. "What time is it?", asked Harry. "Only about 9", replied Hermione.

Harry smiled looking at their son. "How are you feeling?", asked Harry worriedly. "I'm just tired", replied Hermione weakly.

She cuddled Sirius and burped him, she then placed him gently in his bassinet. The baby mobile had two owls, a Hippogriff and a Phoenix decorations dangling from it.

Sirius looked up at the curiously but he went back to sleep. "Oh Hermione...he's so perfect", said Harry softly. Hermione smiled weakly.

"The war's over Harry...what now?", asked Hermione. Harry smiled. "Hang on", he said, he climbed out of bed, got dressed and came back over.

"Hermione...it's fairly obvious what we'll do next, but its only proper...", said Harry he knelt down beside the bed.

Hermione's heart began beating fast. "Hermione...will you do me the honor of marrying me?", asked Harry, the ring he got her was golden with a silver diamond.

"Oh Harry...of course!", cried Hermione, Harry kissed her deeply and held her. "We'll live in Godric's Hollow", said Hermione smiling.

"I'll get a job as an Auror", said Harry smiling. Hermione nodded smiling. "When Sirius is a little older I want to get a job too", said Hermione softly.

Harry nodded. "As for Hogwarts...", said Harry. "Aberforth is going to be the new Headmaster. Tonks is going to be the Defense Against the Dark arts teacher", said Hermione.

"That sounds great", said Harry. "After you get your strength back we'll go to Godric's Hollow", said Harry softly.

Hermione nodded. She then heard Sirius whimpering a little. "Hey, what's wrong little guy?", soothed Hermione, she held her baby and gently rocked him, Sirius settling.

Harry smiled. "You must be starving. I'll go get us food", said Harry, he stroked Hermione's knee and got up. Hermione nodded, she rocked Sirius gently to sleep.

Harry walked down the stairs and saw Filch cleaning the Entrance hall. Filch muttered irritably. Harry suddenly pulled out his wand.

"Reparo!", he said, fixing the Entrance Hall. Filch blinked and looked at Harry. Harry felt so happy he couldn't help but help Filch, he passed him and went into the Great Hall.

Filch didn't say anything, he scooped up Mrs. Noris and returned to his room. "Ah Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I have some surprises", said Mrs. Weasley. "Surprises?", asked Harry. Suddenly Hedwig flew in onto Harry's arm.

"Hedwig!", said Harry happily, he hadn't see her in a long time. "That's not all", said Mrs. Weasley. Harry suddenly saw Buckbeak.

"He's yours now", said Mrs. Weasley. Harry smiled. "Ah and take this up to Hermione", said Mrs. Weasley, it was a box. Harry nodded. He got the box and a tray of food. He went back in with breakfast.

He saw Sirius was back in his bassinet. Harry brought a tray with pumpkin juice, bacon, cereal and eggs.

"Harry what's in the box?", asked Hermione softly. "I don't know, something from Mrs. Weasley", replied Harry.

Hermione opened the box and her face lit up. "Crookshanks!", she cried lifting the orange Persian. The cat purred loudly and nuzzled in Hermione's lap.

Harry smiled feeling happy for Hermione. After they had breakfast, Crookshanks settled in a cat bed in the room while Hedwig sat on a pile of books by the window.

Buckbeak was outside in a fence near Hagrid's.

"Before going to Godric's Hollow we have to go to Australia, to revive my parents' memories", said Hermione. Harry nodded understanding.

By the following evening, it was dark and the fireworks were still being set off. Up in the Gryffindor Common room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were all hanging out.

Baby Sirius was fast asleep in a bassinet that was in the common room for him as well. Hermione and Ginny were talking on the couch by the fire, the bassinet also by the fireplace.

Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's chess while Neville was sorting through his Wizard cards. Just a night for them all to relax.

"Listen Hermione, mom said and I also say, if you or Harry need anything...we're not far", said Ginny. Hermione smiled. "I know", she said.

Ginny smiled looking at the sleeping baby. "He's so precious Hermione", said Ginny. "Thanks", said Hermione blushing.

Hermione then gestured a bit with her hand, Ginny noticed the ring. "He proposed?!" squealed Ginny. "Yes! Of course your whole family is invited", said Hermione smiling.

Ginny smiled. "I hear you fancy Neville", said Hermione then.

Ginny turned scarlet. "I...I do. Did you see him during the battle?", asked Ginny. "Ginny, if you liked Neville since the Yule ball why did you go out with Harry first?", asked Hermione curious.

"I thought he liked Luna", admitted Ginny. "No I think Ron and Luna fancy each other", giggled Hermione.

"Knight to F5", said Harry. "Queen to F5", said Ron, the wizard's chess piece moved and struck down Harry's piece.

"Bloody hell Harry, I'm gonna be the best man at your wedding?", asked Ron. "Of course, Ginny's gonna be the Bride's maid", replied Harry.

Ron nodded. "Thinking about Luna?", teased Harry. "No, of course not!", lied Ron. "Ah! Pawn to C2!", said Ron taking out one of Harry's pieces.

"Uh huh", said Harry unconvinced chuckling. "Oh all right I'll come off it, she's bloody brilliant, I mean...the kind of brilliant that's hard to see, you know? And I never said before, I always liked her hair", said Ron.

"Blimey, I got a lot of Rowena Ravenclaws", said Neville going through his wizard cards. "After this we're all gonna be a on a wizard card", said Ginny.

"I bet mine will say "Ronald Weasley, destroyer of one of the horcruxes during the war against Voldemort", said Ron.

"More like "Ronald Weasley, sidekick of the Chosen One's", joked Ginny. Ron did a sarcastic laugh. Soon Neville and Ginny went up to bed as it was getting late.

"Ok this little one's tired", said Hermione lifting Sirius gently. "How much longer are you staying at Hogwarts?", asked Ron.

"Long enough for Mione to recover, she's still a bit week...you?", asked Harry. "We're returning to the burrow in about 2 days", replied Ron.

"I'll see you tomorrow then", said Harry. "Yeah, see ya mate", said Ron.

Harry and Hermione went down to the first floor and into their room, Crookshanks and Hedwig already asleep. Hermione gently placed Sirius in the bassinet.

Harry got into bed with Hermione, the curtains on the bed closed but one part was opened so Hermione could keep a watch on Sirius's bassinet.

Hermione snuggled in Harry's arms. "Hey beautiful, you feeling all right my love?", asked Harry softly, he stroked Hermione's brown bushy hair.

"Yes, I'm still tired but I want us to move to Godric's in about 3 or 4 days", replied Hermione weakly.

"As long as your strong enough Mione", soothed Harry. Hermione nodded, she rested her head on his chest.

Harry smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.


	14. A New Life

It was a clear night, stars out and a full moon. The night wasn't dark at all because of the moon. The full moon shined upon Godric's Hollow.

It was around 8 at night, the wind blew gently. Things were so quiet, the only sound being the wind and some quiet chatter from a small pub in Godric's Hollow.

The peaceful quiet was broken by a Hippogriff. Buckbeak flew down, Harry and Hermione riding him. Hermione had Sirius in her arms safely.

Buckbeak gently landed and clicked his beak. "All our stuff is already at the house, including Crookshanks and Hedwig", said Harry, he got off of Buckbeak and helped Hermione off.

"Harry...are you sure about that house?", asked Hermione softly. "Yes. It's where my parents lived", replied Harry.

Hermione smiled nodding. They walked in front of the beautiful home, the roof now repaired. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, they walked inside the home.

The staircase was right by the front door, to their left was the living room. They looked and saw a long couch and two armchairs with a fireplace.

Hermione smiled. Harry looked at the kitchen and dining room, it looked so nice. Hermione went upstairs, it was a five bedroom home. She looked and saw Sirius's room.

There was a bassinet, by the rug was a large plush standing Hippogriff for when he was a toddler. The baby mobile had two owls, a hippogriff and a phoenix. There was also a rocking chair.

The carpet and curtains were blue. Hermione smiled. "You like it?", asked Harry softly. "Oh Harry, it's beautiful", said Hermione softly her eyes lit up.

Hermione cradled Sirius, she walked over to the bassinet and gently lay him down in it, the baby remaining asleep.

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek. "He'll sleep the night, he's tired", said Hermione softly. Harry led Hermione to show her their bedroom.

It had a double bed with curtains, a nightstand and a dresser with a closet. The dresser had many moving photos.

In one photo was of Harry and Hermione together, Harry holding Hermione. The other was of Hermione holding a newborn Sirius while still at Hogwarts, only a half an hour after he was born.

The next photo of of Harry, Ron and Hermione in their fourth year. Hermione smiled. The two went downstairs. "I'll make some tea", said Hermione.

"Sure Mione", replied Harry, he lit the fireplace in the living room. As Hermione made the tea, she felt quite tired.

They acutally just got back from a short trip to Australia, where they revived Hermione's parents' memories.

Her parents were shocked and terrified when Hermione explained everything and her mother even broke down in tears knowing Hermione was through great danger.

The visit had become more emotional when Hermione brought Sirius in the room. Hermione closed her eyes remembering.

Flashback:

"Mom, dad...there's someone I want you to meet", said Hermione. "Ok dear...", said Miss. Granger concerned.

Harry tensed nervous. Would Hermione's dad pull the protective dad mode and try to strangle him? Hermione walked back in the room holding Sirius.

Miss. Granger's eye's grew wide and she gasped. "Hermione...!", said Mr. Granger also stunned.

"Mom...dad...this is your grandson", said Hermione. "Hermione...when?!", cried Miss. Granger. "I got pregnant...before the battle. He was born right after the battle ended. Harry's the father. We plan to get married", said Hermione softly.

"Well he better marry you!", said Mr. Granger. Harry felt a wave of relief. "Dad, he protected me. Alot", added Hermione.

Miss. Granger sighed softly. "The fact you and the baby are sitting here alive, that's enough to convince me he's perfect for you", said Miss. Granger.

Hermione smiled. "What's his name?", asked Miss. Granger. "His name is Sirius. Sirius James Potter", replied Hermione

End of Flashback

Hermione opened her eyes to hear the teapot whistling, she quickly turned it off. Hermione brought the tea into the living room.

"Thanks honey", said Harry softly taking the one cup from her hand. "Don't worry I used white sugar not brown", giggled Hermione.

"Oh bloody hell", said Harry getting it. Umbridge used brown sugar in her tea. Hermione giggled and sipped her tea.

"Tomorrow I'm going to work to be an Auror", said Harry. "You don't need to study first?", asked Hermione. "Well the fact we defeated Voldemort that's more than enough for me to get the job", said Harry.

Hermione nodded. "Harry, be careful. I know it's what you want to do but...it's not a safe job", said Hermione worriedly. Harry placed a hand on Hermione's knee and stroked it as he did often.

Not in a sexual way, more in a comforting way. "Mione, after all we've been through I'm not gonna go and get myself killed. We can finally have a life together", said Harry softly.

Hermione nodded, she finished her tea and set the cup on the table. "The wedding will be when we have enough money, I want it to be very special for you Mione", said Harry.

"Oh Harry", said Hermione. "Harry, you spoil me too much", said Hermione. "Hermione, I'm serious I want us to have an even nicer one than Bill and Fleur's. And you honestly deserve to be spoiled, if it wasn't for you I would have never been able to go on", said Harry.

Hermione nodded smiling. Harry gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, he then stroked her hair and kissed her deeply.

The taste of pumpkin pie was so sweet. Hermione returned the kiss and let out a soft moan in between pants. Harry pinned her gently to the couch kissing her deeply.

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and saw her two scars. One line scar on her neck and the scar on her chest from Dolohov...it was in the shape of a heart.

Harry kissed Hermione's neck and then the scar on her chest, just above her breasts. Hermione blushed and she moaned softly.

"I love you Hermione...", whispered Harry passionately, he kissed her deeper and they made out for a while but soon they went to bed, too tired for complete sex.

By morning, Harry had left for his work, a lot of Death Eaters had fled the day Voldemort was destroyed. One was spotted in Diagon Alley, Harry, Ron and Neville worked together to go there.

Hermione stayed home caring for Sirius. She was rocking him gently in the nursery. She had just got done feeding him.

Hermione sighed softly, she got Sirius back in his bassinet, as he was fast asleep. Hermione pulled some books out and studied in a small library Harry had put in for her.

The library was next to Sirius's nursery so if he cried Hermione would hear him easily. Hermione pulled out her books about house elves.

She thought of Dobby. After what happened to Dobby, she was more determined than ever to make more rights for house elves.

Hermione began to write a presentation for the Ministry about her thoughts of House elves with her quill and ink. She wrote on the piece of parchment.

Hermione spent all day writing her presentation and checking on Sirius in between. By evening Harry came back home.

"Harry!", cried Hermione happily, she dashed downstairs and hugged him nearly knocking him down. She then kissed him.

"Hello my love", said Harry smiling. "Are you hurt at all?", asked Hermione. "No I'm fine, we were able to catch 2", replied Harry softly.

"I'll get dinner started...oh god I had forgot!", fretted Hermione. "Sweetie it's fine, take your time", soothed Harry.

Harry saw Sirius was awake in a bassinet that was also downstairs. "Hey little guy", smiled Harry. Sirius smiled cutely at him. "How was he today?", asked Harry. "He slept mostly", replied Hermione.

Harry smiled nodding, he went to help Hermione with dinner.


	15. Wedding

It was evening, two years had passed. Sirius was two years old. Hermione was brushing her hair. She felt restless.

Tomorrow was the big day, they day she shall marry Harry. Harry was still out tracking Dark Wizards. Hermione finished brushing her hair and she checked on Sirius.

Her baby boy was fast asleep. Hermione smiled, she went downstairs waiting for Harry to get home. Hermione then heard something outside.

"Mione I'm home", said Harry. "Harry, hey!", smiled Hermione but her face changed to horror seeing blood on Harry's arm.

"Harry, you're hurt!", cried Hermione rushing over. "It's nothing, really sweetie", said Harry. Hermione helped him inside and got a potion for his wound.

"We got three out of the four, the fourth got my arm and fled", replied Harry.

Hermione nodded, she cuddled Harry. "Are you nervous?", asked Harry stroking her shoulder. "No, I love you Harry", replied Hermione softly.

"Same here", smiled Harry, he couldn't be more sure about anyone else. Harry kissed Hermione softly. Hermione blushed.

"Save your energy for the honeymoon", said Hermione blushing. Harry chuckled.

By the following morning, Hermione was awake first. Ginny and Luna had her in the makeup room rather fast after her shower.

"Only light pink lipstick, a little blush, and your hair up like it was at the yule ball", said Ginny. "Yep that's right", said Hermione blushing.

Luna did the makeup while Ginny did Hermione's hair. Hermione relaxed. "Ok we need to wait a minute for the potion to take effect in your hair", said Ginny.

"So Hermione, notice anything different?", asked Ginny. Hermione blinked. "No...", started Hermione but then her hand covered her mouth in shock.

"You didn't...!", cried Hermione. "Yep, Neville took me somewhere romantic last night, and well, a date at a dinner table turned into a date in bed", giggled Ginny blushing.

Ginny continued Hermione's hair, Ron was fixing Harry's bow tie in another room, Harry in a black tuxedo.

"Mate you nervous?", asked Ron. "A bit...only about messing the words up", replied Harry. "Blimey mate, you fought dragons and defeated Voldemort, you won't mess something as simple as some vows up", said Ron chuckling.

Ginny was in a pink dress, Luna wearing a blue one. The brides maids included Luna, Susan Bones, Parvati, Padma and Tonks.

The maid of honor is Ginny. The wedding was in an outside long tent, much like the one at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Hermione's hair was finally finished and Ginny helped her into her white wedding dress, it was tight around the arms, back, shoulders however the neck was visible and the top of the chest, from the stomach down the dress became more flowing.

"You look so beautiful!", cried Ginny. Hermione blushed smiling. The guests included Hermione's parents, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, George, Hagrid, Mcgonagall, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Nigel, and other family members of Hermione's.

The ceremony was decorated, the pathway to the archway had rose petals on it, the seats were wicker with red cloth over them. The archway had roses and Dumbledore's Phoenix sat on top of the archway.

Harry stood with Ron and a preacher at the archway.

Hermione breathed a little nervous. "You ready sweetie?", asked Mr. Granger. "Yeah", replied Hermione softly, the two began walking down the isle.

Hermione saw Harry, she smiled softly blushing. Harry turned red, she never looked more beautiful than she did right now.

He was speechless. They finally reached Harry, Mr. Granger put Hermione's hand in Harry's and went to sit by Miss. Granger.

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes smiling. "Ladies and gentleman, we're gathered here to witness the union of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger", said the preacher.

"Do you Harry Potter, vow to love her, comfort her, protect her in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?", asked the preacher.

"I do", replied Harry. "Do you Hermione Granger, vow to love him, comfort him, protect him in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?", said the preacher.

"I do", replied Hermione her heart racing. "You may kiss the bridge", said the preacher. Harry kissed Hermione softly, the kiss became more passionate, the taste of pumpkin pie full blast.

The guests clapped. They broke the kiss gently, Hermione smiled. Miss. Granger was holding Sirius who had a cute but comfy black tuxedo on.

During the reception, golden and silver balloons floated as well did candles. The circle tables had fancy Wine filling the glasses magically.

The music was very romantic and beautiful, Harry and Hermione danced close to each other. Ron and Luna danced, Luna trying to teach him a strange dance. Neville and Ginny danced as well. "Like this?", asked Ron doing the strange circle moving his hands oddly. "You're getting better", replied Luna.

Sirius was laughing cutely, dancing on his own. Tonks had brought a 2 year old Ted Lupin. "Mommy, can I play with him?", asked Sirius. "Sure sweetie", said Hermione. Sirius and Ted played in another room, Mrs. Weasley watching them.

Hermione blushed at Harry smiling, soon the cake was cut, Ron of course was eating the most of it. "Ron do you ever stop eating?", asked Ginny. "Hey who doesn't eat at a wedding!", defended Ron.

Hermione giggled, she and Harry sat for a bit. Ron got up on the speaker. "Is this strange muggle thing on?", asked Ron.

"We can hear ya mate", said Seamus. "Ok good, I'd like to propose a toast to my two best friends", said Ron.

Hermione blushed and Harry smiled. "To this day, I still remember when we all first met on the train, as 11 year olds. I was the poor kid, Harry was the rich famous boy and Hermione was the know-it-all", said Ron.

"Over time we became best friends, the golden trio. And in all honesty, it's not shocking to me Harry and Hermione fell in love", said Ron.

"After all, a great wizard deserves the brightest witch", said Ron. Hermione had tears in her eyes of happiness, plus she was touched.

"But no matter what happens, I'll always be their best friend", said Ron. Everyone clapped.

Soon it was getting much later, Miss. Granger decided to watch Sirius while Harry and Hermione went for their honeymoon.

"Harry where is this honeymoon?", asked Hermione. "Mione, it's a surprise like I said", chuckled Harry.

Hermione blushed, she soon got dressed into a more casual dress, a pink one with a red dressy jacket. Harry got dressed in a formal gray outfit.

The two went outside. "You two have a fun trip, we'll watch Sirius", said Miss. Granger, Sirius asleep in her arms.

"Thanks mom", smiled Hermione. "I'll feed Crookshanks for you", said Ron. "Don't let him outside, he goes after birds", said Hermione.

Ron nodded. Harry and Hermione got on Buckbeak, the Hippogriff ran and then flew off, everyone waving.

Buckbeak flew over the gray clouds, a full moon out. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's waist.

Hermione closed her eyes feeling the wind breeze through her hair which was now down, she clutched to Harry more for warmth.

It felt like they were going further and further north. "Harry...how much further?", asked Hermione.

"Not much", replied Harry smiling. Hermione smiled and she kept her arms wrapped around Harry tightly as Buckbeak dove down through the air.

**Author's Note: I really wanted this chapter to be longer, but I had trouble coming up with more, but the next chapter will be longer**


	16. The Honeymoon

**Author's Note: To any younger readers, this chapter is a bit more graphic than the previous H/HR sex scene. It is not overkill but more suggestive. **

Buckbeak landed gracefully in front of a simple but cute cabin up high in the mountains. There was a small stable for Buckbeak. Harry helped Hermione off the gray Hippogriff.

Buckbeak went into his stable to get warm, Harry closed it. Hermione smiled. Harry then lifted Hermione marriage style, she squealed.

"Harry...!", squealed Hermione. "Blimey Hermione, you're lighter than a bowtruckle", said Harry smiling. Hermione blushed.

He carried her inside to see a very comfortable living room with a long red sofa and a lit fireplace and one armchair, a radio on a table with a light.

There was a small kitchen with a table and chairs, a bathroom and one bedroom with the double bed. "Harry...", said Hermione smiling.

She set her bag down and she turned around to look at him, her heart racing in her chest. Harry blushed, his heart also racing.

Harry walked over, he stroked Hermione's bushy hair softly and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Harry...", said Hermione in a passionate tone of voice. Harry kissed her softly lifting her up off her feet slightly. Hermione returned the pumpkin pie tasting kiss.

The kiss became deeper, Hermione panted and let out a small moan. "Oh Harry...", cried Hermione, Harry lay her on the soft carpet on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Harry removed his own shirt and Hermione removed her jacket and shirt. Harry kissed the heart shaped scar on her chest and unclipped her pink bra.

Hermione moaned softly at Harry's touch, he got a blanket over them. The dark blue blanket covered them mostly.

Harry squeezed Hermione's right breast causing her to moan a bit louder. Hermione's hand clutched Harry's back, she cried out then as Harry entered her.

"Harry...", moaned Hermione, she began to tremble intensely. Harry kissed her scar again and slowly he kissed her breasts, Hermione cried out loudly at this.

Harry was gentle with her as he always has been, as he entered inside of her he was thrusting gently yet enough to give her pleasure.

Hermione moaned crying out louder and louder. Harry kissed her neck as he kept going, hearing Hermione moan was the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

Harry then kissed Hermione deeply and lifted her up in a sitting up position kissing her passionately, his hand traveled gently through her bushy hair and went down her back.

Hermione breathed deeply and moaned. Harry's other hand went down her neck to her breasts gently massaging them.

"Harry...oh god...", moaned Hermione, her breathing becoming more and more heavy. Harry kissed Hermione's neck then and as he did, he slowly lay her back down on the carpet gently.

Hermione's nails suddenly began to dig into Harry's back, but it didn't hurt him. Harry went faster and kissed her neck.

Hermione's soft moans of pleasure soon turned into urgent cries, she was moaning louder and her nails dug deeply into Harry's back.

For a moment Harry feared he was hurting her. "Mione...did I hurt you?", asked Harry worriedly. Hermione shook her head still breathing rapidly.

"No...don't stop", panted Hermione in such a desperate tone Harry never heard before.

Harry then realized what was happening, Hermione was reaching climax. It was much more intense this time than it was last time.

It was an intense feeling on any girl's body, no wonder she was beginning to shake violently. Harry kissed her neck, he knew it felt good to her but seeing her shake so badly it made him feel like she still needed soothing.

He stroked her hair. "That's it Mione", whispered Harry softly. Hermione cried out, clutching Harry's back tighter than ever, her body beginning to tense.

Finally after what felt like a long time, it happened. Hermione cried out loudly, nearly screaming as her body reached full pleasure. Her back arched and she clutched onto Harry tightly.

It lasted about 2 minutes when finally Hermione's body went limp from the intense feeling, she panted very heavily, out of breath.

Harry stroked her cheek. "Are you all right?", asked Harry worriedly. "Yes...that..was amazing", panted Hermione.

Harry gazed into her eyes. He also panted. He got up and carried Hermione to bed, she seemed much to exhausted to get up.

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms that night.

By morning, Harry awoke to Hermione's angel sleeping face. He smiled and stroked her hair. She looked so tired.

It didn't surprise Harry, as far as their sexual life went he didn't recall Hermione going through something that intense before.

He got up, got a shower and he got dressed. Harry saw Hedwig flying in with a letter. It was addressed to Hermione from the Ministry.

For the passed two years she's been trying to get better rights for House elves. Harry set the letter on the table for Hermione to open once she woke up.

Hermione opened her eyes in bed and sat up. She got a shower and got dressed, coming to the living room. "Good morning my love", said Harry.

He took Hermione in his arms and kissed her softly. "Morning Harry", she replied smiling. "A letter came for you", said Harry.

Hermione looked and she opened the letter and read the piece of parchment. Harry waited anxiously.

Hermione finished reading it and she covered her mouth with her hand. "What is it?", asked Harry worriedly.

"We won!", cried Hermione. "House elves, have more rights now! It says any wizard sighted abusing their house elf or leaving it in poor condition will no longer be able to have a house elf and House elves are no longer titled as slaves or servants, but as helpers", read Hermione beaming.

"Mione, that's great!", said Harry happy for her. Hermione hugged Harry so happy.

They suddenly saw another owl fly in, it was from Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione opened it and began to read:

_Dear Harry and Hermione, _

_I wanted to check on the two of you, after your like my children and I care about you both as much as I care for my own. Miss. Granger also wanted me to send this as she is a muggle. Sirius is doing ok with his grandparents but he certainly is not thrilled that his mommy is not around. He truly loves you Hermione, Miss. Granger couldn't get him to sleep the first night until 3 in the morning. Hopefully she'll have more luck tonight. Ginny and Ron say hi also. _

_Love Mrs. Weasley_

"Oh dear...", said Hermione worriedly, going into worried mommy mode. "Oh sweetie, Sirius will be fine. Our honeymoon is going to be a 2 week stay", said Harry softly.

"Harry he's scared, he doesn't understand where we are", cried Hermione worried. "Oh Mione...ok, if he doesn't calm down in a week we'll return home", said Harry.

Hermione nodded still a bit worried.

By nightfall, Harry and Hermione were in bed. They were kissing passionately, Hermione already undressed. They were under the covers.

They were a bit more wild in bed tonight, Hermione was moaning and crying out much more often and louder as Harry was faster.

Hermione suddenly cried out loudly, clutching the sheets. Harry squeezed her breasts and continued, Hermione began to pant rapidly, it happening again.

Right when she was about to reach it, Harry noticed she was having trouble catching her breath. Harry stopped. "No...don't stop...", panted Hermione, but she was clearly struggling to find air.

"Mione, breathe. Calm down and breathe", soothed Harry, he stroked her hair. Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven, she shakily breathed.

Harry placed a hand over her pounding heart. "Relax love, you're practically having a heart attack", soothed Harry.

Hermione nodded, breathing deeply. Harry kissed her forehead and held her letting her relax before they continued.


	17. News

A month had passed, Harry and Hermione were home from their honeymoon. Hermione was always at home with Sirius. During this period, there were barely any Dark wizards around to catch for Aurors.

So during this time, Harry and Ron worked for George at the Weasley joke shop. The shop sold a lot of stuff, from Umbridge dolls to puking pastels.

It also sold stink petals, Fever fudge, and a lot of other things. It was a pricy shop but successful. Ron's job was to stock shelves while Harry's was to show people around if they needed help finding something.

It felt nostalgic to work here, since many Hogwarts students came in. For the most part third and fifth years were seen.

Harry looked and saw a trio of 4th years looking around, a girl and two boys. Harry had a flashback for a moment of himself, Hermione and Ron back then.

Ron spotted a certain item. "George how much is this?", asked Ron. "Five gallons", replied George. "How much for me?", asked Ron.

"Five gallons", replied George. "I work here!", said Ron. "Ten gallons", said George. Harry chuckled.

At home, Hermione was doing some studying. She set her quill down to check on Sirius. Hermione walked in the nursery but saw Sirius wasn't there.

"Sirius?", asked Hermione, she looked in her bedroom and the living room, no sign. Hermione began to panic.

"Sirius!", called Hermione, her heart beginning to race in fear. She ran outside but didn't see him. Hermione panicked, she grabbed the phone.

Since both her and Harry lived in muggle worlds as well, they owned some muggle objects. Hermione called Harry's cell.

Harry blinked hearing it ring and he answered it. "Hello?", asked Harry. "Harry! I can't find Sirius!", cried Hermione frantically.

"Whoa, calm down Mione, he's got to be in the house somewhere", soothed Harry.

"Harry, I looked all over the house and outside! He's gone!", cried Hermione shakily. "Ok, ok honey, I'll be right down", soothed Harry.

Hermione hung up and looked around more while waiting for Harry. Hermione went outside, she then blinked hearing Sirius laughing from Buckbeak's stable.

Hermione swung the stable door open to see Buckbeak laying down letting Sirius climb all over him. Hermione sighed in relief, the relief she felt was so great she felt dizzy.

"Sirius!", cried Hermione holding him. "Mommy, big bird!", said Sirius cutely. "For heaven's sake you scared me", said Hermione softly, she gently set Sirius down who ran back over to Buckbeak.

Hermione called Harry again. "Harry, I found him", said Hermione. "You did?! Where was he?", asked Harry. "He was in the stable with Buckbeak...Harry, Beaky is amazing with Sirius", said Hermione.

Harry smiled relieved. "Ok Mione, I'll be home this late afternoon", said Harry smiling. "Ok love, bye", said Hermione.

She hung up and kept a watch on Buckbeak and Sirius. Soon Hermione brought Sirius back inside, it was getting close to 4 in the afternoon.

Hermione was doing some more writing with her quill, Sirius had fallen asleep early.

Hermione then suddenly felt a wave of nausea sweep over her, her stomach heaved, she covered her mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

Hermione threw up heavily, coughing and gasping. "Mione?", came Harry's voice worriedly. "Harry, go away. This isn't attractive", whimpered Hermione, her tone sounding a lot when she was half cat in their second year.

"Hermione, are you ok?", asked Harry, pushed the bathroom door open. He saw her being sick and rushed over rubbing her back and holding her hair out of the way.

"Harry...please, I look horrible", cried Hermione. "Mione, after seeing Ron throw up slugs, this is nothing", chuckled Harry.

Hermione panted finishing, Harry got her a glass of water. Hermione drank some. "It hit so sudden...I didn't have anything weird to eat", panted Hermione.

"Mione...how long has it been since our honeymoon?", asked Harry worried then. "Uh..a month", replied Hermione.

Harry gave her a look, at first it didn't click. Hermione then gasped. "Oh my god...!", she cried, she reached for her wand.

The magical pregnancy test was very simple, Hermione tapped her wand gently on her stomach, if it glowed blue she was carrying a baby boy, if pink, a girl.

If no glow, she wasn't pregnant. Hermione waited and almost instantly a pink glow came. "Hermione...!", said Harry.

"A girl Harry...", smiled Hermione. Harry felt overwhelmed with happiness and hugged Hermione and lifted her and spun her gently.

By evening, they had invited Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley over for dinner as a get together.

By this time after two years, Neville and Ginny were married and Ginny was pregnant herself with twin girls.

The dinner was a classic type they would have at Hogwarts, turkey, fried chicken, mash potatoes, french fries, fruit and cake for dessert.

The drinks were butterbeer and pumpkin juice. Sirius was in his highchair with his dinner although he kept glancing at the box of Every flavor beans on the counter.

"Twins?! Are you certain?", cried Hermione happily to Ginny. "Positive, I'm about 4 months", replied Ginny blushing.

"Well that's just wonderful!", cried Mrs. Weasley happily. Hermione smiled. "Ginny, are you sure you're ok?", asked Neville, he was seriously paranoid daddy.

"Neville, yes I'm fine", giggled Ginny.

"Well, we have news too", said Luna in a casual way. "First, I believe we have Hinkytruckles in our garden", said Luna.

"A what?", asked Harry. "I think they are a hybrid between Hinkypunk and Bowtruckle", replied Luna. "Luna, shouldn't we tell them the real news?", asked Ron blushing.

"Oh right", said Luna, she showed their her hand, an engagement ring. "Mate, your proposed! You sly dog!", teased Harry.

Ron was red. "Luna, that's great", smiled Hermione. Sirius kept reaching for the every flavor beans, no one noticing.

"Well...finally Harry and me have news", said Hermione. Harry smiled blushing. "Oh what is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley excited.

Hermione blushed. "We're having another baby, a girl", replied Hermione. "Oh Hermione! That's wonderful!", cried Ginny.

"Good going mate", chuckled Ron punching Harry's shoulder lightly. "Let's be proper about this, this calls for a toast", said Mrs,. Weasley sweetly.

They settled for pumpkin juice. "A toast to first Ron and Luna, for their upcoming marriage. To Neville and Ginny to their twins and to Harry and Hermione for their first baby girl", smiled Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione and Ginny were blushing. Soon everyone returned home, Hermione then blinked.

"Harry where's that box of every flavor beans?", asked Hermione. "The one Ron sent for Christmas?", asked Harry. Hermione nodded.

Suddenly they heard Sirius spitting. Hermione blinked seeing he was trying every flavor beans. "Oh for goodness sake", giggled Hermione.

"Mommy these taste bad!", said Sirius cutely.


	18. Jobs

**Author's Note: The more reviews I get the faster I update**

Harry was outside in a dark forest at night, his wand was raised. There were many trees, it was foggy in the forest.

Howls were heard, sounding like werewolves. He had such a chilling feeling of fear. He stepped on a twig, snapping it.

He raised his wand more to see Bellatrix, she was holding Hermione, a knife to her throat. "HERMIONE!", yelled Harry, fear pulsing in his chest.

He began to run forward, they seemed so far away yet so close. Bellatrix cackled and she then slit Hermione's throat, blood pouring out.

"HERMIONE! NO!", yelled Harry. Memories flooded his brain in a fast forward flash of when they first met on the train, to when Hermione was petrified.

To when they traveled back with the Time Tuner, to when she helped him during the Triwizard Tournament to the D.A meetings.

Harry's mind traveled to when they danced that night, first kissed and shared a night together, Hermione had their baby.

Harry felt his heart pound in intense fear as he saw Hermione's limp body...no this couldn't be real.

"HARRY!", yelled a voice. Harry's eyes shot open and he sat straight up, panting and sweating. It was a nightmare.

Hermione was right next to him in bed, looking worried. She was seven months pregnant. "Mione...bad dream", panted Harry shakily.

"Harry, it's ok, we're safe", soothed Hermione, Harry held her. "Shhhh, it's ok", soothed Hermione.

Harry held onto Hermione, he stroked her hair and then her swollen stomach. "Hermione, I'm going back to work as an Auror tomorrow, I can't risk you", said Harry worriedly.

"Oh Harry...", said Hermione worriedly. She nodded her hand on her stomach.

By the following morning, Harry left to meet with the other Aurors. Hermione also had work, she wanted to spend her days at the Library in Hogwarts.

She was allowed to bring Sirius to work with her. She worked as the Librarian.

Sirius stayed in his playpen. A second year Ravenclaw student walked in. "Can I help you dear?", asked Hermione. "Yes, I'm looking for a copy of Magical Beasts and where to find them", replied the female second year.

"That would be in that section over there, on the fourth shelf", replied Hermione. "Thank you", said the second year.

Hermione took some notes. A male student walked in, a sixth year. "Is "Advanced Potion Brewing" in?", he asked. He was in Gryffindor.

"Let me see...that's still checked out...wait a sec", said Hermione. "It was supposed to be returned a week ago", said Hermione. "Ok, if you can wait I'll track down who has it", said Hermione.

"Sure", replied the student. Hermione contacted Mcgonagall, it turned out a Slythrein was keeping it out for too long.

Hermione went to the Great hall finding him. "Excuse me, you were supposed to return that a week ago", said Hermione.

"Says who?", asked the Slytrein, a fifth year. "Want to do this the hard way? 10 points from Sylthrein", said Hermione sharply.

"Fine", grumbled the Slythrein handing it over.

Hermione took it back to the Gryffindor student. "Thank you", he said. Hermione smiled, she then panted a bit heavily once he left, she sat down.

The weight from the baby was heavy and since she was heavily pregnant it was difficult. Hermione breathed a bit heavy.

At Grimmuld place, a meeting for the Aurors was held. Harry, Ron, Neville, Tonks, and others were all talking.

"Look I know nothing's been going on, but I don't feel comfortable putting anyone at risk", said Harry. "Harry's right, some of these dark wizards are really cunning", said Tonks.

"Well at least Bellatrix is gone, she was the worst", said Neville. "True", agreed Ron. "Harry, did you see anything weird at all?", asked Tonks.

"I know this is gonna sound paranoid but I had a dream...it had Bellatrix", replied Harry. "Bellatrix's entire family were killed, Narcissa is still alive but she is no longer a dark wizard", said Tonks.

"She didn't have any brothers?", asked Harry. Tonks shook her head. "We'll go for a patrol look tonight", said Neville.

"There was a dark wizard sighted in Diagon Alley", said Ron. Harry nodded.

They disappranted to Diagon Alley, it was raining. They looked around, and saw a cloaked man near Florish and Blotts.

Suddenly he pulled his wand out and pointed it at some witches. "STUPIFY!", yelled Harry. "Rictersumpra!", yelled Ron.

"Levicorpus!", yelled Neville. "Expleriarmus!", yelled Tonks.

Two dark wizards began running down the alley. Harry, Ron and Neville chased them while Tonks stayed behind to protect that part of Diagon Alley.

Suddenly a Hungarian Horntail dragon landed on top of Gringotts, a hooded man riding it. The dragon roared and breathed fire.

He then flew off, Ron and Neville caught the other two. "Riding a dragon, he seems like a big time badass", said Ron.

"We'll catch him", said Neville. Harry felt intense worry as he watched the dragon fly away. He was getting a bad feeling.

Soon it was evening, no one in the library but Hermione and a sleeping Sirius. Harry came in to pick her up.

"Mione, hey", smiled Harry. "Harry", said Hermione smiling, she looked exhausted. "You ok?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Help me up?", asked Hermione. "Sure love", said Harry, he helped Hermione up. Hermione exhaled deeply and groaned a bit in pain.

"It's getting heavy", admitted Hermione weakly. "Come on, let's get home, you need rest", said Harry.

Hermione nodded weakly and Harry lifted Sirius.


	19. Rose Lily Potter

Two months had passed, it was late at night, around midnight. Harry and Hermione were asleep in bed, Sirius asleep in his own bedroom.

Harry had been reading books about pregnancy, when Hermione asked him why he told her in case something happened and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny couldn't get to the house on time, so he knew what to do.

Flashback:

"Harry, for heaven's sake you're overeacting, Mrs. Weasley would be here in time. Besides I'm perfectly able to give birth on my own", said Hermione.

"Hermione, listen what if? It's best to be prepared", said Harry

End of Flashback.

It was winter, and snowing gently outside. The wind breezed gently outside. Hermione slept on her side, her hand on her swollen belly protectively.

Harry was asleep holding Hermione in his arms. The only sound was their soft breathing. Hermione snuggled more into Harry for warmth.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, he saw Hermione was fast asleep by him. He slowly untangled himself from her and carefully got out of bed.

He went downstairs for a drink. Almost every day he kept having that same nightmare.

He couldn't understand why but the feeling made his heart sink. Each one of these nightmares involved Bellatrix, Hermione and were so vivid and real.

Harry sighed softly, he drank some butterbeer. He couldn't understand why he kept dreaming such a thing. He hoped and even prayed it was just because of the intense past they suffered during the war against Voldemort.

He couldn't even bear the thought of losing Hermione. The thought of it made Harry feel sick and his heart skipped a beat.

There were so many times when she was placed in danger helping him. The two times that scared him the most, was first in their fifth year.

They were in the Department of Mysteries when the Death Eater Dolohov wounded her chest. Harry never felt so afraid before in his life, during those few moments he feared she was dead.

The second time, was at Malfoy Manor. When Bellatrix tortured Hermione, both her and Sirius were tortured.

Harry couldn't describe how much he was willing to protect her, he'd give his own life to shield her.

He loved her too dearly, the thought of never seeing her smile again, never hearing her voice. Harry shruddered unable to think of it.

He shook his head and went back upstairs, he saw Crookshanks asleep in his cat bed. Harry carefully got back into bed.

Hermione was still on her side, breathing softly.

Harry lay down, kissing Hermione's forehead softly and then fell back asleep.

About an hour passed, Hermione was in a deep sleep. Her dreams were of herself and Harry. She was wearing a pink nightgown, her bushy brown hair down under her shoulders.

Hermione turned onto her back groaning a little, she was half asleep, half awake and she felt a little pain but wasn't fully woken up by it.

Slowly as she left the world of dreams, reality sounds filled her ears, the wind outside and Harry's soft breathing beside her.

Hermione glanced and saw it was only 1 in the morning. She couldn't shake off her restlessness. Hermione sat up carefully, her hand on her stomach.

She got up and groaned from the weight. Hermione went over to the dresser and grabbed a book to read since she couldn't sleep.

Hermione got back on the bed, she grabbed her wand. "Lumos", she whispered so she could see to read.

Hermione read for about 20 minutes, and she yawned sleepiness suddenly grabbing a hold of her. Hermione set the book down on the nightstand.

"Nox", she whispered, the light on her wand going out. She set her wand on the nightstand and lay back down under the covers.

Hermione drifted back to sleep in seconds. It was a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she was asleep, but she was woken by a very sudden sharp pain in her abdomen. "Aahhh!", cried Hermione, letting out a cry of pain.

Her hand clutched her stomach. 'Calm down Hermione...it might be just practice pains', thought Hermione breathing slowly.

Hermione glanced at the clock and timed her pain to be sure it was labor. Only 2 minutes passed and another sharp pain hit.

But not only did the pain become increasingly worse, Hermione felt panic rise when she felt her water break.

"Harry!", cried Hermione urgently shaking him. "Harry, wake up!", cried Hermione. Harry opened his eyes.

"What? What is it Mione?", asked Harry still half asleep. "Harry, the baby's coming!", cried Hermione urgently.

Harry bolted awake. "What?! Ok!", said Harry panicked, he quickly sent a Patronus to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

Hermione cried out in pain clutching her stomach, she was propped up on pillows. "Mione, just hang on, hang in there, they'll be here soon to help", soothed Harry.

"Harry, no! The baby won't wait!", cried Hermione urgently and shakily.

"Hermione, it won't take them even ten minutes, just relax and breathe", soothed Harry.

"Harry, no! My water already broke, she wants out NOW!", cried Hermione, fear filled her eyes, suddenly she cried out loudly again.

Harry then felt his heart sink when he saw some blood on the sheets. It was happening now. He felt relief remembering he read what to do.

Harry was quick and got towels, scissors and more. Hermione cried out. Once she saw Harry had everything, she didn't wait for his command.

She instantly began pushing, listening to her body. "That's it Mione...she's coming fast", said Harry, he could already see the top of the baby's head.

Hermione pushed hard, her eyes closed tightly, she gritted her teeth, putting all her strength into it.

"Hermione, stop, rest for a minute", said Harry worriedly. Hermione fell back gasping for air.

"That's it, breathe honey", soothed Harry. Hermione clutched the sheets, she pushed again after a moment.

"That's my strong girl...her head's out!", said Harry, the baby had a lot of brown hair. Harry could tell already she was going to look just like her mom.

Hermione breathed heavily for a moment. Harry cleaned the baby's face while Hermione caught her breath. "It's ok Mione, catch your breath", soothed Harry.

He made sure there was no blood in the baby's nose or mouth so she didn't choke.

Hermione panted and after a few moments, she couldn't bear the pressure anymore. "Harry...I need to push!", cried Hermione panting and crying out in pain.

"Ok Mione", soothed Harry, Hermione pushed instantly crying out in pain.

With that last push, the baby came out easily, Harry catching his daughter.

Hermione fell back breathing heavily, at that moment Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had appeared, they had disappranted into the room. "Oh my goodness!", cried Mrs. Weasley, she quickly checked Hermione over while Ginny helped Harry clean the baby.

"That happened fast!", cried Ginny. "Is the baby all right?", asked Harry. "Yes", replied Ginny, the baby finally started crying which was a good sign.

Hermione was breathing deeply as Mrs. Weasley helped her relax.

"Let me hold her", pleaded Hermione. Ginny smiled she got the baby girl wrapped in a blanket and carefully handed her to Hermione.

Hermione cradled the baby in her arms. The baby girl had brown hair, her face looked just like Hermione's.

"Look at that, she's practically a mini Hermione", giggled Ginny.

Harry smiled. "Harry, I'm impressed, you should be a healer instead of an Auror", said Mrs. Weasley. Harry blushed.

Hermione rested in bed breastfeeding her baby girl, she named her Rose. Rose Lily Potter.

Harry went to check on Sirius to make sure he hadn't woke up from the commotion, but he was sound asleep. His hair, which Harry and Hermione thought was black, is actually dark brown.

His eyes remained a sky blue color making him look like both Hermione and Harry. Harry walked back in the room, after Ginny and Mrs. Weasley left.

Hermione was resting, Rose in her bassinet right by Hermione's side of the bed. "How are you feeling?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Better", replied Hermione weakly. "It hit so fast I couldn't believe it", said Hermione. Harry nodded. He kissed Hermione's cheek and held her.

"I didn't even know it could happen that fast", admitted Harry. "It's rare but it can happen. With Sirius...Harry...I never told you this before", said Hermione.

"What love?", asked Harry cuddling her gently. "I...went into labor with Sirius a lot sooner than you knew", admitted Hermione.

"How much sooner?", asked Harry. "It began to happen around...right after Snape was killed. I didn't say anything because I could tell it would take a while plus Voldemort was still...", said Hermione.

"Oh Mione...", said Harry. "I counted...I was in labor with Sirius for about 7 hours", said Hermione softly.

Harry held her wishing he would have known then. But that was over and they had two beautiful children, Sirius and Rose.

**Author's Note: Just so you guys fully understand, I won't just abandon this fanfic. I LOVE writing it. But I write it better when I get nice reviews of people enjoying it basically. It also helps me write longer chapters and update faster. Also this will be 30 chapters total. **


	20. A Scare to Remember

It was a warm spring day, Buckbeak was cleaning his feathers outside in a fence near his stable. Crookshanks was outside sitting on the porch enjoying the breeze.

Two little children suddenly ran outside. "Sirius wait up!", cried Rose, she was only 3 years old, Sirius was 5.

The two had cunningly snuck out of the house behind Hermione's back.

It was still early, only about 8:30 AM, it wasn't very sunny out, even though it was warm. It was more cloudy but the air was warm, there were signs it might rain.

Hedwig had flown overhead with some mail and went inside the house.

Sirius ran over excitedly to see Buckbeak, but before he could Rose suddenly blocked him. "Sirius, didn't you hear what daddy told us!?", she cried.

Sirius shrugged. "Daddy said you have to bow down to a Hippogriff first or you could get hurt!", said Rose...it was actually a bit frightening, she was only 3 and already a know-it-all.

"Rose, Buckbeak is different!", said Sirius annoyed. "No, you could get hurt!", yelled Rose. "I used to always be able to go near Buckbeak until you came along!", snapped Sirius, he stormed off.

"Hmph", said Rose, she went back inside. Harry was at work with the other Aurors. Hermione was inside , she had quit her job as the Librarian at Hogwarts when Rose turned 2.

She wanted to be a stay at home mom for a long time. "Rose honey, where's your brother?", asked Hermione.

"He's outside", replied Rose. "You two went outside without me?!", cried Hermione worriedly. "We only went to see Buckbeak", defended Rose.

"Is that where Sirius is?", asked Hermione. "No, he got all mad and went towards the woods", replied Rose.

"The woods?!", cried Hermione. "Rose, I want you to stay here, don't move!", cried Hermione, she ran outside.

Although they lived in a safe area, in the forest, and it was only active in the spring, was a giant Venomous Tentactuler.

Sirius was walking deeper in the forest, feeling jealous of Rose. After all, he was the only child for 2 years.

He kicked a rock. "It's not fair! She's so mean!", ranted Sirius to himself. "I was always allowed to pet Buckbeak before", said Sirius.

He truly adored Buckbeak. "Daddy said I can ride him right before I go to Hogwarts, but I bet Rose will mess that up", continued Sirius.

Sirius was so angry he didn't even pay attention as to where he was walking.

He then stopped dead in his tracks seeing a giant plant. It was the weirdest thing he ever saw, it wasn't a tree or a flower.

It was green with three long roots, the middle root at the top held what looked like an opening and closing dark pink flower.

The other two had smaller versions. Sirius bravely tried to walk passed the deadly plant.

The plant's middle flower moved like head, it made a strange sound and suddenly a liquid spat out from it, it hit Sirius's arm.

"Ow!", cried Sirius, the liquid burned a wound in his arm. Sirius began to run off but suddenly felt dizzy.

"SIRIUS!", screamed Hermione fearfully, she ran over. Hermione held Sirius. "Sirius, are you hurt?!", cried Hermione.

When she saw the wound on Sirius's arm, her heart sank. He was poisoned. Sirius began to fall unconcious.

Hermione lifted him and ran back to the house. She sent out two Patronus', one to Ginny to come watch Rose, the other to Harry to meet her at St. Mungo's Hospital.

As soon as Ginny arrived, Hermione disappranted with Sirius to the hospital. Rose was very quiet.

As soon as Hermione arrived in St. Mungos, a female healer ran right away over to her. "What happened?!", she demanded leading Hermione to an Emergency room.

"He was poisoned by a Venomous Tentactuler!", replied Hermione urgently, the healer had Hermione carefully lay Sirius on a hospital bed.

The healer looked at Sirius's arm. "Ok we need a bottle of Antidote for Poisons now", said the healer urgently to another healer.

"Is he going to be all right?!", cried Hermione fearfully.

"We're not sure, the poison is spreading fast. We need you to wait out", said the healer urgently. Hermione was forced to wait out of the room, where she saw Harry.

"Hermione!", said Harry rushing over to her. "Oh Harry!", sobbed Hermione, she threw her arms around him sobbing uncomfortably.

"Shhhhh, it's all right, it's ok...listen to me. He'll be all right", soothed Harry. "Harry, what if he isn't! It's going to be my fault!", sobbed Hermione.

"Mione, no! It isn't your fault", said Harry holding her. "Harry, it is! I wasn't watching them! They got outside...Oh Harry!", sobbed Hermione unable to talk anymore, she was crying too hard.

"Mione listen to me, it is NOT your fault. You are a great mother. Look at how fast you got Sirius here", soothed Harry rubbing her shoulder.

He sat down holding her. "Listen, the healers here are amazing. He'll be ok", soothed Harry. "Look at how they saved Ron's dad", said Harry.

Hermione clutched onto Harry's shirt still crying but listening.

Suddenly Ginny and Neville disappranted there, with Rose. "Ginny?", asked Harry. Around this time Ginny was very pregnant again for her fourth.

They already had twin girls that were 3 years old named Molly and Alice, the third child who was a year old was another girl named Megan.

"We're here for two reasons", replied Ginny. "First Rose", said Ginny. Rose was looking on the verge of tears.

"Rose sweetie?", asked Hermione. "Mommy it's my fault Sirius is hurt!", sobbed Rose. "I wouldn't let him near Buckbeak and he got mad and ran off!", cried Rose.

"Oh honey...", cried Hermione, she opened her arms and Rose ran into them sobbing. Harry noticed how worried Neville looked.

"Harry, can you watch Ginny? I need to find a Healer", said Neville. "Sure Neville", replied Harry.

Ginny sat by them. "Are you all right?", asked Harry concerned. "Sorta...", replied Ginny she did look quite pale.

Rose had calmed down a bit. "Ginny, is it the baby?", asked Hermione worriedly. Ginny looked down. "I've been having weird pains all day but I don't think it's labor, something might be wrong", replied Ginny.

"Oh God...", cried Hermione. "I try to act calm when Neville's around, he's already so worried...but...", said Ginny, she began to tremble.

Hermione put a comforting arm around her and held her. "It's ok", soothed Hermione as Ginny broke down crying in her older sister figure's arms.

As Harry held Rose watching the two, he was truly glad Ginny was happy with Neville. He wanted to be with Hermione but somehow keep Ginny in their lives for Hermione's sake, as the two were like sisters.

Harry then looked at the Emergency doors, it was taking so long for Sirius. As Ginny calmed down a bit, Hermione kept hold of her.

But Harry could tell Hermione was inside panicking for Sirius. Ginny suddenly winced. "Ginny?", asked Hermione worriedly.

"It's...just some pain", replied Ginny weakly, clutching her swollen stomach. Hermione placed her hand gently on Ginny's stomach.

Although Hermione wasn't a healer, she was still smart. "Ginny...", started Hermione when suddenly Neville and a healer returned.

"I'm sorry I took so long! I was on two wrong floors! I almost brought a Healer for broken bones down here!", said Neville panicked.

Hermione helped Ginny into the wheelchair. The healer, Ginny and Neville went to the Maternity ward, Neville told Harry he'd give them news as to what was going on.

"Harry", said Hermione softly. "I think Ginny might be in labor afterall", said Hermione. "How do you know?", asked Harry.

"I don't know...I just got a feeling", replied Hermione softly.

Harry nodded. "Oh bloody hell! I think Neville forgot to call Mrs. Weasley! If Ginny's having the baby she'll want to be here!", said Harry, he quickly sent a Patronus to the Burrow.

"She'll flip, Mrs. Weasley is really a family type mom. She never misses an Engagement announcement, a wedding, a pregnancy announcement or a birth", said Hermione.

"Yep if its you or Ginny", said Harry.

Suddenly they saw Mrs. Weasley appear. "Where's Ginny!?", she cried urgently. "In the Maternity Ward", replied Hermione. "I'm going to kill Neville, he's so brain dead!", ranted Mrs. Weasley as she ran to that floor.

Harry and Hermione knew it would take a while longer for news on Sirius, they took a walk, Rose with them, to the Maternity floor, to see Mrs. Weasley throwing random medicine bottles at Neville.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", said Neville trying to dodge the bottles. "Mom, stop!", cried Ginny from the room.

"Oh fine but if he forgets next time he's dead", said Mrs. Weasley. "Neville, how's Ginny?", asked Hermione.

"The healers are still checking her over", replied Neville.

Harry and Hermione soon returned and saw the Emergency doors open.

"Is my son all right?!", cried Hermione fearfully. "Yes dear, he's going to be just fine. He needs to stay here for about 2 days but then he'll be good as new, although that wound will leave a scar", said the female healer.

Hermione sighed in such relief, she nearly fell. Harry had to catch her. "It's all right honey, he's fine", soothed Harry rubbing her shoulder.

Hermione went in to see Sirius with Harry. He was still asleep. Rose looked down. "Mommy...I'm so sorry", she cried.

"Hey, it's ok. Listen sweetheart, if you want we could make a get well soon gift for him together", soothed Hermione. Rose nodded.

Harry, Hermione and Rose walked out to get something to eat, Rose hadn't had lunch and she was hungry.

Suddenly they saw Neville. "Harry!", he called. "Neville?", asked Harry. "Is Ginny all right?", asked Hermione worriedly.

"Yes, she's fine", began Neville, he then smiled. "It's another girl", he said. "Oh Neville that's wonderful!", cried Hermione happily.

"She was in labor the whole time but it was such an easy one it was hard to tell", said Neville. "What's the name?", asked Hermione.

"Ginny was set on this, she named her after you. Hermione", replied Neville. Hermione gasped. "She also...made you her godmother", added Neville.

Hermione quickly rushed in to see Ginny. She saw Ginny was resting holding the small baby. "How are you feeling mommy?", asked Hermione sweetly.

"Hey Hermione...I'm ok", replied Ginny weakly. "Oh Ginny...", said Hermione still touched. "You've always been like my sister Hermione", said Ginny.

Hermione smiled.

By the later afternoon after they got some food, Harry, Hermione and Rose went home. They planned to go back to the hospital to visit Sirius and Ginny the next day.

Rose was down for a nap. Hermione was doing some reading when suddenly she looked pale.

"Mione?", asked Harry worriedly. Without warning Hermione dashed up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up heavily.

Harry rushed in and held her bushy hair out of the way. Hermione panted, clutching her stomach. Having sharp pains at the same time as being very sick.

"Harry...it hurts", whimpered Hermione, Harry helped her sit and got her water. "Mione, let me check", soothed Harry.

He got his wand and gently tapped it over Hermione's stomach. A blue glow appeared, she was pregnant again.


	21. Dark Forces Remain

**Author's Note: Some reviewers have been asking where Ron is. Ron is going to make a huge comeback appearance in this chapter and the chapters after. I'm sorry for not including him before. I wanted to add more Neville and Ginny in the last chapter plus as far as Rose's birth goes, it's more appropriate for just Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to be there. Since, it is a dramatic event and too many people isn't a good idea. However Ron will be involved in a way during the third child. Also please keep leaving reviews that you're enjoying it. Again, no flames. **

It was dark out, around 8 in the evening. It was a bit cold out, wind blowing gently. The silence on the streets right outside Godric's Hollow was broken with a jinx being sent.

"Stupify!", yelled Harry, he Ron and Neville were chasing a Death Eater. "Expeliurmus!", yelled Ron. The Death Eater continued running, as they gave chase.

"Stupify!", yelled Neville. They have been trying to catch this guy for years, since Sirius was a newborn.

The Death Eater ran swiftly, he then jumped on his Dragon, the Hungraian Horntail and flew off. "Oh bloody hell!", yelled Ron.

"Not this time!", growled Harry, Buckbeak and two Threastals appeared. Harry got on Buckbeak while Ron and Neville got on the Threstals.

Buckbeak flew fast chasing the dragon. "STUPIFY!", yelled Harry, the curse narrowly missed the Death Eater.

Buckbeak flew faster his wings flapping fast. Buckbeak suddenly flew further head and his front talons scratched the Death Eater's shoulder.

The dragon roared and breathed fire, it hit Buckbeak's wing. "Buckbeak!", yelled Harry. The Hippogriff fell to the ground in pain, Harry fell off of him.

"Harry!", yelled Ron fearfully, he and Neville landed and ran over. Buckbeak tried to get up but couldn't.

Neville quickly grabbed a bottle of healing medicine for burns and put it on Buckbeak's wing. "Blimey, that guy is impossible!", yelled Ron.

"We can't give up, five people were murdered this month thanks to him", said Harry panting. Harry then blinked seeing something stuck on Buckbeak's talon.

"What's that?", asked Ron. Harry pulled it off, it was a piece of paper that must have been in the Death Eater's robes near his shoulder.

"It says "Long Live Bellatrix Lestrange, Riley Kendle", read Harry. "I never heard of him", said Neville.

"Maybe Tonks has, she's been an Auror longer than us", said Harry.

"Let's go to Harry's house and discuss it, I'll send a Patronus to Tonks", said Neville.

Buckbeak got up and they began walking back to the house. "Whoever this bloke is, he must worship Bellatrix", said Ron.

They walked inside, Rose and Sirius were asleep upstairs. Harry quickly got tea ready while they waited for Tonks.

Neville and Ron sat at the table in the kitchen. Tonks suddenly appeared. "Harry, what's up?", she asked. Harry showed her the paper.

Tonks read it and her cheerfulness erased. "Do you know this Death Eater?", asked Harry. "Yes...I do. Even before Sirius died, we struggled to catch him", said Tonks.

"Who is he?", asked Ron as he grabbed a cookie. "Riley Kendle was a simple random Death Eater within Voldemort's ranks. But Riley's loyalty didn't lie in Voldemort", began Tonks.

Before she could continue they heard the kitchen door open. Hermione stood in the doorway, she was only 3 months pregnant but she looked horrible.

Her hair was down, she wore a white nightgown. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked very weak and pale.

"Mione...you should be in bed!", said Harry worriedly. "No Harry I want to hear this", said Hermione weakly. Harry helped Hermione sit down.

Hermione groaned a little, her hand on her stomach as if she was in pain. Ron gave Harry a "Is she ok!?", look.

Harry nodded planning to explain later. Tonks looked at Hermione worried but went on.

"Riley admired Bellatrix for a long time, his loyalty began to lie in Bellatrix, I'd say during your third year at Hogwarts", said Tonks.

"When Riley found out Bellatrix broke out of Azkaban, he made it clear he admired her. Over time he began to beg her to teach him her ways", said Tonks.

"Her ways?", asked Hermione. "As in, the way she could easily hide from the Ministry and Dementors, her methods of killing, and so on", replied Tonks.

"It took a while, as Bellatrix was not the type of person wanting to be bothered. Until one day, he was the head Death Eater who led the attack against Olivander", said Tonks.

"His cunning way impressed Bellatrix, and she began to teach him and train him to be like her. It wasn't long until they formed a brother and sister bond", continued Tonks.

Hermione winced weakly, Harry watched her for a moment worried. Hermione moved a hand to the right side of her stomach needing a moment.

Tonks watched her very worried. Hermione inhaled and then exhaled slowly and deeply, and slowly the pain seemed to fade.

"Go on Tonks", breathed Hermione when she noticed how worried everyone at the table looked. "Anyway...once Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix, Riley fled, he wanted revenge but at the same time he knew if he wasted his life, he would be no use to Bellatrix. His mission is to continue to torture and kill any surviving victims of Bellatrix's", said Tonks.

"Surviving victims...", said Harry, his heart suddenly sank and he looked at Hermione. She was a surviving victim. In Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix tortured her but failed to kill her.

"How does Riley know who Bellatrix's victims were?", asked Ron. "Bellatrix was a very sick soul, she kept a list of them", replied Tonks.

They were all quiet for a few minutes. "Then we have to catch him", said Harry. "Obviously, that's what every Auror has been trying to do for years", said Tonks.

"He's too smart, Bellatrix taught him things she didn't even share with Voldemort himself", said Tonks.

"If what you're saying is true, he is going to come after Hermione!", said Harry standing up. He couldn't handle the thought of losing her.

"Harry...", said Hermione. "Which is why we need to try harder than ever to catch him", said Tonks.

Harry was shaking. "Harry, I understand how you feel. I lost Remus", said Tonks. It was the first time she spoke of Remus in years.

Soon Tonks and Neville left, Ron staying. Harry quickly helped Hermione up to the living room. "Mate...what's wrong with her?", asked Ron worriedly as Harry helped Hermione lay down on the couch.

"She's having...a very hard pregnancy", replied Harry worriedly. "Bloody hell she's only three months", said Ron.

"I know...it was obvious it was going to be a hard one when she was only a month", said Harry. "I talked to a Healer and she told me third pregnancies are always the hardest but...for Hermione, for some reason its extra hard on her", explained Harry.

"Mate, is there anything I can do to help?", asked Ron worriedly. "Yes, we need to work harder to catch Riley, he will come after Hermione, I know he will", said Harry shakily.

Ron felt like staying with his two best friends for the night, he let Luna know and soon for old time's sake, Ron and Harry played a game of Wizard's chess in the living room while Hermione rested.

"How's Sirius?", asked Ron. "He's much better", replied Harry. "Harry I have a question...", started Ron a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah?", asked Harry. "What's it like? Having a family?", asked Ron. Harry looked up from the chess board at Ron.

Ron looked a bit pale and sort of nervous. "Ron...is anything going on with Luna?", asked Harry. "Well...not...we've been talking about having a baby", replied Ron.

Harry smiled. "Ron, that's great. Go for it mate", said Harry. "I want to it's just...Harry, this is gonna sound weird but I'm nervous I won't be a good father", admitted Ron.

"I was already rather tough on the first years when I was a prefect", said Ron. Harry had to chuckle a bit.

Hermione suddenly turned over. "Ron, I'm impressed. You actually grew mature", she joked weakly. Ron would have normally argued with her but seeing how weak she was, he couldn't.

"Ron I think you'll be a good dad", said Hermione weakly. "You think?", asked Ron. Hermione nodded.

"Harry what's it like though?", asked Ron. Harry thought for a moment. "With Hermione...when I found out she was pregnant, any of the three times, I was both happy and worried to death. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her", began Harry.

"The hardest part is when she gives birth, you feel so useless. She's suffering in all this pain. But it's worth it in the end. It's...amazing. Sirius has such a personality, he already stole my Maruders map", said Harry.

"Blimey, really?", asked Ron. "Yeah, and Rose. Good lord she is just like her mom, in looks and personality. She's a complete know-it-all but at the same time she's sweet", said Harry.

"God help Trelawney when Rose goes to Hogwarts", chuckled Ron. Harry hadn't even thought of that. His children going to Hogwarts like he, Hermione and Ron did so long ago.

They were 23 now. He wondered what wands they would get, what pets, what classes would they be best in or enjoy the most.

What house would they be in, most likely Gryffindor. What kind of friends they would make.

Suddenly Hermione groaned in pain, alerting both Harry and Ron. "Harry...", whimpered Hermione, she sat up and clutched her stomach in pain.

Harry quickly got up and grabbed a potion bottle, the potion was a dark blue. "Here you go love", he soothed, he helped Hermione drink some.

"What potion is that?", asked Ron. "It helps her relax, since she's having such a hard time a Healer gave it to us. She can have it when she too uncomfortable or in pain to rest", replied Harry.

Hermione lay back down, breathing deeply. "Hang in there Mione", soothed Harry.

"I'm going to contact my brother Charlie", said Ron. "Why?", asked Harry, he stayed on the couch stroking Hermione's stomach.

"To see if he can catch Riley's dragon, who knows. We might find something", said Ron.


	22. Emergency

Harry, Ron and Charlie were walking through the woods, the dragon they were searching for, it became clear Riley kept the dragon chained in their area.

Hermione was five months pregnant and at home. Harry looked around it was mid day. It was sunny out, when quite light in the forest.

"The dragon could be anywhere, stay alert", said Charlie. Ron had his wand out. "Harry, how's Hermione holding up?", asked Ron worriedly.

Harry did a gesture with his hand meaning so-so. "One good thing is even though Hungrairan Horntails are deadly, they cannot take off easily into flight due to the heavy weight from all their horns", said Charlie.

"While most dragons, are most dangerous in the front, since they breathe fire, the Horntail is even more dangerous if behind it, their horned tail is a fatal weapon. Can knock over five muggle phone poles in a second", said Charlie.

"He keeps a lot of chains on that dragon, it's really possible he hid something on the dragon, I'm not sure, like where he hides or...his plans",said Ron.

"I got to say Ron it's a brilliant idea, besides that dragon helps him escape us", said Harry. They suddenly heard loud roaring, and the sound of chains.

They looked to the right and walked further, and saw the giant dragon roaring, he was chained down to the ground.

There was a chain on his neck and around his body behind his wings. The dragon sighted them and roared breathing fire. They dodged it.

Charlie had his workers set a huge Dragon cage up near. Charlie pointed his wand at the dragon. "Aqua Eructo!", he yelled.

Water erupted from the wand and shot the dragon in the face. The water weakened his fire breathing power.

"All right", said Charlie, he then got a potion bottle out and inserted it in an injection. "It's a tranquilizer", said Charlie before Ron or Harry could ask.

"We take no risks with this breed", added Charlie, he quickly stabbed the injection in the dragon's neck and it only took 5 minutes for the dragon to fall asleep.

First they had to get him into the cage. "Diffindo!", yelled Charlie cutting the chains loose from the ground. "Where's the cage?", asked Harry.

Charlie then waved his wand, a wood floor came up fro underground under the dragon, bars also came up from underground, closing and locking the dragon in the cage.

"Portable trap cages that can be placed underground, George's idea", explained Charlie. "Brilliant!", said Ron.

They went over and began to check the dragon. There was nothing on his chains, no papers or any sort of clue.

"Hold on a sec, Ron hand me that log", said Charlie. Ron drug it over and handed it him. Charlie propped the dragon's mouth open with the log.

Charlie reached his hand in, stuck on the dragon's one tooth was a parchment, it had ingredients on it. "It looks like potion ingredients", said Ron.

"No, these are poison ingredients. Doxy Venom, Venomous Tentactluer venom, and more", said Harry.

Back at Harry and Hermione's house, Rose and Sirius were staying at Hermione's parents for the weekend. Hermione was resting in bed upstairs.

Hermione was laying on her side her hand on her swollen stomach...so far it seemed she got biggest with her third. Of course it was all in her stomach.

She was smallest with Sirius. Hermione groaned weakly, she sat up suddenly feeling very thirsty. She went to get up but she cried out in pain.

She clutched her stomach breathing deeply. She struggled greatly through this pregnancy. Hermione clutched the nightstand for support as she stood breathing.

Slowly, the pain faded. Hermione exhaled. She walked into the bathroom and got a cup of water from the sink.

Hermione breathed deeply, she drank some water, her throat feeling a bit dry.

As Hermione stood leaning onto the sink for a moment, she thought she heard the bedroom door open. Hermione looked up, she pulled her wand from her nightgown pocket and walked back into the hall.

She saw the bedroom door, which she had closed was slightly opened. "Harry...?", asked Hermione. She carefully pushed the bedroom door open her wand raised.

No one was in the room, nothing appeared touched or missing. Hermione walked further in the bedroom when suddenly she winced.

"Aahh!", cried Hermione in pain, she clutched her stomach. The baby was kicking at the same time. Hermione breathed deeply, she made it to the bed and quickly took her potion from the hospital to help with the pain.

Hermione breathed softly, she felt tired and lay down in bed. As she lay in bed, she slowly began to feel dizzy, and even sick.

Hermione groaned, she turned on her side clutching her stomach. Something didn't feel right in her body, she felt extremely dizzy and weak.

She was slipping into unconsciousness. Her eyes were half open, she couldn't move her arms, she felt paralyzed.

Harry rushed upstairs with Ron to check on Hermione, just getting back. "Hermione!", called Harry, he entered the bedroom and he felt extreme fear fill him.

Hermione was half unconscious in bed, her eyes were half closed. She was very pale and she had vomited blood.

"HERMIONE!", yelled Harry fearfully rushing over. "Harry, we got to take her to St. Mungos!", yelled Ron.

Harry held Hermione in his arms, she was limp. They disappranted to the hospital. Hermione was rushed into the Emergency room.

"She's been poisoned, severely", said the healer urgently. "I don't understand...she only had her potion to help her rest", said Harry.

A healer ran a test on that potion. "Somebody slipped poison in it", confirmed the healer. "What?!", said Ron.

"He was in our house...", realized Harry. Hermione suddenly began coughing. "Mione!", cried Harry. "Please, save her!", begged Harry.

"We'll do all we can to save her and the baby", said the healer, she quickly got a certain potion, she injected it in Hermione's arm.

"Because Hermione has such a large amount of poison in her system, and a certain type, the only way to remove it is this potion", said the healer.

Harry nodded holding Hermione's hand. "But it comes with a nasty side effect", added the healer. Harry looked up.

"She has to throw up the poison, to get it out of her system, it will most likely last all night", said the healer.

Harry nodded, he held onto Hermione's hand, not letting it go. Ron stayed in the waiting room.

Only a few minutes passed when Hermione began to wake up. She groaned and turned on her side clutching her stomach feeling sick.

Harry stroked her hair and had a bucket ready knowing it was going to be a long night. "Harry...I'm gonna be sick", cried Hermione, Harry helped her sit up and she threw up heavily...blood and poison came out only.

The poison was dark purple. "That's it Mione, let it all out", soothed Harry rubbing her back. Hermione panted she threw up again clutching Harry's hand.

Harry knew it was Riley who did this.

Hermione lay back down. "Harry...the baby...is he...?", cried Hermione weakly but fearfully. Harry hesitated. "We'll know in the morning", replied Harry.

Hermione whimpered, she then felt sick again and sat up. Harry rubbed her back as she threw up heavily.

Hours passed, it was around 1 in the morning. Hermione's been sick since 4 in the afternoon. Hermione coughed choking, she fell back on the bed breathing heavily.

Harry stroked her hair, it killed him to watch Hermione suffer like this. Hermione then groaned, she looked like she might cry.

"Not again...", she sobbed. She was exhausted from throwing up and just wanted to sleep. "Oh honey, it will be over soon", soothed Harry he helped her sit up rubbing her back and holding her bushy hair out of the way.

Hermione threw up more poison and blood. "That's it baby, it will be over soon", soothed Harry, he rubbed her belly as well once she lay back down.

"Harry...I'm so tired", whimpered Hermione. "Shhhh, I know my love, hang in there, just a little longer", soothed Harry.

By 5 in the morning, it finally settled. Hermione had passed out needing sleep badly, the baby was also ok.

"You got her here just in time, both her and the baby will be ok", said the healer. Harry sighed in relief. "However...one problem remains. Thanks to this her already tough pregnancy is going to be even harder", said the healer.

Harry nodded feeling worry drown his relief. "Ron, I can't leave Hermione alone anymore. It's too dangerous...but we got to find Riley", said Harry.

"Luna and Ginny can stay with her while we're out chasing the git", replied Ron. Harry nodded.

He could have lost Hermione today...he couldn't keep letting her life or his child's life fall into risk.

They had to catch this Death Eater, dead or alive.


	23. Albus Severus Potter part 1

It was early in the morning, Hermione was still in bed asleep. Harry opened his eyes in bed, he sat up and looked down at his pregnant wife.

Hermione was laying on her side, she was nine months pregnant. Harry bit his lip worried, he gently brushed Hermione's bushy hair with his fingers off her face.

Harry got up and he got dressed. He, Ron and Neville have been chasing down Riley for the passed four months with no luck.

Luna and Ginny would stay with Hermione, Sirius and Rose. Harry checked Sirius's bedroom. Sirius was still asleep, it was very early, the sky a dark blue.

Rose was also still asleep in her room. Harry went downstairs and he fed Crookshanks. The ginger cat purred and rubbed against Harry's legs.

Harry set the bowl of dry cat food down as Crookshanks ate it.

After feeding Hedwig and Buckbeak, Harry went back upstairs, he saw Hermione had woken up. "Mione, how are you feeling?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Just tired...ow!", cried Hermione then, she clutched her stomach. Harry rushed over. "Hermione!", he said fearfully.

"I'm ok...", replied Hermione breathing deeply. Harry held her hand rubbing her stomach gently.

"You sure?", asked Harry. Hermione nodded weakly. "Yes...it's not labor pain", replied Hermione.

"You hungry at all?", asked Harry. Hermione shook her head, she didn't have an appetite the previous night either.

Harry felt worried but didn't press her about it. He helped her downstairs to the couch. Hermione snuggled down on the couch under the covers, she groaned a bit in pain.

By around 9 in the morning Rose and Sirius were awake. While Rose was playing upstairs with a plush Unicorn, Sirius came downstairs.

"Mommy, are you ok?", he asked worriedly. "Yes honey, don't worry", soothed Hermione. Sirius got on the couch carefully by his mom.

"When will my little brother be here?", asked Sirius. "OUR littler brother", corrected Rose from upstairs.

"Soon Sirius", replied Hermione weakly. Sirius went upstairs a few moments later. "Know it all", he said to Rose.

"Numbskull", she replied briskly. "Hmph", said Sirius crossing his arms.

"You're a know-it-all! It's annoying!", said Sirius. "I am not!", yelled Rose. "Yes you are!", argued Sirius.

"No...I'm..NOT!", yelled Rose angrily, suddenly all the books on the shelves flew off. Harry rushed upstairs to see what was going on.

"He called me a know-it-all!", tattled Rose. "Guys knock it off", said Harry sharply. Rose had just used magic for the first time.

Soon Harry left with Ron and Neville while Ginny and Luna stayed with Hermione. Sirius and Rose were both put down for a nap.

Hermione was resting on the couch, Ginny by her. Luna was on the armchair reading the Quibbler upside down. Some things never change.

Ginny stroked Hermione's shoulder. Hermione seemed so tired.

Harry, Ron and Neville ran through the streets, they saw Riley running. Harry ran faster and pointed his wand at Riley, Ron blocked him from the front while Neville and Tonks were on either side of him.

"It's over Riley, give it up", growled Ron. "Drop your wand, we can do this the easy way...", began Harry.

He then pointed his wand right above Riley's head, aiming at a rock. "Avada Kedavra!", he yelled, it narrowly missed Riley hitting the rock. "Or the hard way", growled Harry dangerously.

Riley chuckled much like Bellatrix. "STUPIFY!", he yelled. "Protego!", yelled Harry. "Rictersempra!", yelled Tonks.

"Explerirumus!", yelled Ron and Neville. "Protego!", yelled Riley. "Stupify!", yelled Harry. "Stupify!", yelled Riley, it hit Harry while Riley ran off, Neville and Tonks gave chase.

"Mate you ok?", asked Ron. "Yeah, let's go!", yelled Harry getting back up.

"Stupify!", yelled Tonks. "Expeliurmus!", yelled Neville. "Reducto!", yelled Harry. Ron ran ahead. "Levicorpose!", he yelled.

Riley dodged and turned around while running. "Crucio!", he yelled, the torture curse missed them.

"We can't let him get away this time!", yelled Harry. He ran ahead the other three. This man was the reason he nearly lost Hermione.

"Avada Kedavra!", yelled Harry, the killing curse shot at Riley but missed him. "Avada Kedavra!", yelled Harry again, Riley used Protego this time.

"Harry wait!", yelled Tonks then. Harry didn't hear her, he only heard the voice in his head. "Kill him, he tried to kill Hermione".

Harry ran faster, his heart pounding in his chest when suddenly he saw a ledge coming up, they were on a high cliff. Riley chuckled he ran off, pulling a broomstick out of his robe and flying off.

Harry skidded to a stop, stopping right at the edge. "That bastard", said Ron.

"We got to keep going", said Harry. "Accio brooms!", yelled Harry. Firebolts flew to them. The four gave chase in the air.

Back at home, Luna was making tea in the kitchen. Ginny stayed in the living room with Hermione.

Luna came back in, she sat down and got back to reading her Quibbler. "Ginny, how's your pygmy puff?", asked Luna randomly.

"Oh, good", replied Ginny softly. Hermione, who had been lightly sleeping, suddenly groaned in pain. "Hermione?", asked Ginny worriedly while Luna looked up from her Quibbler.

"Ow, ow!", cried Hermione, she then cried out in pain clutching her large swollen stomach. "Easy Hermione, easy", soothed Ginny.

"Ginny, is she going into labor?", asked Luna in a tone of mixture of concern yet calmness, typical Luna. No matter what situation she never panicked.

"I think I am...", whimpered Hermione before Ginny could answer. "Luna, send a Patronus to my mom, I'll help Hermione to bed", said Ginny urgently.

Luna nodded calmly, she sent the Rabbit patronus out. Ginny helped Hermione lay down in bed, she got her propped up on pillows.

"Aahh...ow! That hurts...!", cried Hermione, she was having extremely strong contractions, yet they were very far apart. "Shhhh, I know, I know honey, just breathe", soothed Ginny. Ginny held her hand helping her.

"Breathe honey, just breathe, in and out, slow and deep", soothed Ginny. Hermione clutched Ginny's hand tightly, after ten minutes another strong contraction hit.

Hermione cried out in pain but breathed deeply.

Mrs. Weasley arrived. "We're upstairs mom!", called Ginny. Mrs. Weasley rushed up. "I want Harry here...", cried Hermione.

"Ginny, go fetch Harry", said Mrs. Weasley urgently. Ginny nodded, she disapprated. "That's it dear, just breathe...you're only 2 centimeters dilated, it will be quite a while", soothed Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny apprated to where Harry, Ron and Neville were, they were back on their feet chasing Riley. "HARRY!", yelled Ginny urgently.

They stopped, Riley getting away once again. "Ginny, what?", asked Harry. "It's Hermione, she's having the baby now", replied Ginny urgently.

Harry's heart sank, he disappranted with her back to Godric's Hollow. Ron, Neville and Tonks waited downstairs.

Harry rushed upstairs. "Hermione!", he called urgently, he entered the bedroom. Hermione was in bed laying on her back propped up on pillows, she was wearing her white nightgown.

Her hair was down, she was sweating slightly and panting, looking in severe pain. "Mione, I'm here", soothed Harry rushing over.

He took her hand. "Harry...", cried Hermione weakly. "It won't be for some time Harry", said Ginny.

"Harry, I truly think we should take her to St. Mungos. They have things to help her feel more comfortable, this won't be an easy labor or delivery", said Mrs. Weasley worriedly.

Harry nodded. "Luna, Neville, Tonks and I will stay here and watch the kids", said Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron disapprated to St. Mungo's hospital.

Harry was supporting Hermione. Ginny quickly spotted a female Maternity Healer. She actually knew her, she delivered all of Ginny's kids.

"Healer Maggie, we need help, she's having a baby!", cried Ginny urgently. "Oh dear, bring her back this way", said Healer Maggie.

They brought Hermione to a labor room where Harry helped her into the hospital bed. "Is it her first?", asked Healer Maggie.

"Her third", replied Ginny. "You're the father?", asked Healer Maggie. Harry nodded. "Yes", he replied.

Hermione whimpered and cried out in pain. "Has she had complications during her pregnancy?", asked Maggie.

"Yes, it's been her most difficult", replied Harry. Maggie got some potions ready. "Your names?", she asked. "Harry Potter, my wife is Hermione", replied Harry.

"All right, Hermione sweetie, I'm giving you these two potions. One will help ease your pain, the other will help you sleep", explained Maggie gently.

"It's going to...take that...long?", asked Hermione panting. "From how it seems, around 18 to 22 hours, you needs sleep, you'll need a lot of energy", replied Maggie, she injected the potion into Hermione's arm.

Only 12 seconds later Hermione had fallen asleep. Harry sat by the bed holding her hand, it was going to be a very long night. It was 9 at night right now, Harry watched the clock and Hermione anxiously.

Ginny contacted Hermione's parents right away while Ron waited in the waiting room worried.

Harry kept hold of Hermione's hand so worried. What if something went wrong? The thought made him shiver. He just prayed Hermione would be ok.


	24. Albus Severus Potter part 2

**Author's Note: First even though we got six more chapters left after this I still want to thank you all again for your great reviews. I'm not sure about some Fanfiction users but to me 55 reviews, over 70 followers and 39 favorites is a lot and I'm very happy. The part of it all that gives me my most inspriation really is your reviews saying you enjoy it. Also, don't worry this is my last Harry potter fanfic, I will always be posting a new one, sometimes it only takes a few days, other times months, depending when I get a good enough idea. Again thank you and keep reviewing, thanks**

The clock ticked on the wall, Harry stayed up all night long in the hospital holding Hermione's hand. There weren't any windows in the room but it was bright.

While Hermione slept during the night, they had turned the bright lights off. Harry stroked Hermione's bushy hair softly.

He then notice Hermione trying to open her eyes. "Mione?", he asked worriedly. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, she looked around the room as if trying to understand her surroundings, after sleeping for that long it took a minute for her to remember what happened.

"Harry...what time is it?", she asked weakly finally. "10 in the morning", replied Harry. "Honey can I get you anything?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Can you bring Healer Maggie in?", asked Hermione, she groaned a little in pain. Harry was up in a second and even tripped on something on the way out, Hermione had to giggle weakly at him.

He was nearly as bad a Neville right now. Maggie came in. "Yes Hermione dear?", she asked kindly. "Maggie...can you check me? To see how dilated I am?", asked Hermione, it had been 14 hours.

Maggie checked Hermione. "You're about five centimeters", replied Maggie. "What?! Only five?", cried Hermione frustrated.

Maggie smiled. "Don't worry dear, it will be over soon, just hang in there. Most labors actually are long", said Maggie.

Hermione groaned this time from frustration. "Was her last labor really fast by any chance?", asked Maggie to Harry.

"Yeah, Rose came VERY fast, there wasn't really a labor", replied Harry. "I see, that's why Hermione's not used to a longer one", said Maggie softly.

Maggie soon left the room, Harry sat back down by Hermione. "Hermione, sweetie are you thirsty or anything?", asked Harry softly.

Hermione had just noticed she felt dehydrated. "Harry, can you just get me some...ice chips?", asked Hermione, she had paused getting some pain.

Harry nodded, Hermione breathed deeply while Harry got them.

Hermione clutched the sheets, she inhaled and exhaled deeply, even though she was only five centimeters, the contractions were rather strong.

Everything was made more difficult after she had been poisoned, like her system had been made weaker, unable to handle pain. Perhaps the contractions weren't as strong as they felt to her.

But because the poison weakened her, they hurt her more. Hermione exhaled then as the pain faded, she breathed deeply.

Harry walked back in with the paper cup of ice chips. "Thanks honey", said Hermione weakly. Harry helped her sit up more, propped up.

Hermione chewed on some ice chips while Harry sat back down. "Harry, you look exhausted", said Hermione worriedly.

"You're one to talk, Mione don't worry about me, you're the one going through hell", said Harry softly. "Harry you stayed up all night with me?", asked Hermione.

"Of course", replied Harry. There was a pause. "Do I really look that bad?", asked Hermione. "Oh Mione, no", said Harry, he stroked her shoulder.

"In fact you look very beautiful", he smiled, she actually didn't look that bad for being in labor for 14 hours.

Hermione smiled weakly, she chewed on another ice chip. "Harry, you should at least get something to eat", said Hermione.

"Mione I don't want to leave your side", said Harry. Ginny suddenly walked in. "Hermione, how are you feeling?", asked Ginny softly.

"Hey Gin...", said Hermione weakly. "Harry you go eat, Ginny's here", said Hermione weakly. Harry nodded, feeling on edge to leave her, he kissed her forehead and walked out.

Ginny took Hermione's hand. Suddenly Hermione felt another contraction, she tensed and cried out. "Easy honey, easy, just breathe", soothed Ginny.

Hermione breathed deeply crying out in pain. "Oh god...", she cried. "Shhhh, I know sweetie, breathe", soothed Ginny rubbing her stomach very gently.

Hermione clutched Ginny's hand and slowly the pain eased but remained. Hermione breathed deeply.

A few moments later Miss. Granger walked in. "Hermione?", she asked. "Mom!", cried Hermione never more happy to see her mother.

Miss. Granger rushed over and very gently hugged Hermione. "Oh my baby girl, how are you?", she asked worriedly stroking Hermione's hair.

"I'm hanging in there", replied Hermione weakly. "Where's Harry?", asked Miss. Granger. "He stayed up with me for 14 hours, he hadn't eaten for that long, I told him to eat while Ginny watches me", explained Hermione before her dad went after Harry.

Miss. Granger nodded.

"It's been 14 hours already? How dilated are you?", asked Miss. Granger worried then. "Only five centimeters", replied Hermione tiredly.

"I wish you were in a muggle hospital dear, they do C-sections", said Miss. Granger. "I know mom but I want to have a natural birth", said Hermione weakly.

"What's a C-section?", asked Ginny. "It's a muggle surgery, where they cut a girl's stomach open to take the baby out", replied Hermione.

Ginny paled and looked like she might faint. "Why would they do such a thing?!", she cried. Miss. Granger laughed.

"They only do it if the mother can't deliver naturally", explained Miss. Granger. Ginny still looked appalled that muggles did such things.

Harry was eating with Ron in the Cafeteria. "How's she holding up?", asked Ron. "She's ok so far, but Ron I'm worried", admitted Harry.

"I wouldn't be as worried if she hadn't been poisoned", added Harry. "I know mate, I honestly am too. Ginny couldn't sleep the night she found out Hermione was poisoned", said Ron.

"Any more news on Riley?", whispered Harry then. Ron shook his head. "Nothing, I think he went into hiding for a while, since we nearly caught him last time", replied Ron.

By later on, around 6 in the evening, Hermione forced Harry to go have dinner stating "You're not missing meals over me!".

Harry could barely eat he was so worried.

Back in the room, Hermione had been resting for about an hour with her eyes closed. Ginny and Healer Maggie were the only two in the room.

Hermione suddenly groaned, she turned over on her side clutching her stomach. "Hermione?", asked Ginny worriedly.

Hermione at first didn't answer, she cried out in pain shaking. "Honey, is it worse?", asked Ginny taking her hand.

"Yes...", a lot replied Hermione shakily. "Let me check her", said Maggie. Hermione began breathing rapidly in pain, her hand clutching Ginny's very tightly.

"Get Harry quickly, she's nine centimeters!", cried Maggie. Ginny nodded, she ran lightening speed to Harry and Ron.

"Harry!", she cried. Harry stood up with Ron. "Hurry! It's finally happening", panted Ginny. Harry followed her with Ron.

Ron and Ginny waited in the waiting room with Miss. Granger.

Harry rushed into the room. "Harry...!", cried Hermione. "I'm here Mione, I'm here", soothed Harry, he took her hand and kissed it gently.

Hermione breathed deeply, she then cried out in pain, the contractions unbearably strong. "Oh god...!", cried Hermione, she clutched Harry's hand so tightly.

"Hang in there baby, just breathe, it will be over soon", soothed Harry he stroked her hair. Hermione breathed deeply, clutching Harry's hand tightly.

An hour passed, she was paused at nine centimeters. She couldn't stand the pain or pressure any longer. "Harry...I can't take this anymore!", she cried.

"Honey, don't push yet, wait just a little longer", said Maggie softly. "Oh sweetheart hang in there", soothed Harry, he never saw her in such agony.

Hermione whimpered, she suddenly cried out in pain. "Almost dear, so close...ok she's ten centimeters! Push Hermione!", said Maggie, at the same time her water broke.

Hermione was pushing before Maggie commanded, she crushed Harry's hand tightly but he didn't care, she was in worse pain than he was.

"That's it Mione, that's it", he encouraged gently. Hermione pushed hard for 10 seconds and then fell back gasping for air.

"That's it honey, take a moment to breathe", soothed Maggie. Hermione breathed deeply, she then pushed again, closing her eyes tightly working very hard.

About an hour passed, Hermione fell back gasping for air, it was taking much longer than expected. "Maggie, what's wrong?", asked Harry fearfully.

"He's a stubborn baby", replied Maggie. Hermione moaned in pain, tiredness and frustration. "Shhh, I know baby, I know", soothed Harry.

"Ok Mione, let's try again, push", said Maggie. Harry helped Hermione up more and she pushed hard. "That's it...keep going", said Maggie.

Hermione clutched Harry's hand tightly, she then fell back gasping for air. "I'm starting to see his head", said Maggie.

'Bloody hell...', thought Harry very worriedly, this was agony on Hermione. "Ok Hermione, again", said Maggie.

Hermione whimpered, she clutched Harry's hand and suddenly she pushed very hard putting all her strength into it, she screamed as she pushed very hard.

Her hand was clutching Harry's so tightly Harry heard one of his own bones break but he only winced a little not wanting to worry Hermione.

Hermione then fell back and gasped out for air. "Good Hermione! The head's out, that was great, take a rest", said Maggie softly.

"Breathe sweetie, hang in there", soothed Harry. Hermione breathed deeply, exhausted her eyes closing. "Mione, love stay awake", said Harry worriedly.

"Harry I'm so tired", cried Hermione weakly. "I know honey, it's almost over", soothed Harry.

After a few moments, they couldn't delay any longer. "Hermione sweetie, one more time", said Maggie.

Hermione shook her head. "No...I can't...no more", cried Hermione, she sounded very weak. "Oh honey, yes you can", said Harry.

"No, please, I can't do this anymore", cried Hermione, she was so weak. "Hermione, look at me", said Harry.

Hermione looked at him and Harry felt his heart break. Hermione looked so tired, weak and in pain. She had tears in her eyes and she was pale.

"Mione love...listen to me. You CAN do this. Think of our son, little Albus. Think of him, he needs his mommy right now. As soon as its over you can sleep for as long as you want. Please sweetie, just one or two more pushes and he'll be here", soothed Harry.

He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes stroking her brown bushy hair. Hermione breathed deeply, she slowly nodded and clutched Harry's hand.

Hermione then pushed again, she screamed in pain. "That's it baby, that's it", encouraged Harry holding her hand.

Hermione fell back, the baby nearly out. "One more honey, only one more", said Maggie. Hermione whimpered for a moment breathing.

"Just one more Mione, that's all", soothed Harry. Hermione clutched Harry's hand and she pushed hard, she then fell back gasping for air as they heard a baby crying.

Hermione almost instantly passed out. Maggie got the baby boy clean, he looked just like Harry, jet black hair and blue eyes.

Harry smiled and sighed in relief. "Hermione will be all right?", asked Harry. "Yes, she'll be very tired for a few days but she'll be fine", replied Maggie.

Harry smiled weakly he stroked Hermione's hair. After he held his new son, Albus Severus Potter.


	25. Hogwarts

It was around 10 in the morning, a very sunny day. Wizards and witches walked through the stoney road of Diagon Alley.

The latest and faster broomstick, the LighteningFlight, was on display in the Broomstick shop by the Firebolt and the Nimbus 2001.

The Nimbus 2000 was also up as well, but rather down in price. George's joke shop was as active as ever, Hogwarts students walking in and out.

A family of five walked through Diagon Alley, Harry and Hermione had not really changed much at all for the next years.

They were 31 but looked more like 25. Hermione still had her brown bushy hair. A 15 year old Sirius already had his trolley packed.

With his trunk that had the Maraunder's map, his parchment, quill, ink, books, his LighteningFlight broom, his Invisibility cloak, which he planned to pass down to Albus in Albus's second year.

Also on his trolley was a cage with a big gray owl, named Hurricane. And walking beside him, was a German shepherd dog named Castle.

Rose, who was 13, looked so much like Hermione it was freaky. She also had her trolley packed, she had two cages on it.

The new policy at Hogwarts was two pets max instead of one. One cage contained a orangeish tan and white owl, with a white face, named Lilac.

The second cage contained a brown long haired Maine Coon cat named Bushy. Albus was 11, he had just got his books, parchment, robes, quill, ink, all he had left was pets and a wand.

Sirius' wand was Vine Wood with Phoenix feather. Rose's was Dragon heartstring and Holly.

They entered Olivander's, Albus looking around curiously. "Another Potter I see", said Olivander appearing from behind the wand shelf.

"Hello sir", said Albus. "Let us begin, try this", said Olivander handing Albus a wand. "Willow", he said. Albus waved it and a bunch of wands flew off the shelf, he backed up.

"No, that's not it", said Olivander calmly. He then got another wand. "Ebony and Unicorn hair", he said handing the next one to Albus.

The wand chose him, wind blowing. "Very good, that will be 5 galleons", said Olivander.

Soon the family went to the pet shop with Albus while Sirius and Rose went to the Weasley joke shop.

Albus already got a brown horned howl named Gargoyle. "Hey dad look!", said Albus spotting a Ferret. "I've never seen a ferret here before", said Hermione shocked.

"He's so cute!", said Albus. "Ok, ok, you can have him", chuckled Harry. Albus smiled, he got the Ferret. "Ah you want Thief?", asked the lady. "Is that his name?", asked Harry amused. "Ah yea, we call them that because he steals magical candy", replied the lady.

"That's fine, it means he's got character", said Albus. He purchased the ferret.

At the joke shop, Rose seemed to be up to something. Sirius was buying some joke items. "George, how much are the pygmy puffs?", asked Rose.

"They're about 30 gallons each, don't you already have two pets?", asked George. "Yea but...I really want one", admitted Rose.

"Your secret is safe with me young Rose", winked George, he brought a female pink one over. "Awww she's so cute!", squealed Rose.

"How will you keep this little one from being seen?", asked George. "Easy", winked Rose, she placed the pygmy puff in her robes comfortably.

Whenever no one would be around, at least teachers she would keep the pygmy puff out on her shoulder. "Her name shall be Cotton Candy", said Rose.

"Rose, come on!", said Sirius. "Coming!", said Rose, she quickly paid George and followed. "You bought a pygmy puff?", asked Sirius.

"Please don't tell mom or dad, or the teachers", said Rose. "So much for the know-it-all teacher's pet, sneaking an extra pet in", teased Sirius.

"Oh shut up!", snapped Rose. They walked back to their parents and the family went to the Hogwarts express where they met up with Ron, Luna and their second year son Hugo, who was in Ravenclaw like Luna.

"Ron, hey!", said Harry. "Oi mate! Hey Hermione!", said Ron. "Hello you two", said Luna. "Oh right, Rose here's your written permission slip for Hogsmeade", said Hermione handing it to her daughter.

"Thanks mom", said Rose. Hermione smiled.

They then saw Neville, Ginny and five kids follow. Four girls, the twins were in their 4rd year, Megan was in her third year, Hermione (Ginny named her after Hermione) was in her first year and their only boy Frank, named after Neville's father was still only 10 and had another year to go.

They noticed Draco Malfoy, his wife and his son Scorpius. Rose blushed, no one noticing. Sirius looked around when he finally saw her.

"Rebecca!", he said happily, he ran over and hugged her, they were friends since his third year. "Hi Sirius", she smiled, she was always a rather weak girl, she was in Ravenclaw.

Sirius and Rose were in Gryffindor. All of Neville and Ginny's children were in Gryffindor but Alice was strangely in Huffelpuff.

They all soon got ready to board the train, Sirius wasn't allowed to bring a dog to Hogwarts so Castle stayed at home with Harry, Hermione and Buckbeak. Crookshanks and Hedwig by now passed away from old age.

"Don't forget to write us at least once a week", said Hermione, she hugged all three of her children. "Dad what if I end up in Slythrein?", asked Albus.

Harry smiled. "Albus, Severus Potter, you were named after two Headmasters of Hogwarts and one of them was a Slythrein, and he was the bravest man I ever knew", replied Harry.

"But let's say what if", said Albus. "Then Slythrein house will have gained a brilliant new student...but hey, if it really means that much you can choose Gryffindor. The sorting hat takes your choice into account", said Harry.

Albus smiled nodding. Hermione smiled as she and Harry watched their children board the train, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny watched too.

Albus sat with Rose, Sirius and Rebecca. The train began to move and soon was going down the tracks. "Come on Mione, let's head home", said Harry.

On the train, Sirius ordered them Wizard candy. "I finally got Helga Huffelpuff!", said Sirius looking at his wizard card and eating the chocolate frog.

"I got dad!", said Albus, Harry on a wizard card. Rose was reading Hogwarts A History, her pygmy puff sleeping in her robe pocket.

"Ok let's try these", chuckled Sirius getting the box of Every Flavor beans out. "Ok on three, one two three", said Sirius.

The four of them tried one. "Mine tastes like bubblegum", said Rebecca. "Mine's not bubblegum!", gagged Rose in disgust.

Sirius and Albus busted out laughing at Rose. Sirius got Chocolate while Albus got Grass.

"That's disgusting, my breath smells now!", cried Rose. She quickly ordered a butterbeer. "What did you get?!", asked Sirius laughing.

"I got vomit!", replied Rose disgusted. Sirius rolled off his seat laughing. They tried again. Albus got Blueberry, Sirius got Ear wax while Rebecca got soap.

Rose got Green apple. Rebecca made a noise of disgust. "I got bubbles in my mouth!", cried Rebecca she spat it out.

Sirius blushed at Rebecca, he got her a butterbeer. "Ok one more time", chuckled Sirius. "No, I'm done, vomit was enough", said Rose.

"Come on play with us Rose!", said Rebecca. Sirius got Marmalade, Albus got Vanilla, Rose got Dirt and Rebecca got Watermelon.

"Ok I'm done!", gagged Rose as she drank more butterbeer trying to wash the bad taste out of her mouth.

Soon the Hogwarts express reached it's destination, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They entered the Great Hall, being led by Professor Mcgonagall.

The staff table had Headmaster Aberforth, Potions Master Slughorn, Defense Against the Dark arts teacher Tonks, Hagrid the groundskeeper and Care for magical creatures teacher.

Flitwick the Charms teacher, Professor Sprout the Herbology teacher, Madam Pomfrey the nurse, the Ancient Runes teacher, Trelawney the Divination teacher and the Artihmancy teacher sat at the staff table as well.

The four long tables were beautiful, floating candles in midair, the sky bewitched to look like the overnight sky.

Sirius, Rose, Molly and Megan sat at the Gryffindor table, Hugo at the Ravenclaw with Rebecca and Alice at the Huffelpuff table.

Albus and Hermione had to be sorted with other random students. Many were put in Ravenclaw, Slythrein and Huffelpuff.

Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor instantly. "Albus Potter!", called Mcgonagall. Albus walked up nervously.

He sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head. Before the sorting hat could speak, Albus whispered "Not slythrein".

"Like father like son certainly, GRYFFINDOR!", yelled the sorting hat. Everyone cheered while Albus quickly went to the Gryffindor table to sit with his siblings.

The feast began, turkey, fried chicken, salad, fruit, french fries, mash potatoes, cake for dessert with pudding, pumpkin juice, iced tea and water.

Rose was already excited for first term, her favorite subjects were Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Artihmancy and Care for magical creatures, she was having her first Divination lesson the next day.

Sirius's favorite subject was Defense Against the dark arts while his least was Herbology. He was also on the Qudditch team as Gryffindor seeker.

Rebecca was Ravenclaw seeker. Soon the students were led up the grand staircase to their common rooms.

Rose cuddled on the couch and she cuddled her pygmy puff, who went on her shoulder. Sirius played wizard's chess with a friend while Albus played with his ferret.

At home, Hermione was reading. Harry was still trying to catch Riley even after all this time.

**Author's Note: Rebecca is my sister's Harry Potter OC (Own character) and she wanted her to be Sirius's girlfriend at Hogwarts so all credit on Rebecca goes to my little sis. **


	26. An Unexpected Problem

Things were certainly different now that all of Harry and Hermione's children were in Hogwarts. Hermione was writing something up, she was working for the Ministry.

"What are you writing Mione?", asked Harry as he hugged her from behind. Hermione blushed. "I'm writing a presentation up for the court. I want better rights for Muggle-borns", replied Hermione.

"That's a brilliant idea Hermione", said Harry. "If you need people I'll also speak up", said Harry. Hermione smiled and kissed him softly.

"Thank you", she said. Harry blushed. Hermione took a break from her presentation and got up slowly. Only a few days ago she had a muggle surgery.

Three kids were plenty enough for Harry and Hermione, and after how much Hermione struggled with Albus, they were done with three.

To prevent the risk, Hermione insisted on getting a surgery to keep her from ever getting pregnant again to be safe.

"I'm going to the Ministry tonight for the meeting", said Hermione. "I'll be with Ron and Neville", said Harry. They still struggled to catch Riley.

At Hogwarts, they had been back for a while, it was getting closer to Halloween. After breakfast, Sirius and Rose both had Divination first thing.

Albus had Potions first. It turned out Albus was very good at Potions, it was his best subject and he was certainly teacher's pet with Slughorn.

"All right everyone, gather around quickly! Today we shall be brewing Witt Sharping potion", said Slughorn.

"Here are your three simple ingredients", said Slughorn. Albus went through his book and started brewing his.

In the North Tower, Rose, Rebecca, Sirius and a few other students sat at the circle tables in Divination. Professor Trelawney walked in.

"Welcome my children", she said. "In this room, we shall cast ourselves into the future! You must look beyond!", said Trelawney.

"What a bunch of rubbish!", said Rose. Trelawney heard Rose and starred at her with her large glasses. "Oh dear me! I'm looking into the past, I see her, the doubtful one, the one who has a clouded inner eye", said Trelawney.

"If you're talking about my mother, I find it insulting", snapped Rose sharply. "My mother may not have been good at Divination, but she was the most brilliant student to walk these halls!", said Rose.

Everyone starred. "Oh my...you aren't her. Of course Rose Potter, you're...oh dear me you look like her twin", said Trelawney still a bit confused.

Trelawney walked off from Rose's table as if trying to snap back to reality. Rose crossed her arms. "No wonder mom hated this subject", she muttered.

"Now then, time to read tea leaves", said Trelawney. Sirius and Rebecca read theirs while Rose leaned back in her chair not amused.

Trelawney then starred at Rose weirdly. "What?", asked Rose. "My dear, has your health been poor lately?", asked Trelawney.

"Oh great, am I dying this year?", asked Rose sarcastically. "You certainly will fall ill in due time", said Trelawney in a predicting tone.

Rose just shook her head and nearly began to laugh it seemed so absurd to her.

Once the class ended, they had Care for Magical Creatures. Albus was just finishing in Potions.

"You've done it again Albus, best Witt Sharpening Potion I've seen since your father was here!", said Slughorn cheerfully.

Albus smiled proudly. His next class was Flying lessons. Outside, Sirius, Rose, Rebecca and other students walked to Hagrid's Hut.

They were first greeted by a large English Mastiff, Hagrid old gray mastiff Fang had passed away of old age a few years back. Hagrid never got over it.

Fang was buried by Aragog where his chew bone sat by his grave. The back of Hagrid's hut was starting to transform from a pumpkin patch to a Pet cemetery.

Many students felt uncomfortable passing it. The young English Mastiff was named Bowler. "All righ' everyone! I got a real treat! Follow me!", said Hagrid.

They followed Hagrid towards the woods. Suddenly, three large winged creatures walked forward. One was jet black, the other blood red and the last a pumpkin orange.

"Hippogriffs!", roared Hagrid proudly. "They're beautiful", cried Rose, Sirius had already rode one in his third year.

He grew a liking to the jet black one named Shadow-wings. Rose was starring admirably at the orange one while Rebecca took a liking to the red one.

"The black one is Shadow-wings, very mellow and even lets ya pull his feathers. The red was is Bloody-hooves. I rescued him from a Battle ground years ago, he was in wizard wars but he's still a good tempered one", said Hagrid.

Many students suddenly felt frightened of Bloody-hooves once they heard his past history but Rebecca didn't show signs of fear.

"Right, and this last one, bleeding devil he is, Hallowfeathers", said Hagrid patting the orange one.

"He's gentle but he's got a mind of his own during flight", said Hagrid. "So who wants to go first?", asked Hagrid.

Rose stepped forward. "Right, step up take a nice bow, and then you wait to see if he bows back, if he does you can pet him. If not, well we'll get to that later", said Hagrid.

Rose stepped up slowly to Hallowfeathers, the great orange Hippogriff eyed her. Rose bowed gently. The Hippogriff hesitated but then lowered his head bowing back.

"Brilliant, now you can pet him", beamed Hagrid. Rose walked over and petted Hallowfeather's beak. The Hippogriff nuzzled her and already seemed to trust her.

"I think he may let you ride him now", said Hagrid. Rose gulped but allowed Hagrid to place her on Hallowfeathers' back.

Hallowfeathers began running and spread his 12 foot long wings wide, taking flight. Once in the air Rose understood what Hagrid meant now.

Hallowfeathers, which Rose was guiding him down, had no intention of flying low, he flew up higher and higher.

Soon Hallowfeathers landed, Rebecca went next and soon rode Bloodyhooves. After the Care for magical creatures lesson, the next class was Defense Against the dark arts.

Albus finished in flying lessons getting a high grade, his next class was Charms. Rose, Sirius, Rebecca and Scorpius walked up the hill toward the Stone Circle.

Rose had suddenly fallen behind them, walking much slower. "Sis? You ok?", asked Sirius worriedly. "Yes", lied Rose, she caught up with them, as they reached the stone circle she suddenly stopped.

Rose clutched one of the stones with one hand, her stomach with the other. "Rose?", asked Rebecca. Rose panted and she suddenly coughed feeling faint, like she was sick.

Sirius reached her first before she fell unconscious. "Let's take her to the hospital wing!", said Scorpius urgently.

The students ran to the fourth floor. Rose was coughing violently and nearly vomited blood, "We need help! My sister's choking!", cried Sirius, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them.

"Lay her here quickly!", said Madam Pomfrey. "What happened?", demanded Madam Pomfrey. "We don't know! We were walking from Hagrid's class and she suddenly fainted", replied Rebecca.

"Did she eat anything strange?", asked Madam Pomfrey feeling Rose's stomach. "Hagrid did offer apples to the students as a snack...", said Scorpius.

"Oh that moron! He must have got normal apples mixed with the Poisoned Apples!", said Madam Pomfrey.

"Poisoned?!", cried Rebecca. "Why would Hagrid have those?!", demanded Scorpius. "Something to do with Slughorn asking him to test them as an ingredient, I don't know they're both drunks if you ask me!", ranted Madam Pomfrey.

She quickly got an Antidote and gave it to Rose. "She'll be ok right?", asked Sirius fearfully. "Yes, she just needs rest now", replied Madam Pomfrey.

Scorpius looked worried, he walked over to Rose and slowly sat by her bed and held her hand. For a Slythrein...he didn't act like one.

Sirius and himself got off on a good start from year one. Rebecca and Sirius walked to Defense Against the dark arts.

"Sirius are you all right?", asked Rebecca worriedly. "That just scared me...", admitted Sirius shakily. Rebecca looked at him.

She then moved some of her long black hair behind her ear and suddenly kissed him. Sirius turned red but returned the kiss, they always did like each other.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Rebecca kissing her more. "Ahem", said a voice. Professor Mcgonagall stood there starring at them.

The two broke apart scarlet red. "Shouldn't you two be in class?", demanded Mcgonagall. "Yes ma'am, right away", said Sirius nervously.

Rebecca followed. Mcgonagall shook her head but hid a small giggle.

In the hospital wing, Rose was awake but very weak. Her and Scorpius were talking. "I guess Trelawney isn't a fraud, remember she asked about you being sick", said Scorpius softly.

"She just guessed, she's a fraud", said Rose not wanting to admit Trelawney was right about anything. Scorpius chuckled at her, to him Rose was very cute.

In Defense Against the Dark arts, Tonks was teaching the third, fourth and fifth years basic dualing. Scorpius ran in, late.

"Scorpius you're late, 5 points from Slythrein", said Tonks. "Sorry", he said, he was willing to get into trouble to be with Rose.

"Now today we are practicing Stupify", said Tonks. Sirius glanced over at Rebecca and blushed. She looked away but was just as red.


	27. Final Dark Wizard

It was Halloween night, the Halloween feast was to take place in the Great Hall. Sirius, Albus and Rebecca were up to other plans.

They wanted to pull a prank. Rose was playing with her pygmy puff while Sirius planned things. "This will be the ultimate Halloween prank! On the entire staff!", said Sirius.

"Ok let's make sure we got this, puking pastels in Hagrid's dinner, a joy buzzer in Trelawney's hair, a spider on Mcgonagall's head, a acid pop in Slughorn's food, bucket will be placed under Flitwik's chair and lift him up in the air and finally water balloons and stink petals to fall down", said Sirius.

"Brilliant", said Albus chuckling. "All this is going to reward you to detention!", cried Rose angrily. "Yeah and the satisfaction of seeing all the staff's faces", chuckled Rebecca.

They soon all walked to the Great Hall, it was after dark. The tables were filled with apples, candy of all sorts that including lollipops, chocolate, bubblegum, every flavor beans, Pumpkin pasties, Cauldron cakes, popcorn and potato chips.

The drinks included Butterbeer, pumpkin juice, chocolate milk and punch. The dinner of Halloween included fried chicken, french fries, mash potatoes and Pizza. Pizza was only served in the Great hall on Halloween night as a special treat.

Sirius, Rose, Albus and the rest sat at the tables. For candy, Sirius had chocolate, every flavor beans and two cauldron cakes. Rose had bubblegum, lollipops and Pumpkin pasties.

Albus had lollipops, chocolate and every flavor beans. Rebecca had chocolate, pumpkin pasties and lollipops.

As for drinks, Sirius and Rebecca had butterbeer while Rose had pumpkin juice and Albus happily had chocolate milk.

As for dinner, Sirius had pizza, french fries and salad while Albus had the same. Rose had fried chicken, mash potatoes and some apples.

Rebecca had pizza and salad for dinner.

Sirius whistled silently, as they finished, it was then when Sirius pulled a string under the table. Flitwik, who had been sitting in his chair enjoying his sweets was suddenly lifted high up in the air in a bucket.

Next, Hagrid had just run off to throw up from the puking pastels. "Merlin's beard!", cried Slughorn, his tongue burned.

Trelawney gasped and screamed as electricity sparked through her wild hair. Suddenly stick petals and water balloons fell down on the staff.

All the studnets began laughing and cheering. Sirius fell off his seat rolling on the floor laughing. Rebecca giggled while Albus was clapping and laughing. Fireworks suddenly set off as well.

Rose did not laugh but she had to force not to laugh when she noticed Trelawney's jolting hair.

Mcgonagall threw the spider off of her and waved her wand. The fireworks vanished and so did the mess from the stink petals and water balloons.

Trelawney was still panicking. "It's a sign I tell you! A great omen, I'll be struck my lightening and killed!", cried Trelawney.

Rose couldn't fight it a second longer, she began laughing at Trelawney. "Oh for goodness sake Sybell! It's just a prank", said Mcgonagall impatiently and waved her wand the electricity stopped sparking.

"All three Potters and Miss. Rebecca Ravenclaw! Up here NOW", yelled Mcgonagall. This was also known, Rebecca was a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, the last remaining Ravenclaw.

"I told you", whispered Rose sharply. "Oh come off it you were laughing too", said Sirius. They walked over.

"Mr. Filch!", called Mcgonagall. Filch was about to walk over when suddenly a flour back fell and it hit Mrs. Noris, covering her in white.

"M-Mrs. Noris!", stuttered Filch fearfully as if she was dead. The immortal cat meowed. Because Dumbledore knew how attached Filch was to the cat, he gave Mrs. Noris the Elexira of Life and made the cat immortal.

Which is also why her eyes are blood red. "I wanna see some punishment!", yelled Filch angry. Sirius and Albus were still chuckling to themselves.

Mcgonagall glared at them. "50 points from each of you three. And 50 points from Ravenclaw", said Mcgonagall.

"All four of you will go to detention", said Mcgonagall. "Filch, take them to to Dark Forest, you need to do a check up on Fluffy anyway", said Mcgonagall.

"Right then, follow me", said Filch. He led them outside.

Back at Godric's Hollow it was chaos, Riley was dueling with Harry, outside. "Stupify!", yelled Harry.

"Bold git coming back!", yelled Ron. "Expeliurmus!", yelled Ron. Four Death Eaters were aiding Riley, they were the last five on the loose.

"Stupify!", yelled Neville.

Hermione pointed her wand at one of the death eaters. "Stupify!", she yelled. The death eater was thrown back.

"It would be a lot easier to just surrender now Riley!", yelled Harry. "Surrender? You're more bleeding mad than they said!", yelled Riley.

"I devoted myself to her! Bellatrix, she was a sister to me!", yelled Riley angrily.

"And you're...bloody...family...murdered her!", yelled Riley throwing spells in between. "Protego!", yelled Hermione.

"It was Mrs. Weasley who killed Riley! Why go after my wife?!", demanded Harry as he threw a spell back Riley dodging it.

"You're the reason she's dead! You did the same thing old Peter Pettigrew did to your parents. You didn't out your hands on her but if you wouldn't have came back to life like some immortal bloody vampire, the battle wouldn't have continued!", yelled Riley angrily.

"CRUCIO!", he yelled but Harry dodged the curse. "You're barking mad!", yelled Hermione. "An eye for an eye Potter, you took away everything important to me! I was just repaying the favor!", yelled Riley.

He pointed his wand above Hermione suddenly. "Reducto!", he yelled, the tree behind her broke and was about to fall on her.

"Hermione!", yelled Harry fearfully he grabbed her and they rolled in the snow the tree falling right next to them.

"I've had enough of you two!", yelled Riley, he pointed his wand at them. "AVADA KEDAVRA!", he yelled. "PROTEGO!", yelled Harry and Hermione together.

The barrier protected them, the killing curse however connected with the barrier, trying to break through while the barrier fought to block it.

"Harry!", yelled Ron. "Hermione!", cried Neville. But the remaining two Death eaters, who weren't stunned by Hermione blocked them and dueled with them.

Harry held onto Hermione keeping the barrier up but he wasn't sure how much longer it would stay up. "We're going to make it Hermione!", yelled Harry.

Hermione clutched his shirt panting, all her magic and his being drained from forming such a barrier.

Not just their magic, but their energy as well.

Back at Hogwarts, you wouldn't know a life and death duel was happening somewhere else in the magical world.

Filch led Sirius, Rose, Albus and Rebecca into the Dark forest, Filch carrying his lantern and muttering to himself.

They saw a few birds sitting in the trees. Rebecca heard them. "All right, time to split up. Rose and Albus, come with me. Rebecca and Sirius, that way", said Filch.

"Sirius...", said Rebecca once Filch, Albus and Rose were out of sight. "It's dangerous this way", cried Rebecca.

Sirius blinked. "Those birds told me", she said, she was able to understand bird language like Harry used to be able to understand snakes.

Sirius nodding already knowing of her talent. He admired it. They walked a different way but suddenly were blocked by four white ghost dogs.

"Gytrashes!", cried Rebecca. "Lumos!", yelled Sirius quickly. A light shined from the tip of his wand. The gytrashes back up howling.

Suddenly another one leaped from the bushes and attacked Rebecca. "Rebecca!", yelled Sirius fearfully.

He pointed his wand at the gytrash. The dog yelped and ran off. "Are you okay?", asked Sirius helping his fragile girlfriend up. "I think so", panted Rebecca.

But then suddenly it became intensely cold. Something felt wrong. Rebecca shivered. Sirius looked deeper through the trees and to his shock and horror, Dementors flew over.

Rebecca screamed in terror. Why were they here? Sirius pulled out his wand, Tonks taught the students the Patronus charm from year 3.

"Expecto Patronum!", yelled Sirius, a silvery light came out, his Patronus was a Hippogriff. Rebecca pulled her wand out too.

"Expecto Patronum!", she yelled, a silvery mist came from her wand, her patronus was an Eagle. The Dementor backed off and floated away.

"Come on!", said Sirius as he and Rebecca ran.

Where Filch was they were checking on Hagrid's three headed dog Fluffy, he was chained for the checkup.

He was getting old but lived longer than Fang. "What is that?", asked Albus amazed. "This is a three headed dog, what does it look like?", snapped Filch.

Once Filch got done checking on the beast, they reunited with Rebecca and Sirius, as they were leaving the forest, the two Dementors returned.

"How'd they get in here?!", cried Rose while Albus starred at them in horror. "Expecto Patronum!", yelled Rose, a a silvery mist emerged along with a roaring silver lion.

The Dementors fled. They went back to the castle and informed Aberforth about the Dementors, he stormed out angry and contacted the Ministry about the incident.

Back at Godric's Hollow, the barrier was breaking, the killing curse still trying to break through. "Harry, break the barrier!", cried Hermione.

"What?! Hermione no!", yelled Harry. "Please Harry! Trust me!", cried Hermione.

Harry starred at her for a moment but nodded. The second the barrier broke, Hermione pointed her wand.

"GLACIUS!", she yelled, the spell hit the killing curse and froze it in midair. The frozen green light fell to the ground and exploded.

Riley snarled. He then pointed his wand at Hermione. It happened so fast, a blue flame shot out from his wand and hit Hermione directly in the chest.

Hermione screamed and fell, a very deep and severe burn wound in her chest. "HERMIONE!", yelled Harry fearfully. She still had a pulse but was barely breathing.

Riley chuckled. Harry snarled and pointed his wand at Riley. "GLACIUS!", he yelled Riley was frozen. "REDUCTO!", yelled Harry, the spell destroyed the frozen Riley in millions of pieces.


	28. A Cursed Love

**Author's Note: Sorry for delay!**

It happened in a flash, Riley was destroyed. After 15 years of chasing him, it was finally over. Harry rushed over to Hermione's limp form, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Hermione!", he cried, he lifted her in his arms, the wound bleeding badly. Harry took his jacket off and covered the wound.

"Hermione, please baby, please wake up!", cried Harry. Ron rushed over while Neville took the other two Death eaters to Azkaban.

"Mate, she's bleeding to death, we have to take her to St. Mungos now", said Ron urgently. Harry was shaking violently.

His true love was dying in his arms. They disapprated with Hermione to the hospital, she was rushed into the ER.

Harry was forced to wait out with Ron. "Mate I'm going to call some people", said Ron. Harry nodded, he felt numb.

His body was still trembling, Hermione's blood was still on his shirt. How could that have happened? So fast and sudden.

He promised her that he would always protect her. Yet again and again, it was Hermione who fell into the most danger for him.

In their second year it was Hermione who got petrified. She got attacked by the Baslisk to get information to Harry and Ron.

Harry kept thinking. 'It should have been ME who went to the library that day, not her". He then remembered their third year, when he and Hermione faced the Dementors.

Trying to protect Sirius, Hermione's soul was at risk that night. In their fifth year, in the Department of Mysteries, is when the danger turned from injury to near death.

Hermione was wounded greatly. And finally, the battle for Hogwarts and the search for the Horcruxes. Hermione was placed into more danger than ever.

His beautiful Hermione, so full of life, always having an answer to anything. She ran right beside him in the face of fire, even when she was pregnant.

Tortured by Bellatrix, in her condition. Harry's nightmares were still haunted with Hermione's screams of pain and agony.

He began to think of better memories. He remembered standing on the Viaduct bridge with Ron, making a final decision about the Elder Wand.

He remembered Neville running to them. Harry remembered his heart racing that morning when he rushed to Hermione's side.

She looked so tired but was still able to give birth to their son Sirius. He remembered when they were engaged, how they moved to Godric's hollow.

Their wedding was one of the most happiest days of his life. Hermione looked so beautiful, but to Harry she always looks beautiful.

Her brown bushy hair, her chocolate brown eyes and her delicate skin. Her small soft hands, even her style of clothing was nice.

But it wasn't long after their daughter was born, when Hermione once again was placed into danger. She was so fragile during that time, like a China doll about to break.

Harry remembered she would act ok at times but inside he knew she was struggling with her third pregnancy.

Things were difficult enough for her at that time, but that afternoon when Harry entered their bedroom. He had entered a room of terror.

His precious Hermione, poisoned, covered in blood. It felt like even when things acutally felt like nothing could go wrong again, it would.

And now, here Harry sat after all this time, and once again Hermione was in danger. It felt like any girl who involved herself with Harry became cursed.

Hermione sacrificed her own bidding of surviving when she fell in love with Harry. Her love was that great.

Harry shook more violently, he closed his eyes and slowly tears flooded. Hermione was always there for him, always.

He tried to recall the happiest moments with Hermione. He remembered when he saved her from the troll when they were just 11.

She was so cute back then and still is. He remembered when they went back in time together to save Sirius and Buckbeak.

He then remembered when Hermione gave birth to Sirius, instantly after the final battle with Voldemort.

As if...she knew Harry had to destroy Voldemort first. He remembered holding her hand as she struggled.

He remembered after she was resting in bed holding their baby boy in her arms. Hermione had become so motherly ever since she got pregnant with Sirius.

A warm side Harry never saw before.

He then remembered when he proposed to Hermione. She was so happy, her eyes lit up. Their wedding was so beautiful, Hermione looked amazing.

And their honeymoon...was beautiful. Harry remembered when she gave birth to Rose, it happened so fast.

This memory was like a fast forward one in Harry's mind. He remembered being asleep, and next thing Hermione woke him and she told him the baby was coming, but it only took 5 minutes after for Rose to be born.

He then remembered when she had Albus, that was her most hardest. But Harry never left her side.

His most happiest memory went all the way back to when they were 17. The night they danced, and kissed for the first time.

They also made love that night, realizing they loved each other.

Harry shook more, after all this, and now his wife was fighting to stay alive. Just then Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione's parents and to Harry's horror, Sirius, Rose and Albus came in.

How would he tell them if Hermione didn't make it? "Daddy!", cried Rose, he could tell already they knew.

She hugged him sobbing heavily. Sirius looked as numb as Harry while Albus was crying being comforted by Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny walked over to Harry and she wrapped a comforting arm around him. He didn't even realize he was crying.

Ron also sat by Harry. After all they went through together, and now they were facing they're most difficult time.

Harry would take on a dragon, the Baslisk, 100 Dementors, the black lake, Bellatrix, 100 other Death eaters and Voldemort rather than face the time his wife would leave him.

It felt like they were waiting for days...to Harry it felt like years, decades, centuries. But it had been only all night.

By early morning Rose and Albus had cried themselves to sleep. So had Ginny and Miss. Granger. Sirius kept starring out the window, like he was in complete shock like Harry.

Finally, the ER doors opened and a healer walked out. Everyone stood up, Rose and Miss. Granger waking.

The healer looked at them all and she smiled. "You've got a very strong fighter for a wife Mr. Potter, she'll be ok", said the healer.

Harry felt such a powerful wave of a relief, for a second he felt paralyzed and couldn't find his muscles to talk or move.

Sirius ran over and hugged Harry in such relief. Miss. Granger cried in relief while Rose and Albus also were relieved.

Ron sighed in relief smiling while Luna hugged him. Ginny was so happy she burst into tears.

"She's very weak right now from the surgery, only one person can go in to see her, later today the rest of you can go see her", said the healer.

Harry went in, he saw Hermione was resting her eyes closed in the hospital bed. Harry went over and he took her hand in his.

"Oh Mione...", he cried. Hermione suddenly gripped his hand with her own and she opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey...", she said weakly. Harry broke down sobbing and hugged her gently. "Harry...it's all right. I'm ok", soothed Hermione as she rubbed his back.

"Hermione I'm so sorry! You've faced so much danger because of me!", sobbed Harry shaking. "Harry, I faced it because I love you", said Hermione weakly.

Harry looked at her. "No matter what happens, we'll face it together. I'll be glad to walk straight into fire with you", smiled Hermione weakly.

Harry hugged her again. Hermione winced a bit, Harry quickly loosened his grip. "Sorry!", he cried. "It's all right", smiled Hermione knowing he was just so relieved she was ok.

"Once you rest up some more I'll bring the kids in", said Harry. "They're here?!", cried Hermione worriedly.

Harry nodded. "Do they know I'm ok?!", she cried worriedly. "Yes, shhhhh honey, they know", soothed Harry stroking her hair.

Hermione relaxed more. "Well we do have something to look forward to in the spring", said Harry. "What?", asked Hermione cutely.

"Sirius has Qudditch against Slythrein", replied Harry. Hermione giggled, he never did lose his love for Qudditch. Finally the danger was gone, it was over.

The curse was lifted, they're love was so strong it broke the curse. Now it was time to enjoy their lives with their children.


	29. New Generation life at Hogwarts

It was Sunday, the third years to seventh years were headed to Hogsmeade. It was also winter. Sirius and Rose got dressed.

"I want to come as well!", complained Albus. "You can't come until you're a third year", said Rose. "Don't worry we'll bring you back sweet", said Sirius.

Albus sulked. Sirius and Rose went to the Clock courtyard where they saw Scorpius and other students along with Rebecca.

Mcgonagall was leading students to Hogsmeade, it was Rose's second time there. As they left Hogwarts grounds and went to Hogsmeade, it had gotten even colder.

It was snowing gently out and there was plenty of snow on the ground. Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card with it's blankets of snows on the roofs of the pub and sweetshop.

The lamp posts had a beautiful glow while there was also Christmas lights up. Sirius, Rose, Rebecca and Scorpius first went to Honeydukes.

Rose got herself cotton candy, a chocolate frog and a lollipop. Sirius got every flavor beans and Jelly skulls.

Rebecca got a chocolate frog and some other sweets. Scorpius got an acid pop and every flavor beans. Sirius got a chocolate frog, every flavor beans, cotton candy, sugar quills, a jelly skull and other sweets for Albus.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, I fancy a butterbeer", said Rose a bit cold. "Whatever the lady wants", said Scorpius in a flirting tone.

Sirius glared at Scorpius in a protective big brother way. They walked in the smokey dim lit pub where they saw Madam Rosemerta serving drinks.

The four sat at a table and ordered four butterbeers. They noticed Slughorn at the bar babbling on while drinking.

"It was quite the funeral, a rare giant spider! I didn't even realize our old groundskeeper owned one!", said Slughorn.

"It was the strangest thing to, I was led outside by Harry Potter, it was his sixth year and he was acting rather strange that day. So cheerful and happy, not caring he walked out onto the grounds at night", said Slughorn.

"Dad was awesome", said Sirius chuckling. "So after a long time it hit me like a boulder! I gave him liquid luck as a reward for brewing a good potion, that must have been it", said Slughorn .

Rose and Rebecca giggled. They then saw, to their surprise Draco Malfoy walk in. "Dad? What are you doing here?", asked Scorpius shocked.

"I'm meeting with some Ministers here for a meeting", replied Draco. Draco then looked at Rose and had a second of madness, she looked just like Hermione.

"And this is?", asked Draco. "Her name is Rose. Rose Potter", replied Scorpius blushing. "Well enjoy your hogsmeade visit", said Draco in a kind tone that would make Ron faint if he heard it.

Scorpius nodded as his dad walked away. "He's not as bad as dad said he was", muttered Sirius. "People do change", said Rebecca.

Afterwards, Rose and Scorpius checked out the Post office while Rebecca and Sirius went to look at the Shrieking Shack.

"It's supposed to be the most haunted building in England", said Rebecca. Sirius blushed and looked at Rebecca remembering the kiss.

"You know Mcgonagall isn't here", said Sirius blushing. Rebecca's pale cheeks filled with some color, she looked up at Sirius.

Sirius then kissed her, she was so small and delicate. Rebecca blushed kissing back. Sirius wrapped his arms around her.

Rebecca kissed him deeper and moaned softly, making Sirius blush more. "How much time until we have to go back to Hogwarts?", asked Rebecca suddenly.

"An hour", replied Sirius. The two snuck into the shrieking shack, there was a mattress there. Rebecca blushed, she kissed Sirius then and Sirius pinned her to the mattress gently.

They weren't going to have sex, but certainly would make out. Rebecca moaned softly as Sirius's hand slowly touched her chest through her robes.

At the Post Office, Rose was quick sending a letter home to check on how her mom was doing, although the attack happened in the Fall on Halloween, Hermione was much better was still recovering.

Rose sent a letter out every day. "How's your mom?", asked Scorpius. "She's getting better but is still weak", replied Rose.

She blushed. She sent her letter using her owl Lilac. Rose looked at Scorpius blushing. "Rose...you have really pretty eyes", said Scorpius.

Rose blushed. Her eyes were chocolate brown just like her mother's. Scorpius then held Rose's hand in his and slowly kissed Rose. Rose blushed kissing back, her heart pounding in her chest.

She's been crushing on him since year one, and now...

Many people starred shocked to see a Gryffindor and a Slythrein kissing.

Soon they returned to Hogwarts, Sirius and Rebecca looking rather out of breath and their robes a bit ruffled.

"What did you two do?", teased Rose. "Nothing!", said Sirius red. Rebecca quickly took her inhaler, she was always sickly.

Christmas morning soon arrived, it was snowing gently, the muddy grounds under a blanket of soft snow. Classes were called off for the holidays, everyone happy but Rose about that.

The Christmas tree in the Gryffindor common room had beautiful lights shining on it with traditional ornaments.

Albus rushed down to open his presents with Sirius and Rose. They had some sweets. Albus had a box of every flavor beans.

Thief, his playful ferret climbed over and began to eat out of the box stealing the beans. Albus and the rest laughed at him.

Rose's pygmy puff was sleeping on the couch with her cat Bushy. Sirius's owl sat on a chair. Sirius opened his presents first.

He got a Broomstick cleaning kit from his parents, candy from Albus and a book from Rose about Hippogriffs.

Sirius then saw an extra present wrapped in blue wrapping paper. He opened it and it was a scarf hand knitted, from Rebecca.

Sirius smiled. Rose got a book from her parents, it was "The Tales of Beedle the bard. From Albus and Sirius she got a sweater.

From Scorpius she got a hairclip, it was black with a lion face in the center of it. Rose blushed.

Albus got candy from Rose, a Nimbus 2000 from his parents and the Invisibility cloak from Sirius.

Rebecca had got a plush eagle from Sirius and Scorpius got a book from Rose about serpents.

They all soon went to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast, a dozen decorated Christmas trees were in the room. Turkey, chicken, corn on the cob, mash potatoes, salad, fruit, apple pie, pumpkin pie, cake and more was on the tables.

Along with Christmas cookies and hot chocolate.

Christmas left as quick as it came, Spring had arrived rather early at Hogwarts. The greenery becoming visible again and the ice had broke letting the water in the black lake flow again.

Everyone was getting ready for the first Qudditch match. Gryffindor against Slythrein. The Gryffindor team had Sirius as seeker and captain, Molly as keeper, Hermione (Ginny's daughter) as one of the three chasers.

Two boys were beaters and two other girls for the other chasers. Scorpius was Seeker on the slythrein team making it hard for Rose to know who to cheer for, her boyfriend or her brother.

Harry and Hermione were in the stands waiting for the match to start. "This feels a bit strange, before it would be me flying out there", said Harry.

Hermione giggled smiling. In the lower stands was Rose, Albus and Rebecca. "Today is the first Match of the year, Gryffindor VS Slythrein!", yelled the speaker.

Suddenly from one side seven green caped wizards flew out on brooms. On the other side seven wizards and witches flew out in red capes on brooms.

Sirius flew up high facing Scorpius. "Now I want a clean match!", said Madam Hooch she sent out the Bludgers and the Golden snitch.

Madam hooch then threw the Quaffle up. "The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!", announced the speaker.

Molly grabbed the Quaffle first and flew, Sirius went after the snitch, Scorpius right behind him. Molly flew dodging the Slythrein chasers and threw the Quaffle in, the Slythrein keeper failed to block it.

"10 points to Gryffindor!", said the speaker happily. Sirius flew up higher after the snitch, Scorpius right on his tail.

Another Gryffindor chaser scored 10 more points. Then a Slythrein chaser managed to score, ten points to Slythrein.

The game went on for a while. Slythrein had 40 points and Gryffindor had 50 points. Hermione glanced and noticed Rebecca cheering for Sirius and she noticed Rose kept her eye on Scorpius and was blushing.

"Oh Harry", said Hermione nudging him. Harry looked and saw. "Rose likes Scorpius?!", said Harry shocked.

"Looks like it, you don't see her cheering for Gryffindor and I think Sirius has a girlfriend", said Hermione pointing at Rebecca.

Sirius flew down and suddenly grabbed the snitch.

"Sirius Potter has got the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!", yelled the speaker. "YES! YES!", cheered Rebecca.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!", cheered Albus happily. Rose clapped for Sirius but she seemed a bit upset Scorpius didn't win.

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go go, Gryffindor! Go go, Gryffindor!", cheered everyone including Harry and Hermione.

In the Gryffindor Common room everyone was celebrating. "Nice going Sirius!", said one of the beaters.

Rebecca suddenly wrapped her arms around Sirius and kissed him deeply. All the students cheered louder and gasped in surprise.

"Ahem", said Hermione suddenly. Sirius and Rebecca broke apart, Rebecca looked nervous while Sirius blushed.

"How long have you two been going out?", asked Hermione. "Since first term", replied Sirius blushing. Hermione looked at Rebecca.

"Well I approve. You picked a very pretty and sweet girl", said Hermione. Rebecca sighed in relief while Sirius blushed.

Harry chuckled.


	30. Flight of the Hippogriff

**Author's Note: Well here it is the final chapter. First I would like to thank all my reviewers, followers and favers. What really gives me more confidence to write is the kind reviews I get. I personally enjoyed reviews most from Baydear, AllwasWell07, Sere'slight, pawsrule and hpnut. But all the reviews were greatly appreciated. I'm can't say pacifacally how I got this idea. I guess one night I was reading Harry Potter and the very first scene from this entire fanfic that played in my head was when Ron returned to Harry and a pregnant Hermione. Something about that scene just gave me such eagerness to write it up. I'd also like to thank my little sister Megan for giving me the idea for Sirius's girlfriend Rebecca. And I'd also like to thank my boyfriend for his support on it. Soon I want to write more H/HR stuff so if you want more, please fav/follow me for more H/HR stories. Again, thank you all so very much. **

It was summer, Sirius, Rose and Albus would be returning home soon for summer vacation. Hermione couldn't wait to see her children again.

It was the last day of just Harry and Hermione at the house. Harry was up first and checking the Daily Prophet.

It turned out those two Dementors who went on Hogwarts grounds were rogues and were destroyed instantly.

Hermione came downstairs, she saw Harry reading the prophet. Hermione smiled and hugged him from behind.

"Hey Mione", smiled Harry. "Hey", she said cutely.

"How are you feeling my love?", asked Harry. "I'm better now, it's completely healed", replied Hermione. Harry nodded glad, he stroked her bushy brown hair.

Hermione looked into his eyes with hers, she still looked so beautiful, like they were still 17. Neither of them changed really.

"Hey, come on", said Harry he took Hermione's hand playfully and led her outside. "Harry!", giggled Hermione.

They walked to Buckbeak. Buckbeak trusted them so much by now they didn't even need to bow to him anymore.

Harry helped Hermione on and he got on too. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's waist blushing. Buckbeak spread his 12 foot wings excited to go for a fly.

He began running, galloping and then flew up into the air above Godric's Hollow. Buckbeak flew high, the wind breezing gently through Harry and Hermione's hair.

Hermione bushy hair flew through the wind gracefully. Harry smiled as memories once again flooded his mind.

They were through so much together. "_I'm Hermione Granger". "Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides you don't even know how to fly!". _

"_You're a great wizard Harry, you really are". "It's good to be back, congratulations, I can't believe you solved it!". _

"_This is a time turner Harry!". "What a load of rubbish". "If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too!". _

"_I'm scared for you". "I'm not an owl!". "Second place!" _

"_When are you going to get it into your head?! We're in this together!". "Why didn't I think of that?". "I'm sure Harry's kissing is more than satisfactory". _

"_I've always admired your courage Harry". "They won't recognize me for a long time". "Harry, don't. I already know how you feel, last night was enough to tell me". _

"_Oh my god...Harry...I'm pregnant". "You complete ass Ronald Weasley! You come back after four bloody MONTHS! And you gawk at me and say hey!". _

"_Harry, I'm not staying behind". "That doesn't sound like someone who's given up". "Harry go on, I'll only slow you down". _

"_HARRY NO!". "I'll go with you". "Harry...we're parents". "I love you Harry". "Harry, the baby's coming!". _

"_No matter what, we'll face fire together". _Hermione closed her eyes also thinking of memories. "_Mind you she may not of needed saving if you hadn't insulted her". _

"_Not as good as you". "I'll have to remember that one". "Hermione, that's the man who killed my parents you don't expect me to just sit here". _

"_You're not ugly to me". "This is mad! Who would want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter remember!". _

"_Well I thought we could go to Slughorn's together". "Hermione...I love you more than anything". _

"_Now that I know we're having a child it makes me more determained to defeat Voldemort". "Hang in there Mione". _

"_Hermione, no! I'm not leaving you alone". "Live Hermione, go on for me". "HERMIONE!". "Hermione...you did so well". _

"_It's a surprise Mione". "Hermione, rest". "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry! Because of me you're always in danger". _

Hermione looked at Harry, Buckbeak was flying high. Harry looked back at her and he then kissed her deeply.

Hermione returned the kiss, full blast of pumpkin pie taste.

At Hogwarts, Sirius was packing for home. "Promise to write me", said Rebecca. "I promise, every week", smiled Sirius.

Rebecca blushed. Rose also was almost done packing, she placed Cotton Candy the pygmy puff in the trunk.

"Hey", said Scorpius. Rose blushed. "Promise to write?", asked Scorpius. "Sure", smiled Rose.

Rose got Bushy in his basket and Lilac in her cage, they would be returning home tonight late at night. Sirius put Hurricane in his cage while Albus got Gargoyle and Thief in thiers.

Thief quickly got a stole a sugar quill before being put in the cage. "I wish they would have a Triwizard Tournament!", said Albus.

"Dad won last time they had one, in his fourth year", said Sirius. "Oh please, I can't wait for O. in my fifth year, too bad it will only be my fourth", said Rose.

"Speaking of I'm switching Divination with Muggle Studies next year", said Rose. "Trelawney isn't so bad", said Sirius.

Rose looked at him as if he had three heads. They walked to the train, led by Hagrid. Rebecca hugged and kissed Sirius.

Scorpius also hugged Rose, they got on the train. Hagrid waved as the train began moving.

At home, Buckbeak flew lower. Harry and Hermione finally broke the kiss and smiled. "Stay close to me", said Harry.

"Always. We'll face anything together", smiled Hermione. Harry smiled and kissed her once more, they landed in front of their home.


End file.
